Zwischen zwei Stühlen
by Liesl Snake
Summary: Als Hermine mit unlauteren Mitteln einen Erlass des Ministeriums umgehen möchte, wird sie von Snape beim Klauen erwischt und muss daraufhin gezwungenermaßen eine Rolle übernehmen, die sie sich nicht im Traum hätte vorstellen können. Anfangs HG/RW doch im weiteren Verlauf HG/SS
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Ich versuch mich mal wieder an einer neuen Geschichte :D Ich habe bereits einige Kapitel vorgearbeitet, weiß aber noch nicht in welchem Rhythmus ich hochladen werde..  
Ich hoffe doch ich finde wieder ein paar eifrige Leser, die ich glücklich machen kann mit einer neuen Story

Ich bin ja totaler Fan von Marriage-Law Geschichten... und das ist jetzt mal eine von mir ;)

Zur Vorwarnung: Es kommen sowohl intime Zusammenkünfte mit Ron als auch später mit Snape vor... also nicht enttäuscht sein, wenn Hermine zu Beginn noch mit Ron zusammen ist ;)

**Raiting: M**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und seine Freunde gehören J. ebenso wie die ganze magische Welt um Hogwarts. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine Geschichte, mit der ich kein Geld aber hoffendlich ein bisschen Zustimmung verdiene :)

Viel spaß beim Lesen :)

**Zwischen zwei Stühlen**

**1. Kapitel**

„Psst... Ron... hör auf... ich bitte dich!"

Hermine kam aus dem Lachen nicht mehr heraus. Nun gut. Es war eher ein hohes Kichern, das aber in dem leeren Gang im siebten Stock laut an den steinernen Wänden hallte. Ron hatte sich in Hermines Nacken verbissen, doch die war knapp unterm Ohr sehr kitzlig, weshalb sie sich fest auf die Zunge beißen musste, um nicht vollends die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Leider oder Merlin sei Dank war ihre große Liebe auch ein großer Nimmersatt.

Nur halbherzig versuchte sie Ron von sich zu schieben.

„Komm Ron... du wirst doch wohl warten können, bis wir im Raum der Wünsche sind.", meinte sie atemlos und schaute mit glitzernden Augen zu ihm auf.

„Was wenn ich nicht mehr warten will?", fragte der Rotschopf mit verführerisch klingender Stimme, ehe er sich wieder ihrem Hals widmete und fordernd an ihrem zarten Fleisch saugte.

Oh nein! Das würde einen Knutschfleck geben, dachte Hermine noch belustigt. Jedoch gab sie nicht auf an Rons Vernunft zu appellieren.

„Bitte... wenn uns jemand sieht. Gar nicht auszudenken, wenn Filch uns erwischt, oder Snape!" Hermine wollte es sich wirklich nicht vorstellen. Bisher hatten sich Ron und sie an den Raum der Wünsche gehalten und wenn es nach ihr ginge, würde das auch weiterhin so bleiben.

Ron jedoch drückte sich noch näher an sie. Als sie seinen vom Quidditch gut trainierten Körper an ihrem spürte, stöhnte sie verhalten auf und biss sich sogleich auf den Unterarm, um den urigen Ton zu dämpfen. Hier hörte sich alles so verboten laut an. Ein fester Griff an ihr Gesäß sagte ihr, dass Ron wirklich vorhatte eine schnelle Nummer auf dem Gang zu schieben.

Im Grunde hatte Hermine ja nichts dagegen... Sie liebte Nervenkitzel! In letzter Zeit war einfach zu wenig los gewesen. Aber wenn einer der Lehrer sie erwischen würde, war es aus und sie konnten ihr nachgeholtes siebtes Jahr an den Nagel hängen.

Ron platzierte gezielt Küsse über die Kante ihres Kiefers und entlockte der jungen Hexe wohliges Wimmern. Doch Hermines Verstand sah die Situation noch viel zu klar und hatte leider nicht ganz zu Denken aufgehört.

„Ach Rooon... bitte... lass uns hier verschwinden!", versuchte sie es ein letztes Mal. Sie erntete nur ein knurriges Brummen und einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den sie gerne und ebenso intensiv erwiderte.

Rons große Hände fuhren drängend über ihre Seiten und rafften ihr Kleid langsam nach oben, über ihre Hüften. Seine Finger fanden ihr Höschen und schoben es beiseite, um an ihre süße Verlockung zu gelangen.

„Wer soll uns denn entdecken? Alle sind beim Fest in der Großen Halle, Liebling!", flüsterte er schwer atmend in ihr Ohr, da sie noch nicht so locker war, wie er es gerne hätte, „Und sollte die alte Fledermaus hier auftauchen, bekommt er wenigstens mal zu sehen, von dessen Existenz er bis dato noch nichts wusste!"

Nun war es auch um Hermines Verstand geschehen und sie stöhnte laut auf, als er plötzlich aufreizend über ihre pochende Scham strich. Sich an ihn drängend legte sie ein Bein um seine Hüften und fuhr mit ihren Fingern fahrig durch seine dichten roten Haare.

„Ich liebe dich!", kam es ihr über die bebenden Lippen und er küsste sie stürmisch, ehe er ihren Schwur erwiderte: „Ich liebe dich mehr!"

Sie konnte seinen prallen Schaft durch seine Hosen an ihrem Bauch fühlen, während Ron's Finger weiter ihre Mitte penetrierten. Sie fühlte sich wie zerfließendes Eis in seinen Händen. Wieso war ihr dieses Geständnis nicht schon in ihrem fünften Jahr über die Lippen gekommen? Sie war ja so eifersüchtig auf jedes weibliche Wesen in seiner Umgebung gewesen. Und wenn sie jetzt überlegte, was für Wonnen sie zwei Jahre hatte entbehren müssen, schimpfte sie sich eine Närrin.

„Oh... Ron!", stöhnte Hermine hingebungsvoll und warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken, als sie zwei seiner Finger in sich gleiten fühlte.

Ihr ganzer Körper stand unter Strom. Der Raum der Wünsche war vollkommen vergessen. Bis...

„Fuck!"

Ron hatte von ihr abgelassen. Hermine schreckte aus ihren nebligen Gedanken.

„Was ist?", verlangte sie verwirrt zu wissen. Warum machte Ron nicht weiter?

„Da ist Mrs. Norris! Wir sollten hier verschwinden..."

Sie sah ihm an, dass es ihm einiges abverlangte, jetzt wieder rational zu denken. Andererseits war sie erstaunt, wie wachsam er in diesem Zustand noch sein konnte. Schnell und frustriert zerrte Hermine ihr Kleid nach unten und strich es glatt, ehe Ron sie fest an der Hand nahm und sie beide so schnell wie möglich den Gang entlang liefen, um der Katze des Hausmeisters zu entkommen. Diese lies sich jedoch nicht so einfach abschütteln. Laut fauchend sprang sie ihnen nach.

Ron zog sie unerbittlich weiter in die verschiedensten Korridore und Geheimgänge, doch gerade als er um eine Ecke in Richtung Gryffindorturm abbiegen wollte, blieb er abrupt stehen, sodass Hermine, die gerade über ihre Schulter gespäht hatte, auf ihn auflief.

„Was...?", wollte sie beginnen, verstummte jedoch, als sie Rons Blicken folgte.

„Ah... wen haben wir denn hier? Miss Neunmalklug und Potters ewiges Anhängsel!"

Die beiden Schüler schluckten sichtbar. Während Ron vor Zorn über sich selbst weiß anlief und heftig ihre Hand quetschte, legte sich auf Hermines Gesicht ein sattes Rosa. Professor Snape hatte sich vor ihnen aufgebaut und musterte sie beide von Kopf bis Fuß. Verlegen versuchte Hermine mit ihrer freien Hand den Knutschfleck auf ihrem Hals zu verbergen.

Ohweia... jetzt saßen sie in der Tinte.

„Sparen sie sich ihre Bemühungen Granger! Allein der Duft, den sie verströmen, reicht, um in etwa eine Vorstellung von dem zu bekommen, was sie hier oben getrieben haben.", schnarrte das Slytherinoberhaupt und kräuselte die Lippen, als sowohl Hermine, als auch Ron tief rot anliefen.

Ansonsten unbeeindruckt machte ihr Lehrer auf den Fersen kehrt und marschierte mit weiten Schritten und erleuchtetem Zauberstab den Gang hinunter.

„Mitkommen!", befahl er im gehen und die zwei ertappten Gryffindors trabten mit hängenden Köpfen hinter ihm her.

Verstohlen blickte Hermine zu Ron hinauf. Sein Blick war starr und überlegend.

„Keine Angst Ron... Professor McGonagall wird uns schon nicht raus schmeißen!", versuchte sie ihm und auch sich Mut zuzusprechen, während sie versuchten mit ihrem Lehrer Schritt zu halten.

Snape stoppte erst vor dem Büro der Schulleiterin und bedeutete ihnen vor ihm einzutreten. Zögernd kamen sie seiner Aufforderung nach. Man sollte meinen, Snape wäre ihnen Dankbar, denn dank Harry, Ron und Hermine war er am Leben. Doch er hatte sich nicht verändert nach letztem Jahr. Er war noch das gleiche Ekel wie vor dem Krieg und versuchte sie bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit auf frischer Tat zu ertappen. Was ihm diesmal ziemlich gut gelungen ist, musste Hermine zerknirscht feststellen.

„Severus? Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Professor McGonagall eilte mit ihrem schottengemusterten Morgenmantel aus dem Hinterzimmer.

Wie es aussah, war sie gerade dabei gewesen schlafen zu gehen. Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Waren sie etwa so lange von der Feier fort geblieben? Wie spät war es?

Der enttäuschte Blick ihrer Hauslehrerin ließ die junge Hexe schrumpfen und sich weiterhin an Ron festhalten. Das war eine saublöde Idee gewesen, sich von der Feier wegzuschleichen.

„Deine beiden Schüler hier...", begann Snape und grinste Schadenfroh, als er mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf Ron und Hermine zeigte, „...haben gegen die Schulregeln verstoßen. Ich habe sie gerade beim Rummachen im siebten Stock erwischt."

Ron wollte gerade den Mund auf machen, um zu protestieren, doch seine Freundin gebot ihm still zu sein. Es brachte ja doch nichts. Ihre Aussage stand gegen Snapes. Und der war ein Lehrer, genauso wie McGonagall und mit Sicherheit würde sie ihm mehr glauben schenken.

„Es tut uns leid, Professor!", versicherte sie McGonagall ehrlich.

Die alte Hexe sah weiterhin zähneknirschend zu den beiden Übeltätern und wrang ihre Hände.

„Wenn das so ist... Zwanzig Punkte Abzug pro Nase von Gryffindor und nochmal fünfzig für jeden, da die Sperrstunde schon lange vorbei ist... Und Nachsitzen... für Sie beide.", sprach sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Dafür zuckten Hermine und Ron zusammen. Sie waren dieses Jahr sowieso schon weit zurück mit dem Punktestand. Unmöglich, dass sie das wieder reinholen konnten. Snape schien jedoch immer noch nicht ganz zufrieden.

„Ich bitte dich Minerva! Mister Weasley und Miss Granger haben schon in der Vergangenheit viel zu oft die Regeln missachtet. Es ist nur gerecht, wenn man sie von der Schule weisen würde.", verlangte er mit stechenden Blick.

Hermines Kopf ruckte nach oben und sie sah der Schulleiterin bittend in die Augen. Sie brauchte ihren Abschluss. Oh bitte... Sollte all das viele Lernen umsonst gewesen sein? Und dass nur wegen einer (mehr oder weniger) harmlosen Knutscherei?

„Nun Severus... Ich denke, dass man in diesem Fall ein weiteres Mal beide Augen zudrücken sollte.", meinte die alte Hexe erklärend und fügte noch an: „Immerhin... haben sie Potter geholfen den Krieg zu gewinnen! Meiner Meinung nach, darf man sich in so einem Fall - solange man es nicht übertreibt - ein paar Freiheiten heraus nehmen."

Verschlagen lächelnd entließ sie ihre Schüler, die sich schnell und dankbar aufmachten das Büro der Direktorin zu verlassen.

„Das war knapp!" Ron schien erleichtert. Auch Hermines Herz klopfte nicht mehr ganz so schnell.

„Mehr als knapp, Ron! Ich hab dir doch gesagt, lass uns in den Raum der Wünsche gehen... aber nein, der Herr braucht Zuschauer!", schimpfte die Hexe, der der Schreck, vielleicht der Schule verwiesen zu werden, noch immer in den Knochen saß.

Ron verdrehte die Augen und zog sie während des Gehens eng an sich heran.

„Ich hab aber gefühlt, dass es dir auch einen Kick gegeben hat!", schnurrte er verführerisch in ihr Ohr und Hermines Beine fingen an zu zittern, als sie an seine kundigen Finger dachte.

„Oh Ron! Hör auf die überall raus zu reden.", sagte sie verärgert und piekte ihn in die Seite, „Aber lass uns bitte in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein, ja? Das restliche Schuljahr schaffen wir mit links und danach..."

„...gibt es nur noch uns beide!", beendete er ihren Satz und küsste sie verliebt auf den Mund.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermine sah Harry gerade die Große Halle betreten und winkte ihn auffällig zu ihnen herüber. Kaum hatte er sich gesetzt, steckten sie die Köpfe zusammen.

„Sagt mal... Wisst ihr, warum unser Punktestand plötzlich über Nacht noch hinter Hufflepuff gerutscht ist?", fragte Harry verwundert und tat sich einen großen Löffel Haferbrei auf, „Ich würde gerne wissen, wen Snape diesmal erwischt hat..."

Die junge Hexe wurde rot, griff instinktiv an ihren Hals zu dem durch Puder verdeckten Bluterguss und guckte verstohlen zu Ron, der auf der anderen Seite des Tisches saß. Er sah aus, als könne er sich nicht recht entscheiden, ob er vor Harry mit seinen Verführungskünsten angeben sollte, oder geknickt sein wegen des hohen Punkteabzugs.

Hermine seufzte auf und erbarmte sich es Harry zu erzählen.

„Wir sind auch noch zum Nachsitzen verdonnert worden..."

„Was...? Wann? Bei wem? Was habt ihr angestellt?", wollte Harry neugierig wissen.

„Wir mussten von Norris reiß aus nehmen, als sie uns im siebten Stock erwischt hat und da sind wir dann direkt der Fledermaus in die Arme gelaufen!", murrte Ron und biss von seinem Toast ab, „Und der hat uns dann zu McGonagall geschleppt."

„Wie viel Punkte habt ihr verloren?"

„140! Und das Nachsitzen kommt noch dazu... Filch war gerade hier und hat mir gesagt, dass ich seine Folterinstrumente putzen darf... Als hätte ich in den Ferien nichts besseres zu tun..."

„Ron! Du solltest froh sein, dass du mit Nachsitzen davon gekommen bist. Wir hätten auch von der Schule geworfen werden können!"

Ron schnitt in Harrys Richtung eine Grimasse, was Hermine sehr wohl gesehen hatte, aber gekonnt ignorierte. Gut... die beiden waren schon oft knapp vor dem Rausschmiss gestanden, doch sie wollte dringend ihren Abschluss machen und da sollte ihr kein kleines Stelldichein einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Und das sagte sie den Jungen auch, ehe sie, wütend über ihr kindisches Gehabe, ihre Sachen schnappte und in die Bibliothek verschwand.

Harry, verwirrt über den schnellen Abgang, warf Ron einen fragenden Blick zu. Der zuckte aber nur mit den Achseln. Manchmal war es einfach besser Hermine für eine Weile in Ruhe zu lassen, damit sie wieder runter kam.

„Bei wem muss sie nachsitzen?"

„Bei Snape!"

„Oh..."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Den ganzen Tag verschanzte sich Hermine hinter Büchern. Sie wusste selbst, dass sie einen Hang zur übermäßigen Dramatik hatte und vielleicht auch etwas überreagierte. Aber hier ging es um ihre Zukunft. Und wenn sie nicht mehr die Möglichkeit hatte ihren Abschluss zu machen, würde sie nie die Stelle im Ministerium bekommen, für die sie sich beworben hatte.

Immer wieder ging ihr durch den Kopf, dass sie knapp davor gewesen war ihre Zukunftspläne nicht umsetzen zu können. Das durfte auf keinen Fall wieder passieren. Von nun an würde sie pünktlich vor Sperrstunde im Gemeinschaftsraum sein und sich auch sonst auf keine verrückten Aktionen mit Ron mehr einlassen.

Ach Ron... Es war so schön mit ihn zusammen zu sein. Die Stimmung war einfach viel gelassener als früher und sie lagen sich nicht mehr immer wegen irgendetwas Belanglosem in den Haaren. Nur noch wegen jeder anderen Kleinigkeit...

Aber schließlich waren sie die letzten Jahre auch prima damit ausgekommen.

Ron war erwachsener geworden und stand zu seinem Wort und seinen Gefühlen. Hermine war sich sicher, dass er ihre große Liebe war und sie ihr Leben nur mit ihm verbringen wollte. Komme was da wolle...

An diesem Abend war sie schon sehr früh im Gemeinschaftsraum und ergatterte, da mal wieder sehr viele Schüler über Weihnachten nach Hause gefahren waren, einen der besten Sessel vor dem Kamin. Auf einem Beistelltisch lag vergessen der _Abendprophet_ und da sie ja eh noch auf Ron und Harry warten wollte, blätterte sie Gedankenverloren darin herum.

Harry war so besessen dieses Jahr den Quidditch-Pokal zu gewinnen, dass er jeden Spieler des Teams dazu verdonnert hatte über die Ferien in Hogwarts zu bleiben und jeden Abend zu trainieren. Hermine konnte einfach nicht verstehen, dass die da auch noch mit machten. Als ob sie bei dem übermäßigen Schneefall überhaupt richtig trainieren konnten.

Immer wieder auf die Uhr blickend überflog sie die Artikel und Schlagzeilen, die jetzt, da es Voldemort und seine Anhänger von Spinnern nicht mehr gab, schrieb die Zeitung kaum mehr Interessantes.

„Wild gewordene Telefonzelle in Greenwich aufgespürt!"

„Harry-Potter Biographie von Rita Kimmkorn veröffentlicht!"

„Ministeriumsball, ein großer Erfolg!"

„Quingley verlässt irische Nationalmannschaft!"

„Ministerwahlen im Endspurt!"

Hermine musste gähnen und kuschelte sich tiefer in den Sessel. Es war jetzt schon kurz vor Sperrstunde und Harry und Ron waren immer noch nicht zurück. Langsam machte sie sich Sorgen. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster sagte ihr, dass es noch heftiger schneite, als zuvor. Sie klappte die Zeitung zu und warf sie achtlos wieder auf den Tisch ehe sie aufstand und unruhig vor dem Kamin auf und ab ging.

Kurz vor zehn Uhr öffnete sich das Portraitloch und Hermine kam ihren Freunden entgegen. Die ganze Mannschaft war durchnässt und tropfte, während ihre Nasen und Ohren feuerrot glühten vor Kälte.

„Wo wart ihr so lange?", fragte Hermine vorwurfsvoll und gab Ron einen Kuss auf die eisigen Lippen.

„Professor Hooch hat uns noch eine Tasse Tee aufgedrückt, als wir die Bälle zurück gebracht haben...", meinte Harry und klopfte sich die Arme um wieder richtig warm zu werden. „Also ich geh jetzt ins Bett. Ich spüre meine Beine immer noch nicht..."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand Harry zur Treppe der Jungenschlafsäle. Auch Ron gab ihr noch einen kleinen Gute-Nacht-Kuss und folgte Harry.

Hermine wusste nicht ob sie frustriert oder verärgert sein sollte. Da wartete sie über zwei Stunden auf die beiden und dann ließen sie sie einfach stehen. Beleidigt eilte sie hoch und machte sich bettfertig. Sie hatte den Schlafsaal über die Ferien für sich alleine und genoss die Ruhe, die hier dank Lavender und Parvarti sonst nie herrschte.

Schon bald war sie eingeschlafen.

_so... dass war der Einstieg... wie wärs mit einem kurzen Feedback? LG Liesl Snape_


	2. Chapter 2

****_Hey! Schön das sich wieder ein paar leute zu meiner Geschichte verirrt haben.  
_

_Genau weiß ich noch nicht wie lang die Story wird aber über 10 Kapitel wird sie auf jeden Fall haben... ich versuche zwei mal wöchentlich zu Updaten und da ich ja bald Ferien habe sollte das auch kein Problem sein ;)  
_

_Ich hoffe ihr bleibt weiter neugierig! und jetzt wünsch ich viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel :D  
_

**2. Kapitel**

Am nächsten Morgen weckte sie etwas feuchtes, das an ihrem Kinn entlang strich. Unwillig aufzuwachen versuchte sie dieses Etwas murrend mit der Hand zu verscheuchen.

„Lass das Krummbein...", murmelte sie verschlafen und wollte sich wegdrehen, um weiter zu schlafen, doch starke Arme drehten sie wieder auf den Rücken und drückten sie in die Matratze.

Gegen das Licht anblinzelnd, das durch die hohen Fenster fiel, öffnete Hermine die Augen. Über ihr ragte Ron nur in seiner Pyjamahose und grinste sie frech an. Eine rote Schleife war provisorisch um seine Hüften gebunden. Er sah zum anbeißen aus mit seinen vom Schlaf zerwühlten Haaren, dachte Hermine schwummrig und legte ein erwartungsvolles Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen.", schmunzelte er und küsste sie zur Begrüßung, „Zeit zum Geschenke auspacken!"

Seine Küsse wurden schnell intensiver und Hermine konnte gar nicht anders als wach zu werden. Es war schön so geweckt zu werden. Daran könnte sie sich glatt gewöhnen, fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie freute sich über seine originelle Idee und erwiderte seine Zuwendungen mit der gleichen Intensität ... Zumindest bis er sich der Länge nach neben ihr ausstreckte und seine Hände abwartend unter seinen Kopf schob.

Lachend über so viel Selbstüberzeugung schlug Hermine die Decke zurück und schlüpfte aus ihrem Nachthemd, ehe sie sich über Ron schwang und sie ihn ihrerseits heftig küsste. Seine Hände fuhren nun fordernd über ihren vom Schlafen warmen, nackten Körper. Es erregte Hermine wie er seinen Unterleib an ihren Hüften rieb und sie stöhnte wohlig in seinen Mund.

Gezielt platzierte sie Küsse entlang seines Kiefers hinunter zu seiner Brust und spielte dort mit seinen erhärteten Brustwarzen, was den Achtzehnjährigen ganz schön aus der Puste zu bringen schien. Seine Erregung konnte Hermine, die sich flach auf ihn gelegt hatte, an ihrem Rippenbogen zucken fühlen und dadurch ermutigt, fuhr sie ihre Zunge aus, um seine salzige, unbehaarte Brust zu schmecken.

Ron stöhnte, als sie die Schleife öffnete, die an dem Bund seiner Hose befestigt war, und deshalb mit ihren Fingern seinen harten Penis streifte. Sie sah ihm verwegen ins Gesicht und zog ihm beherzt die Hose herunter.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten!", schnurrte Hermine heißer und begann damit den sich windenden Mann unter ihr mit dem Mund zu verwöhnen.

Ron krallte stöhnend die Finger in das weiße Bettlacken.

Als er kurz davor war zu kommen, zog er die Hexe an den Schultern zu sich nach oben, küsste sie und schmeckte seinen eigenen salzigen Geschmack, bevor er sich richtig positionierte und in ihre feuchte Enge eindrang. Mit ineinander verflochtenen Zungen begannen sie sich gegeneinander zu bewegen und steuerten damit euphorisch geradewegs auf ihre Erlösung zu.

Ron kam vor Hermine und ergoss sich in die frustriert aufstöhnende Hexe über ihm. Ihr Innerstes war immer noch angespannt, da sie knapp über der Klippe gestanden hatte, als sein erschlafftes Glied aus ihr heraus glitt. Erschöpft rollte sie sich von ihrem Freund herunter und kuschelte sich etwas wehmütig in seine Arme.

Immer noch schwer atmend durchbrach Ron zuerst die Stille: „Harry meinte ich habe mich gestern Abend nicht korrekt verhalten, als ich dich im Gemeinschaftsraum allein gelassen hab... Das tut mir leid, ich war so fertig nach dem Training und wollte nur noch schlafen."

Hermine sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Und warum brauchst du Harry dazu, um das Offensichtliche zu bemerken?", fragte sie mit trotzig vorgeschobener Lippe. Sie war sehr enttäuscht gewesen gestern Abend.

„Ich werde das wieder gut machen...", meinte Ron kleinlaut und küsste ihre Nasenspitze.

Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Ron nicht weiter als bis zur nächsten Mahlzeit dachte. Er hatte noch nie den Draht zu anderen Menschen, so wie ihn Harry besaß. Aber Hermine hätte sich sehr gewünscht, dass er sich wenigstens bei ihr etwas mehr Mühe geben würde.

„Wie bist du eigentlich hier rauf gekommen?", wunderte sich Hermine plötzlich, als ihr die Rutschtreppen in den Sinn kamen.

„Fred und George haben eine Art Saugnapf-Kleber erfunden... mit dem kommt man ganz leicht hier rauf!", grinste Ron und schob den rechten Arm unter den Kopf um einen besseren Blick auf die Hexe neben sich zu haben.

Kopfschüttelnd kuschelte sich Hermine näher an ihren Freund und schlummerte, wegen den hypnotisierenden, kreisenden Bewegungen von Rons Hand auf ihrer Schulter, nach einigen Minuten wieder ein.

0o0o0o0o0o0

„Danke für die Schutzbrille Hermine! Die hat genau meine Stärke... damit seh' ich den Schnatz bei jedem Wetter schon in mehreren Kilometern Entfernung. Super!"

Hermine erwiderte fröhlich die feste Umarmung von Harry und wandte sich danach wieder ihrem Frühstück und ihrer neuen Buchleuchte zu, die selbstständig die Seiten umblätterte, egal an welchem Buch sie gerade heftete. Sie hatte sich sehr gefreut über diese Aufmerksamkeit von Ron und fand sie super praktisch, da sie gerade in Zaubertränke jetzt keine Probleme mehr haben würde gleichzeitig die korrekte Menge Zutaten in einen Trank geben zu können und auf die nächste Seite zum nächsten Schritt zu blättern.

Ron führte Harry gerade seine neue Sammlung Spielkarten der Quiddichmannschaften von Europa vor, die er von seinen Eltern bekommen hatte. Sie hatten alle viel Freude und Spaß an diesem Morgen. Wenn man bedachte, dass sie letztes Weihnachten zerstritten und an verschiedenen Orten verbracht hatten, war es doch so viel schöner.

„Potter!", durchbrach eine tiefe, allzu vertraute Stimme die muntere Runde der drei Gryffindors. Hermine musste sich umdrehen, um zu der Person aufzusehen, die zu ihnen getreten war.

Sofort wurde es still. Sogar die Buchleuchte zitterte unter Snapes durchdringenden Blick und riss total nervös und hektisch eine der Buchseiten ein.

„Sie sollten lieber härter trainieren, als sich auf so billige Hilfsmittel zu verlassen!", meinte der Professor überheblich nach längerem Schweigen und nickte in Richtung der Schutzbrille, die vor Harry auf dem langen Haustisch lag. Und der musste sich hart auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nichts zu erwidern, was ihn in eventuell Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte.

„Jedenfalls wünsche ich Ihnen viel Spaß an der Niederlage gegen Slytherin in drei Wochen!"

Snape kräuselte höhnisch die Lippen, dann wechselte sein Blick zu Hermine, die unwillkürlich schlucken musste, als sie sich den gefährlich glitzernden Augen gegenüber sah.

„Ich erwarte Sie heute Abend um 19 Uhr vor meinem Büro, Granger!"

Was? Heute? Der hatte sie doch nicht mehr alle...

„Aber... Aber es ist Weihnachten, Sir!", protestierte Hermine sofort entrüstet und hätte sich am liebsten gleich selbst eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Snape zu widersprechen führte nie zu etwas Gutem.

Der schwarze Zauberer vor ihr verlagerte sein Gewicht kurz von einem Fuß auf den anderen, ehe er durch zusammen gepresste Zähne antwortete.

„Wie kommen Sie auf die Idee, dass mich das interessieren würde?", zischte er eisig wie das Wetter draußen, machte kehrt und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang aus der Großen Halle.

„Dieser miese... ohhh... Mir fällt einfach kein Schimpfwort mehr ein, das ihn korrekt beschreiben würde!", wütete Hermine nun aufgebracht und stopfte sich mürrisch mehr von ihrem Pudding in den Mund.

„Oh... mir würde da schon einiges...", begann Ron, wurde jedoch von Harry mittels Seitenhieb gestoppt. Der deutete besorgt auf Hermine, die tief über ihren Frühstücksteller gebückt Tränen unterdrückte.

„Ähm... Hermine? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ron unsicher und langte über den Tisch, um seine Hand auf ihre Schulter zu legen.

Hermine schniefte und atmete tief durch, bevor sie sprach.

„Ja... es ist alles in Ordnung... Aber warum muss diese Schlange mir mein Weihnachten verderben?"

„Er ist eben eine Schlange!", meinte Harry schulterzuckend, so als wäre das die einzig logische Antwort auf all ihre Fragen.

Verständnislos schüttelte die Gryffindor den Kopf.

„Egal... bis heute Abend ist noch Zeit... was wollen wir heute machen?", fragte sie schon wieder mit etwas besserer Stimmung.

Snape konnte sie mal. Es war Weihnachten und nur weil er dieses Fest hasste, musste sie sich nicht ihre gute Laune verderben lassen. Was nützte es ihr Trübsal zu blasen, wenn sie das genauso gut beim Nachsitzen auslassen konnte.

Harry und Ron, froh über den Themenwechsel, planten nun fleißig mit ihr den weiteren Wochenverlauf. Das versprachen lustige Ferien zu werden.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermine war zwei Minuten zu früh und wartete bis ihre Uhr die volle Stunde anzeigte, ehe sie an die schwere Tür zu Snapes Büro klopfte. Es war unangenehm kalt hier unten und von irgendwoher zog es gewaltig. Hermine fröstelte und klopfte erneut, als ihr nicht geantwortet wurde.

Diesmal erklang ein übelgelauntes „Eintreten, Tür schließen, Kessel schrubben!" von innen.

Na das konnte ja heiter werden, dachte Hermine noch, seufzte und trat widerwillig den folgenden Stunden, die sie mit einem schlechtgelaunten Zauberer in den Kerkern verbringen musste, entgegen.

Snape zeigte nur kurz zu den schmutzigen Kesseln, die auf einem Haufen in der Ecke lagen, und machte sich dann weiter daran etwas in seiner gedrungener Schrift in ein kleines Notizbuch zu krakeln. Hermine hielt schon ihren Zauberstab in der Hand, ein geeigneter Spruch schon auf den Zunge, als ihr Lehrer sie unwirsch darauf hinwies, sie solle alles per Hand erledigen.

Die junge Hexe biss die Zähne zusammen und hoffte nur darauf, dass ihr Nachsitzen ja auch irgendwann ein Ende haben würde. Dann setzte sie sich auf den kalten Steinboden, nahm eine Wurzelbürste und begann einen Kessel nach dem anderen von eklig riechenden, grünen Rückständen zu befreien.

Nach einigen Ewigkeiten, wie es Hermine vorkam, wischte sie sich mit dem Ärmel den Schweiß von der Stirn. So hatte sie sich ihr letztes Weihnachten auf Hogwarts nicht vorgestellt. Aber immer noch besser als von der Schule geworfen zu werden. Hermine wollte gerade aufstehen, um von dem kleinen Waschbecken in der Ecke einen Lappen zum Kesselpolieren zu holen, verhakte sich aber mit ihrem Fuß an einem Kesselhenkel. Erschrocken stieß sie einen spitzen Schrei aus und lag keine Sekunde später mit einem lauten Scheppern und Poltern in dem Blechhaufen aus Zinn.

Snapes Kopf war hoch geruckt und als er erkannte, was passiert war, grinste er spöttisch.

„Wenn Ihnen die Arbeit zu schwer ist, Miss Ganger, dann bin ich mir sicher, finden wir auch eine noch leichtere Aufgabe für Sie!"

„Nein danke!", zischte Hermine genervt, was Snape eine Augenbraue heben ließ.

Machen Sie sich nur nicht die Mühe her zu kommen und mir auf zu helfen, ging es der Hexe, die sich stolpernd erhob, durch den Kopf. Miese Kellerassel!

Sie rieb sich den Ellenbogen, an dem sicher ein blauer Fleck würde, und holte sich den Lappen, um mit ihrer Arbeit schnell fertig zu werden. Sie wollte nur noch weg hier. Es war kalt und diese Stille machte sie verrückt. Snapes Anwesenheit trug nicht gerade zur Entspannung der Stimmung hier im Kerker bei.

So war sie auch mehr als froh endlich aus seinem Büro entlassen zu werden. Manchmal fragte sie sich ernsthaft, ob Snape nicht irgendwo in den Kerkern absichtlich einen Dementoren versteckte, um seine Schüler vorsätzlich schon unbewusst einzuschüchtern. Sobald man hier unten ankam, wollte man nämlich in der Regel so schnell wie möglich wieder weg.

Hermine schüttelte über ihre wirren Gedanken den Kopf. Ein Blick auf die Uhr und ihr wurde bewusst, dass es schon kurz vor Sperrstunde war. Na toll... Schon am zweiten Tag würde sie wegen Snape ihren guten Vorsatz brechen müssen. Hermine nahm ihre Beine in die Hand und rannte die vielen Treppen bis ganz nach oben. Schließlich kam sie schnaufend am Portrait der fetten Dame an.

Ein Laut der Entrüstung entfuhr ihr, als sie das leere Bild betrachtete. Das setzte allem noch die Krone auf.

Frustriert darüber, dass in letzter Zeit aber auch alles schief lief, hämmerte sie ein paar mal mit der Faust auf die kalte Steinwand und ließ sich dann mit dem Rücken zu ihr auf den Boden plumpsen. Mies gelaunt verschränkte Hermine die Arme, zog die Beine an und hoffte, niemand von den Lehrern würde vorbei kommen, ehe die fette Dame nicht wieder aufgetaucht war.

Nach langen Minuten des Wartens konnte sie Schritte in einem entfernten Gang hören. Oh nein... nicht schon wieder Snape... Bitte nicht, flehte sie im Stillen und rutschte tiefer in den Schatten zwischen zwei Fackeln. Schon hatte sie wieder die schlimmsten Befürchtungen.

Und als hätte jemand ihre stummen Hilfeschreie vernommen, klappte da das Portrait quietschend zur Seite und ein besorgt blickender Harry stand im Eingang.

„Hermine? Was machst du hier?"

Hermine war erleichtert und beeilte sich.

Ohne Harry eine Antwort zu geben, drängte sie sich neben ihm durch das Portraitloch. Erst als sie vor dem warmen Kamin, neben einem schnarchenden Ron saß und die Füße auf das Sofa gezogen hatte, konnte sie richtig durchatmen.

„Was ist denn los Hermine?", fragte Harry lachend und amüsiert über das seltsame Benehmen seiner Freundin, „Du machst ein Gesicht, als hättest du Snape in Unterwäsche gesehen..."

Hermine konnte sich ein Schmunzeln bei dem Gedanken nicht verkneifen, ehe sie sich pikiert schüttelte. Nein danke... das wäre zu viel des Guten.

„Ach... weißt du... ich hab so das Gefühl, als würde momentan alles schief laufen. Egal was ich anpacke geht schief. Gerade eben bin ich mitten in einen Haufen Kessel gestolpert und Snape hat mich damit aufgezogen, dass Kessel schrubben vielleicht doch eine zu anspruchsvolle Arbeit für mich sei. Und dann war auch noch die fette Dame verschwunden, als ich kurz nach Sperrstunde hier angekommen bin."

Sie zog die Nase kraus.

„Am besten ich bleibe für den Rest der Ferien hier. Dann kann mir nichts mehr passieren, außer das ich von einem Haufen Kissen erschlagen werde...", meinte Hermine niedergeschlagen.

„Ach Quatsch! Du hast in letzter Zeit nur zu viel gelernt und zu wenig gelebt. Ruh dich doch einfach ein paar Tage aus und du wirst sehen, dass sich bald wieder alles einrenkt."

Als Hermine ihn mit zweifelnden Blicken bedachte, zwinkerte er ihr zu und ruckte mit den Kopf leicht in Richtung Ron, der genau in diesem Moment einmal besonders laut aufschnarchte. Hermine musste lachen. Ja vielleicht würde es ihr gut tun. Sie hatte schließlich nichts zu verlieren. Und ihrer Beziehung mit Ron könnte es auch nicht schaden. Zum Glück hatten sie Ferien.

_Ist Snape nicht gemein? Mal sehen wie oft sie noch aufeinander treffen ;) LG Liesl Snake_


	3. Chapter 3

_Also... bisher war alles noch Einstieg... jetzt geht so langsam die eigentliche Handlung los_

_Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel  
_

**3. Kapitel**

Harry hatte, wie so oft, recht mit seiner Vermutung. Sobald Hermine sich etwas mehr entspannte, lief alles wieder in geregelten Bahnen. Die Ferien waren spaßig aber viel zu kurz. Nach den Ferien schlug Gryffindor Slytherin in einem spannenden Match mit nur 10 Punkten Unterschied und Ron gab sich ab da die größte Mühe sein schlechtes Verhalten wieder gut zu machen.

Jeden Morgen fand sie auf ihrem Frühstücksteller ein kleines Stück Pergament mit den Worten 'Ich liebe dich' und einmal konnte er sogar Kreacher dazu überreden im Raum der Wünsche ein romantisches Abendessen vorzubereiten. Hermine war erfreut darüber, dass er sich so viele Gedanken um sie machte. Aber sie wusste auch, dass Harry und vor allem Ginny, die nach den Ferien wieder mit ihnen rumhing, Ron mehr als nur einmal auf die Sprünge geholfen haben.

Nach ihrem Nachsitzen bei Snape durfte Hermine in den Zaubertrankstunden immer wieder die demütigende Frage beantworten, ob sie sich der Aufgabe, die sie gerade aufgebrummt bekommen hatten, auch wirklich gewachsen fühle, oder ob Neville ihr nicht doch lieber helfen sollte. Die Slytherins machten sich einen heiden Spaß daraus diese Vorlage von Snape auszunutzen und sie damit aufzuziehen.

Hermine war dankbar dafür, dass Ron ihr in diesen Situationen immer zur Seite stand. Wenn er sie wieder mal vor den Schlangen verteidigte, schmolz ihr Herz, vor Wärme für ihn, dahin. Sie wusste das hörte sich kitschig an. Aber es war nun mal so. Auch wenn sie ihn hin und wieder zurecht wies und ihm erklärte, dass sie sich auch selber gegen solche dummen Kommentare wehren könnte.

„Hermine?"

Ron strich ihr eine verschwitzte braune Loche aus den Augen und beugte sich mit ernster Mine über sie. Sie hatten sich nach dem Abendessen in den Raum der Wünsche zurückgezogen, um ein wenig ihr Zweisamkeit zu genießen.

„Was ist?", fragte Hermine interessiert und noch etwas außer Atem nach ihrem Liebesspiel.

Ron schien nervös, knabberte an seiner Unterlippe und suchte verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten.

„Ich... weiß, dass... es jetzt vielleicht etwas zu früh ist... aber... ich habe mich gefragt, ob wir uns nicht verloben sollten?"

Hermine blinzelte verwirrt. Hatte er gerade wirklich gefragt, von dem sie dachte, dass er gefragt hatte? Oder wünschte sie es sich nur einfach zu sehr, sodass sie es sich eingebildet hatte es aus seinem Mund zu hören!?

Als die Hexe ihm eine Antwort schuldig blieb, richtete Ron sich noch weiter auf und stützte sich mit dem Ellenbogen neben Hermine ab. Sanft strich er ihr über die Wange und erfreute sich ihrer funkelnden Augen.

„Hermine... willst du, dass wir ewig zusammen bleiben? Willst du mich heiraten?"

Der Angesprochenen blieb die Spucke weg. Ihr Herz raste vor Glück, als sie sich Ron an den Hals warf, ihn zu sich zog und verlangend Küsste.

„Ja... Ja und tausendmal ja!", rief sie aus und küsste den ebenfalls glücklichen Ron nochmals.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry erfuhr als Erster von den Neuigkeiten und konnte es natürlich vor Ginny nicht geheim halten. Die freute sich dann fast genauso wie Hermine und wollte am liebsten schon jetzt mit dem Planen beginnen. Bei einem Mädchengespräch unter vier Augen, vertraute sie Hermine an, dass sie auch gerne von Harry einen Antrag bekommen würde.

Harry war selbst sehr verliebt in Ginny und Hermine war sich sicher, nach Rons Antrag würde auch Ginny nicht mehr lange warten müssen.

Sie beschlossen ihre Verlobung noch nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen. Schließlich hatten sie noch einige Monate Schule vor sich und hinterher war immerhin noch genug Zeit es allen anderen mitzuteilen.

Hermine schwebte auf Wolke sieben. Nicht einmal die verbalen Attacken der Slytherins konnten ihre Euphorie stoppen. Selbst Snapes überheblichen Behauptungen prallten an ihr ab.

Irgendwann jedoch begann der normale Alltag wieder die Überhand zu nehmen. Der Schulstoff wurde schwerer, die Recherchen zeitaufwändiger, die Aufsätze länger und ihre Zeit mit Ron immer knapper.

Es war Hogsmeade Wochenende als sie beschlossen die Schulsachen mal wieder Schulsachen sein zu lassen und einfach nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken. Zumindest für ein Wochenende. So saßen die vier Gryffindors in der Großen Halle zum Frühstück, aufgeregt darüber schwatzend, die neue Filiale von 'Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze' zu besuchen.

Ginny kaute gerade genüsslich ihren Toast und las im Tagespropheten, als sie plötzlich ein Hustenanfall überfiel. Harry klopfte ihr beherzt auf den Rücken und die Hexe bekam sich schnell wieder ein. Sie trank einen Schluck Kürbissaft, dann zeigte sie den anderen den Artikel, den sie gerade gelesen hatte.

**Ministerium verabschiedet Rettungsmanöver**

Der neue alte Minister Cornelius Fudge ist besorgt. Die Zentauren, die seit dem Ende von dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf sehr eng mit den Ministerium zusammen arbeiten, sagten voraus, dass es zu einem drastischen Einsturz in der magischen Bevölkerung kommen wird. Statistiken der Abteilung 'Nichtmagische Wesen und Geschöpfe' bestätigen diese Vorhersagen. Laut den Zahlen der letzten Jahren wurden im Schnitt 34% mehr Squibs geboren, als noch vor siebzig Jahren.

„Wir sind sehr besorgt, was die Zukunft der Zaubererwelt angeht!", berichtet der Pressesprecher der oben genannten Abteilung, „Der Minister und sorgfältig ausgewählte Mitarbeiter verschiedenster Aufgabenbereiche arbeiten nun ein Konzept aus, nachdem gezielt Hexen und Zauberer ausgewählt werden, um diesem Abwärtstrend entgegen zu wirken."

Nach einem weiteren Interview mit dem Minister persönlich, erhielten wir die Information, dass besonders Muggelgeborene und Halbblüter im Auge des Ministeriums stehen. Sie sollen frisches magisches Blut in die nächste Generation bringen. Bereits in den letzten Tagen wurden, laut Angaben, mehrere dutzend Aufforderungen an ledige Hexen und Zauberer ausgesandt.

Alle weiteren Informationen erhalten Sie mit diesem Brief, vorausgesetzt sie sind von dem Konzept des Ministeriums betroffen.

Ratlosigkeit machte sich auf all ihren Gesichtern breit. Dass das Ministerium Schritte gegen diese Vorhersagen einleiten würde, war vorauszusehen. Aber dann gleich mittels Zweckehen? Hermine traute Fudge vieles zu, denn der war ein medienverrückter, größenwahnsinniger Zauberer, aber dass er so etwas zulässt, nachdem er nur haarscharf gegen Kingsley Shacklebolt die Wahl zum Minister gewonnen hatte... und dann hilft er auch noch mit diesen Wahnsinn in die Tat umzusetzen. Das war einfach unglaublich.

„Ähm... wie sollen diese 'Auserwählten' Hexen und Zauberer denn dafür sorgen, dass es in Zukunft weniger Squibs gibt?", fragte Ron verständnislos und schaute verwirrt in die besorgten Minen seiner Freunde und Schwester.

„Oh Ron... komm schon!", seufzte Ginny genervt, „Wenn es um Sex geht, bist du doch sonst immer der Erste der mitredet!"

„Hä?... Was hat das mit... oh... ja... verstehe... Aber warum will Fudge so etwas machen? Das ist doch Irrsinn, wenn die ganzen Hexen dann Babys von wildfremden Zauberern großziehen müssen! Eigentlich hat das Ministerium doch was gegen alleinerziehende Mütter..."

„Ich glaube eher das Ministerium stiftet gezielt Zweckehen, Ron, um der gesellschaftlichen Moral nicht zu schaden, oder Hermine?"

Hermine nickte zögernd und zog mit zitternden Händen einen amtlich aussehenden Brief unter dem Stapel ihrer Morgenpost hervor. Das Siegel des Ministeriums war noch ungeöffnet und ihre drei Freunde blickten mit großen Augen und bösen Vorahnungen auf das Pergament in ihren Händen.

„Na toll... und ich dachte das wäre vielleicht die Antwort auf meine Bewerbung im Ministerium.", murmelte Hermine niedergeschlagen.

Ron biss sich nervös auf die Lippe. Schließlich rutschte er zu der verunsichert wirkenden Hermine ran und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Mach ihn doch erst mal auf und dann wissen wir was wirklich drin steht!", sagte er aufmunternd und rieb tröstend ihren Arm.

Tief einatmend öffnete Hermine das Siegel und nahm den Brief heraus, um ihn laut vorzulesen. Doch bereits nach den ersten Sätzen drehte sich der Gryffindor der Magen um.

**Herzlichen Glückwunsch**

Das Ministerium und der Zaubereiminister höchstpersönlich gratulieren Ihnen, Miss Hermine Granger. Sie wurden unter den Zahlreichen zur Verfügung stehenden Hexen und Zauberern ausgewählt, um dem Wohl der Allgemeinheit einen großen Dienst zu tun. Durch Ihre überdurchschnittliche Intelligenz, Ihren Veranlagungen und Fähigkeiten und vor allem Ihrer Herkunft nach sind Sie hervorragend für das Vorhaben des Ministeriums geeignet.

Die verantwortlichen Mitarbeiter des neuen Konzeptes zur Rettung der magischen Gemeinschaft nennen es die 'Wiederbevölkerung'.

Sie werden nun dazu aufgefordert sich in den nächsten drei Monaten an einen Zauberer zu binden, der ebenfalls ausgewählt wurde. (Beiliegende Liste enthält eine Zusammenfassung aller lediger und in Frage kommender männlicher Partner)

Sollten Sie Ihre Wahl getroffen haben und dieser jemand damit einverstanden sein, werden Sie dazu angerufen einen Antrag mit beider Unterschriften an das Ministerium zu schicken. Ein Hochzeitstermin sowie ein gesetzlich festgelegter Ehevertrag werden Ihnen dann umgehend zugesandt.

Bei Verweigerung dieser ehrenvollen Aufgabe, teilt Ihnen der Minister höchstpersönlich einen geeigneten Ehegatten zu und Sie werden zudem noch an weitere, verschärfte Bedingungen gebunden, die in einem weiteren Brief erläutert werden, sollte es soweit kommen.

Zum Wohle der magischen Gemeinschaft

Wir erwarten Ihre Eule

Ihr Ministerium

„Hermine... egal was die schreiben... wir zwei heiraten! Und wenn es sein muss noch heute!"

Rons Gesichtsausdruck war todernst und er verstärkte den Griff um die Schulter seiner fassungslosen Freundin. Es war nicht nur eine Aufforderung zu heiraten... es war ein Befehl. Verbunden mit Konsequenzen für jeden, der sich den Anordnungen widersetzte. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein!

Hastig überflog Hermine die Liste der potentiellen Heiratsanwärter.

„Das ist doch wohl ein Witz!...", spuckte sie aus und warf den Brief von sich.

Ron schien verwirrt. „Wenn du nicht willst, muss es ja nicht gleich heute sein... ich meinte ja nur... kein Grund sauer zu werden..."

„Ach Ron, doch nicht dein Vorschlag! Dieser Mist, den das Ministerium schon wieder veranstaltet! Hat denn keiner von euch auch so einen Brief bekommen?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll, wurde aber enttäuscht, denn alle schüttelten verneinend ihren Kopf, nachdem sie ihre Post kontrolliert hatten.

Überfordert stützte Hermine ihren Kopf in die Hände. „Okay... ich... ich glaube mir ist die Lust vergangen. Ich bleibe hier und recherchiere in der Bibliothek, ob man dem irgendwie entgegen wirken kann."

Ohne den bedrückten Gesichtern ihrer Freunde weiter Beachtung zu schenken, machte sich Hermine auf, um Gesagtes in die Tat umzusetzen. Außerdem wollte sie jetzt allein sein, um DAS zu verarbeiten... Die Bibliothek hatte sie bis jetzt noch nie im Stich gelassen. Sicher würde sie die nötigen Informationen schnell zusammen haben.

Klar tat es ihr Leid den anderen den Tag verdorben zu haben. Aber sie würde sich auch nicht amüsieren können, wenn sie jetzt mit nach Hogsmeade ginge. Sie würde sicher nur schlechte Laune verbreiten.

Aber was bedeutete diese Anforderungen des Ministeriums nun für sie und ihre Zukunft? Würde sie vielleicht nie mit Ron zusammen sein dürfen?

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermine hatte sich an einer der hintersten Tischgruppen in der Bibliothek verschanzt. Zig Bücher lagen aufgeschlagen und aufgestapelt um sie herum. Da sie nicht genau wusste, nach was sie suchte, war es schwierig irgendetwas brauchbares zu finden. Ihre Bemühungen waren bis jetzt nicht mit großen Erfolg gekrönt und das frustrierte Hermine.

Total in das Meer aus Buchstaben vertieft, bemerkte sie nicht wie Ginny die Bibliothek betrat und sich zu ihr setzte. Wie aus einer Trance aufgewacht, schreckte Hermine hoch.

„Was machst du denn hier? Warum bist du nicht mit den anderen nach Hogsmeade?"

„Ich kann dich doch unmöglich so alleine lassen! Immerhin geht es hier um etwas Ernstes."

Hermine rang sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Danke..."

Ginny zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Was soll's... Hogsmeade steht in ein paar Wochen auch noch... Hast du schon was gefunden?"

Hermine rieb sich erschöpft die Augen. „Nein... Außer einer Geschichte über eine Hexe, die im 14. Jahrhundert mal der Ehe, die ihre Eltern arrangiert hatten, entgehen wollte und sich mit einem Trank so verunstaltet hat, dass kein Zauberer sie je hätte zur Frau nehmen wollen."

„Und... das wäre keine Option?", fragte Ginny lapidar und Hermines Augen vergrößerten sich.

„WAS? Bist du verrückt? Soll ich dir vielleicht mal das Bild von der zeigen?"

Ginny musste lachen. Sie hatte nur einen Spaß machen wollen, um Hermine etwas aufzuheitern. Was auch gelang. Zumindest mäßig. Hermine grinste schon mal, aufgrund von Ginnys Übermut.

„Haha... sehr witzig!", frotzelte die Ältere immer noch müde lächelnd zurück.

Bevor sie jedoch wieder in ihrer Arbeit versinken konnte, förderte Ginny ein Blatt Pergament zu Tage. Neugierig nahm Hermine es entgegen und war sprachlos, sowie sie es kurz überflogen hatte. Das war ein Antrag zur Erlaubnis um ihre Hand anhalten zu dürfen. Von Ron unterzeichnet und schon an das Ministerium adressiert.

„Es fehlt nur noch deine Unterschrift!", meinte Ginny mit nun ernstem Gesicht und ließ dabei Hermine nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. „Einen Versuch ist es doch wert, oder? Auch wenn Ron nicht mit auf der Liste steht, er ist ein Kriegsheld so wie du und Harry... meinst du nicht, dass Fudge da ein Auge zu drücken wird?"

„Wer weiß das schon. Diesem Menschen trau ich alles zu..."

_Was meint ihr... wird Fudge es erlauben? ... Der Review-Button da unten will gedrückt werden ;)_

_Lg Liesl Snake  
_


	4. Chapter 4

****_Und jetzt geht es wieder weiter ;)  
_

_viel Spaß wünsch ich... und vergesst nicht... ich liebe ein paar kleine Feedbacks... *lieb kuck*****_

**4. Kapitel**

Hermine zögerte keinen Augenblick und unterschrieb mit klopfenden Herzen und aufgeregt zitternden Händen den Antrag. Noch am selben Abend schickten sie ihn mit einer Schuleule fort. Nun hieß es warten...

Lange warten...

Erst nach gut einer Woche kam die Antwort des Ministeriums mit einem großen grauen Uhu in den Gemeinschaftsraum geflattert. Die vier Gryffindors waren gerade dabei ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, wobei Harry und Ron – zum allgemeinen Durchlüften, wie sie es nannten – zwischendurch eine Partie Schach spielten.

Fahrig wurde das Siegel gebrochen und das amtliche Dokument aus dem Umschlag gezogen.

Eine viertel Stunde später lag Hermine weinend und schluchzend in Rons Armen, während Harry und Ginny den Inhalt des Briefes immer wieder überflogen. Alle vier waren ratlos... Auch Ron schien den Tränen nah, aber er biss die Zähne zusammen und wollte für Hermine stark sein, wenn sie es schon nicht sein konnte. Beruhigend drückte er sie an sich, aber in seinem Inneren rumorte ein unbändiger Hass gegen das Ministerium.

„Wie können die es wagen meinen Antrag für Hermine abzulehnen?", begehrte er auf, „Was gibt denen das Recht so über unsere Entscheidungen zu walten? Ich versteh das alles nicht... Wenn ich von denen auch nur einen in die Finger kriege... der kann was erleben! Den prügle ich so zusammen, dass er glaubt Fluffy wäre ein Kuscheltier!"

Ginny rutschte näher zu Harry, der einen Arm um sie legte. Einerseits war sie froh, dass sie selbst von diesem Erlass verschont geblieben war, aber andererseits zerriss es ihr das Herz, wie sie das Glück ihres Bruders und deren Freundin, ähnlich einem instabilen Kartenhaus, in sich zusammen fallen sah. Ron hatte recht: Keiner sollte so über andere bestimmen können. Hatten sie nicht gegen genau das im Krieg gekämpft? Gegen Unterdrückung? Für die Freiheit?

Das hatte nichts mehr mit Freiheit und freien Entscheidungen zu tun...

Auch Harry stand der Zorn ins Gesicht geschrieben. Der Ansatz seiner Ohren war schon ganz rot. Ein schlechtes Zeichen...

„Was ist los Harry?", fragte Ginny besorgt.

Harry entkam ein tiefes Grollen. „Es ist Fudge... Hundertprozentig! Ich verwette meinen Besen darauf, dass ER allein gegen die Hochzeit von Ron und Hermine gestimmt hat."

Sowohl Ron, als auch Ginny waren verwirrt. Sogar Hermine hatte aufgehört zu weinen und schaute mit rot verquollenen Augen und feuchten Wangen zu ihm auf.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie heißer und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über ihr Gesicht.

„Ich meine damit, dass Fudge nur noch misstrauischer ist, als früher. Er glaubt bestimmt ich hätte die Absicht gegen das Ministerium vorzugehen, nachdem es sich im Krieg auf Voldemorts Seite geschlagen hat... In dem einzigen Interview, das ich dem Tagespropheten damals gegeben habe, habe ich deutlich gesagt, dass das Ministerium unter einem anderen Minister besser dran gewesen wäre. Und jetzt will Fudge bestimmt verhindern, dass wir drei noch näher zusammen zu wachsen, indem wir uns gegenseitig heiraten. Wir würden uns nur gegen ihn verbünden und ein Komplott gegen ihn auf die Beine stellen. Und das will er versuchen zu verhindern!", erklärte Harry mit bitterer Stimme.

So abwegig sich das Ganze aus Harrys Mund auch anhörte, alle wussten, dass es mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit der Wahrheit entsprach. Harry hatte in auch in weiteren Interviews, unter anderem dem Klitterer, preis gegeben, dem Ministerium nie wirklich vertraut zu haben. Und Fudge schon gleich drei mal nicht. Sie alle waren sich sicher, Kingsley würde das Rennen machen und der neue Minister werden.

Tja... falsch gedacht...

Im Nachhinein gesehen jedenfalls, waren diese Aussagen von dem schwarzhaarigen jungen Zauberer ziemlich unvorsichtig gewesen. Vor allem, da der Tagesprophet oft zur Übertreibung neigt und alles noch schön dramatisiert. Eigentlich sollten sie es ja besser wissen. Immerhin hatten sie in den vergangenen Jahren schon oft genug Scherereien mit dem Schandblatt des Ministeriums. Aber das änderte jetzt auch nichts mehr an Hermines problematischer Lage.

Sie liebte Ron! Und sie wollte ihn - verdammt noch mal - auch heiraten!

Fieberhaft überlegte Hermine, was das Ministerium in ihr sah und was sie ändern könnte, damit sie von selbst aus dem Programm entlassen wurde. Dann würde sie keinen Fremden mehr heiraten müssen. Kurz kam ihr auch die Geschichte von der Hexe in Erinnerung, von der sie Ginny in der Bibliothek erzählt hatte. Doch diesen Gedanken verwarf sie so schnell wieder, wie er gekommen war.

Sie war zwar bereit einiges zu opfern, um mit Ron zusammen sein zu können, aber irgendwo gab es Grenzen. Und sich körperlich auf diese Weise zu entstellen, wie die Hexe, von der auch ein schauderhaftes Bild im Buch abgedruckt war, war deutlich über ihrer eigenen Toleranzgrenze.

Es war hoffnungslos.

Gedankenverloren spielte Hermine mit Rons Fingern und kuschelte sich Trost suchend noch weiter an ihn. Wenn alles hart auf hart kam, gab es noch eine Möglichkeit, über die Hermine aber erst gar nicht nachdenken wollte, da das auch keine nennenswerte Option für sie wäre.

„Wir könnten abhaun...", warf Ron plötzlich in den Raum und sprach somit den Gedanken aus, mit dem Hermine ebenfalls gerade gespielt hatte.

„Wir könnten noch vor der Drei-Monats-Frist aus England raus sein."

„Ja das könnten wir... und wohin dann? Ohne Abschluss, Geld oder Arbeit werden wir nicht lange durchhalten, Ron!"

So sehr es schmerzte, Hermine versuchte sachlich zu bleiben und nicht überstürzt zu handeln. Sie hatte schon mehrmals klar gemacht, dass sie ihren Abschluss machen wollte, wusste aber noch nicht recht, wie sie dazu stand, wenn sie dafür Ron nicht würde haben können. Wie gesagt... nur wenn es hart auf hart käme...

„Ich werde schon Arbeit finden... Man kann immer zwei starke Hände brauchen...", hielt Ron wenig überzeugend dagegen.

Das war alles einfach zu verrückt und zu nervenaufreibend. Schon wieder glitzerten Tränen in Hermines Augen. Auch Ginny wischte verstohlen durch ihr Gesicht.

„Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach so verschwinden.", meinte der jüngste Weasley-Spross dann vorwurfsvoll, „Wo wollt ihr denn leben? Außer uns habt ihr doch nichts... und wir sind hier! Wollt ihr wie letztes Jahr in einem Zelt schlafen und umherstreunern, wie Schwerverbrecher? Noch dazu würden unsere Eltern und der Orden das nicht zu lassen!"

„Wir finden schon einen Weg, damit ihr zusammen sein könnt! Und wenn wir die ganze Bibliothek auf den Kopf stellen müssen!"

Hermine lächelte Harry dankbar an. Es bedeutete ihr sehr viel, dass ihre Freunde hinter ihnen standen.

0o0o0o0o0o0

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du DAS machen willst? Findest du nicht das geht ein bisschen zu weit?"

Unsicher aber doch entschlossen nickte Hermine ihrer Freundin über den Rand eines großen Buches zu. Sie hatten sich Harrys Tarnumhang geliehen, um die verbotene Abteilung durchstöbern zu können. Draußen heulte der Wind und rüttelte an den engen Fenstern in dem dunklen Sektor der Bibliothek. Eine einsame Kerze flackerte auf dem Tisch vor ihnen und warf verschwommene Schatten an die düsteren Regale um sie herum.

„Wir suchen jetzt schon sein mehreren Tagen... Und es ist bis jetzt der einzige Weg, der auch nur annähernd in Erwägung gezogen werden kann.", sagte Hermine flüsternd aber mit einer erstaunlicher Festigkeit, die selbst sie erstaunte, „Ich bin bereit das für Ron aufzugeben! Ich liebe ihn und ich will mit ihm zusammen sein..."

Ergeben seufzte Ginny auf, zog ihren Zauberstab und fertigte eine Kopie des Trankes, den Hermine als 'ihren einzigen Weg' betitelte. Ihr war ziemlich mulmig zu mute, aber sie wagte es nicht Hermine etwas entgegen zu setzen. Es war zu verrückt DAS zu wagen... Aber schließlich war die ganze Situation verrückt.

Ginny wollte ihre Freundin mal wieder lachen sehen. Momentan rannte Hermine immer mit einer abweisenden und nachdenklichen Miene durch die Korridore von Hogwarts. Ihr schien gar nichts anderes mehr durch den Kopf zu gehen, als dieser dumme Erlass und wie sie ihn umgehen könnte. Ginny hatte die Liste mit Heiratskandidaten ebenfalls begutachtet. Die jungen Männer, ihrem Alter entsprechend, waren dünn gesät. Auf Hogwarts waren insgesamt vier Jungen betroffen.

Zwei Ravenclaws, ein Hufflepuff und... welch Überraschung... Draco Malfoy. Alle vier ziemlich intelligent und relativ gut aussehend. Auch hatten alle ein nicht gerade geringes Vermögen. Aber Hermine wollte eben nur ihren Ron... und Ginny konnte das verstehen. Immerhin würde sie selbst Harry auch nicht verlassen wollen.

„Ich seh' dir an der Nasenspitze an, dass du das nicht gut heißt. Aber ich habe keine andere Wahl! Bitte verstehe mich...", bat Hermine mit flehend blitzenden Augen.

Ginny nickte. Wenn es den Beiden weiter helfen würde. An ihr würde es nicht scheitern.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ron, Seamus und Harry lagen gerade auf ihren scharlachrot überzogenen Betten und quatschten über die Quidditch-Tabellen dieser Saison, als Hermine die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal aufdrückte.

Sechs Augenpaare waren sofort auf sie gerichtet.

„Ähm... Hi Jungs! Ron... kann ich dich kurz sprechen?"

„Ja klar!"

„Allein... bitte!", fügte Hermine an, als Harry und Seamus keine Anstalten machten sich weg zu bewegen.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn bat Ron die Jungs zu gehen, wobei Seamus eindeutig in Rons Richtung mit den Augenbrauen wackelte, und Hermine setzte sich zu ihrem Liebsten aufs Bett. Nervös strich sie sich eine verirrte Strähne hinters Ohr. Ron nahm sogleich ihre Hand in seine und betrachtete sie besorgt.

„Was ist los, Mine?", fragte er umsichtig und für seine Verhältnisse mit einem etwas zu fürsorglichen Gesicht.

Hermine lächelte ihm unsicher entgegen. Sie konnte einfach nicht einschätzen, was er zu ihrem Vorschlag sagen würde. Stundenlang war sie wach gelegen und hatte sich gefragt, was wäre, wenn er sich gegen diese Möglichkeit äußerte und ob sie dann noch genug Zeit hätten einen anderen Ausweg zu finden.

„Es gäbe einen Weg, durch den ich dem Ministeriumsbeschluss entgehen kann.", fing sie an und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, indem sie tief durchatmete.

„Und?"

Ron schien ehrlich interessiert. Seine Stimme klang hoffnungsvoll. Hermine schluckte.

„Es... wäre schwarze Magie... und es würde unser Zusammenleben später schwer beeinträchtigen!"

„Nun spucks schon aus, Hermine. Die Schulregeln noch einmal zu brechen, sollte jetzt das geringste Problem sein."

Hermine drückte Rons Hand fester und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Wir könnten in Zukunft keine Kinder zusammen haben, Ron. Und ich weiß doch wie sehr du dir welche wünscht!", erklärte Hermine bedauernd und zuckte bei Rons entrücktem Gesichtsausdruck zusammen.

Die tiefe Denkfalte passte nicht zu seinem jungen Gesicht.

„Erklär' mir das genauer... bitte!"

„Das Ministerium will diese Ehen stiften, damit frisches, magisches Blut die Geburten von Squibs verhindert. Das bedeutet im übertragenen Sinne, sie wollen, dass wir in diesen Ehen auch Kinder in die Welt setzten sollen, Ron. Aber wenn ich mir diese Fähigkeit durch einen Trank nehme, werden die mich in dem Programm nicht mehr brauchen und dann können wir zusammen sein."

Rons Kiefer mahlten, als er angestrengt über ihren Vorschlag nachdachte. Eigentlich betraf es ja nur ihren Körper, den Hermine damit verschandelte... aber es war auch Rons Zukunft und er hatte ihr schon mehr als einmal vorgeschwärmt, dass er am liebsten einen ganzen Stall voller Kinder mit ihr haben möchte.

„Also... du nimmst einen Trank, damit du nicht mehr fähig bist Babys zu bekommen und... dann können wir heiraten?"

„Genau!"

„Findest du das nicht ein bisschen zu gefährlich?", fragte er vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu verärgern.

Klar wollte er mit Hermine sein restliches Leben verbringen, aber er wollte eigentlich auch eine Familie mit ihr gründen. Nur wäre das dann nicht mehr möglich. Nun... das alles war immerhin keine Entscheidung, die man so mir nichts, dir nichts über Nacht entscheiden sollte. Er musste eindeutig noch genauer darüber nachdenken. Es ging ja auch um Hermines Gesundheit.

Ein weiteres Mal verfluchte er den Minister für seinen Verfolgungswahn.

„Du klingst schon wie Ginny!", murrte Hermine. Sie wollte ihn davon überzeugen dem Ganzen zu zu stimmen. Also versuchte sie es eindringlich weiter. „Wenn dir so viel daran liegt, könnten wir später mal Kinder adoptieren. Aber es ist unsere einzige Chance! Ich will mit dir ein gemeinsames Leben aufbauen Ronald..."

Langsam nickte Ron. Hermine konnte ihm nicht ansehen, ob er aus Überzeugung zustimmte, oder ob er nur nachgegeben hat, damit er ihr einen Gefallen tat. Sie beschloss ihn weiter zu beobachten, ob er mit der Situation klar kommen würde. Sie würde einfach mal den Trank brauen, der alleine schon einen Monat in Anspruch nehmen würde und hinterher konnten sie immer noch entscheiden, wie weit sie für ihr Glück gehen würden.

Eine bedrückte Stille breitete sich zwischen den Beiden aus und Hermine beendete sie, indem sie sich nach vorne beugte und ihm einen fragenden Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. War er sauer auf sie, weil sie ihn vor eine solch folgenschwere Wahl stellte? Er war plötzlich so verschlossen...

Resigniert seufzte Ron auf und zog sie mit sich aufs Bett. Hermine kuschelte sich sofort nah an ihn. So lagen sie beide beieinander und trösteten sich gegenseitig in ihren Leid, die Arme fest um den jeweils anderen geschlungen.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Es war schwer sich im Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Zu viel unterschiedliche, bedrückende Gedanken kreisten Hermine im Kopf herum. Ron war, seit sie mit ihm gesprochen hatte, seltsam still geworden.

Das irritierte sie mehr, als wenn er ihr ständig Vorhaltungen machen oder sie für verrückt erklären würde. Jedenfalls konnte sie sich so nur schwer auf den vor ihr stehenden Trank konzentrieren. Schon zwei mal hatte sie zu viel von einer Zutat zugegeben und es hinterher mit längeren Kochzeiten und unterschiedlichen Temperaturen wieder irgendwie glatt zu bügeln versucht.

Aber das hatte ihr eine Menge Zeit gekostet. Sogar Neville war schon drei Schritte weiter als sie. Es war aber auch zum Haare raufen! Sie stieß einen leisen (oder doch nicht ganz so leisen), frustrierten Fluch aus, als ihre Hände während des Schneidens zu zittern begannen und ihre Würfel ungleichmäßig wurden.

Einige Köpfe drehten sich kurz zu ihr um und, verflucht sei ihr Schicksal, genau in diesem Moment stand Snape hinter ihr.

„5 Punkte von Gryffindor für diesen unangebrachten Ausbruch, Miss Granger!", schnarrte er, sandte ihr einen missbilligenden Blick und setzte sich wieder an sein Pult, um dort, für den Rest der Stunde, damit fortzufahren jeden, der es wagte, auch nur in seine Richtung zu blinzeln, nervös bis tot zu starren.

Sowie die Glocke leutete, trug die gesamte Klasse ihre Proben zu Snape nach vorn. Hermine gab nur einen halbfertigen Trank ab. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben. Aber momentan war ihr das egal. Auch als Snape über ihren Trank spöttisch eine Augenbraue hochzog und arrogant meinte: „Doch nicht so einfach, was Miss Granger?", kümmerte sie es kein bisschen.

Okay ein bisschen vielleicht schon, aber das komische Verhalten von Ron machte ihr mehr Sorgen.

Sie würde mit dem Trank heute Abend beginnen. Die wichtigsten Dinge waren schon im Klo der Maulenden Myrte versteckt. Die meisten Zutaten auch. Dennoch fehlten noch zwei seltene Pflanzen, die sie hoffte bei Snape im Büro zu finden.

Und da musste sie irgendwie rein... Aber dazu hatte sie noch etwas Zeit. Zuerst würde nämlich das Salamanderblut mit den Löwenfischgräten 36 Stunden einkochen müssen, ehe sie richtig beginnen konnte.

_*immer noch lieb kuck* so 'n kleines Weihnachstgeschenk-Review? ;)_

_Lg Liesl Snake  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Es geht weiter :) mal sehen, ob Ron das zulässt... oder es überhaupt soweit kommt... _**  
**

_Jetzt jedenfalls will Hermine bei Snape ein paar Zutaten stibizen... ob das klappt?  
_

_viel Spaß  
_

**5. Kapitel**

Einige Stunden später war Hermine gerade damit fertig geworden, die Basis des Fruchtbarkeits-hemmenden Trankes aufzusetzen. Mit Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn beseitigte sie geschwind die Reste der benötigten Zutaten und säuberte ihre Instrumente. Dieses Gebräu hatte es in sich. Vom Schwierigkeitsgrad noch schwerer als der Vielsafttrank.

Gehetzt wagte Hermine einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Puh... Sie hatte noch eine halbe Stunde bis die Sperrstunde begann. Hermine atmete tief durch. Zumindest würde sie heute mal pünktlich im Gemeinschaftsraum sein. Sie sah noch einmal kurz nach dem vor sich hin brodelnden Trank, den sie, genau wie in ihrem zweiten Jahr, über einer der Toilettenschüsseln aufgestellt hatte. Dann machte sie sich rasch auf, um rechtzeitig in den Turm zu kommen.

Doch sie kam nicht weit...

Gerade als sie um die Ecke des Korridors huschen wollte, wurde sie heftig an ihrem flatternden Umhang zurückgezogen. So schnell konnte Hermine gar nicht schauen, wurde sie auch schon von einem hochgewachsenen Blondschopf gegen die raue Schlosswand gedrückt.

„Malfoy!", zischte Hermine und verengte ihre Augen.

Was machte der um diese Zeit hier? Aber egal was er ihr zu sagen hätte, es würden mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nur Beleidigungen sein. Wo sie in den letzten Tagen, seit ihrem Nachsitzen, gestichelt und geärgert wurde, war der Silber-blonde Slytherin immer vorne dran gewesen.

Manchmal fragte sie sich wirklich, warum er immer noch so war, wie er eben war. Er war schließlich kein Todesser mehr. Wurde genau wie sein Vater frei gesprochen... Sehr zum Missfallen von Harry und Ron. Aber es hatte sich nichts in ihrem Umgang miteinander zum Guten gewendet. Okay... Draco Malfoy war mittlerweile erwachsen genug, um das Wort 'Schlammblut' in der Öffentlichkeit nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Doch hinter seinen eisigen, grauen Augen konnte sie sehr gut erkennen, was er von ihresgleichen hielt.

Nämlich sehr wenig.

Sein all zu bekanntes spöttisches Lächeln lag auf seinen Zügen, als er sie so betrachtete. Der Griff um ihre Schulter wurde noch fester, als Hermine sich von ihm losschütteln wollte. Dann grapschte er mit seinen blassen Fingern nach ihrem Kinn und hielten es, wie bei einer Viehausstellung, zur Begutachtung fest.

Abwertend schüttelte er seinen Kopf und seufzte theatralisch.

„Das die sowas wie dich auf diese Liste gesetzt haben, lässt mich wirklich an der Intelligenz des Ministeriums zweifeln... Warum bitte solltest du zur Elite der Zaubereigemeinschaft gehören, Granger? Hast du sie bestochen? Hattest Angst, dass dich sonst niemand heiraten würde und du für immer allein bleibst, was!"

Draco hatte eine verspottende Babysprache eingeschlagen. Hermine ballte zornig ihre Fäuste und langte nach ihrem Zauberstab.

„Was willst du von mir, Malfoy?", verlangte sie angespannt zu wissen.

„Ich? Was sollte ich schon von dir wollen?"

„Warum würdest du mir sonst so nahe treten? Doch wohl nicht aus freien Stücken, oder?"

Über Malfoys Augen tauchte eine tiefe Zornesfalte auf. Beinahe die Gleiche, die Snape immer mit sich herum trug, wenn er besonders sauer war, fuhr es Hermine kurz durch den Kopf. Der Gedanke ließ sie schlucken. Sofort jedoch rief sie sich wieder zur Ruhe. Auch wenn er ihr überlegen war, konnte ihr hier in dem offenen Korridor nichts passieren. Außerdem war sie um einiges flinker mit dem Zauberstab, als Draco es war.

Hermine lächelte spitzbübisch.

„Hab ich also recht?", stichelte sie weiter und ignorierte seinen verärgerten Ausdruck.

„Pass auf was du sagst, Granger! Die Konsequenzen würden dir womöglich nicht gefallen...", warnte der Slytherin verheißungsvoll.

„Ich hab keine Angst mehr vor dir, Frettchen! Ich bin nicht mehr zwölf Jahre alt... also lass deine Psycho-Spielchen und sag mir, warum du mich aufgehalten hast oder lass mich los!", zischte Hermine, jetzt ebenfalls verärgert.

Wenn er schon nichts anständiges zu Sagen wusste, sollte er ihre Zeit nicht verschwenden und sie frei geben. Mit erregtem Feuer in den Augen starrte sie zu ihm empor. Sie sah kurz Unsicherheit in seinem Blick aufblitzen, die aber sofort wieder verschwand, als er schließlich mit verkrampften Kiefer antwortete.

„Mein Vater verlangt, dass ich mir die fähigste Hexe aus der Liste aussuche und er kümmert sich dann darum, dass sie meinen Antrag auch unterschreibt!", informierte er die Gryffindor mit erhobener Nase, „Ich wollte dich nur vorwarnen, Granger, denn du bist in der näheren Auswahl..."

WAS? Das meinte der doch nicht ernst... sie sollte eine Malfoy werden? Nur über ihre Leiche. Wäre die Lage nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte Hermine ein ungläubiges Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken können. Aber so...

Noch bevor die perplexe Hexe ihren Mund aufmachen konnte, um ihm entgegen zu schreien, dass er sich seinen Antrag sonst wo hin stecken konnte, wurden sie von einer energischen Stimme unterbrochen. Sofort flogen ihrer beide Köpfe herum.

„Miss Granger! Mister Malfoy! Was suchen Sie noch hier? In ein paar Minuten ist Sperrstunde... Sie gehören längst in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume... jetzt aber zack zack!", wies Professor McGonagall ihre Schüler zurecht.

Mit einem eindringlichen Blick in Hermines Richtung, ließ Draco schließlich von ihr ab und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Immer noch überrumpelt, folgte sie ihm mit nachdenklichen Blicken.

„Miss Granger..."

„Oh... Verzeihung Professor! Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zum Turm, als Malfoy... ich meine Draco... ich meine... er hat mich aufgehalten und..."

„Lassen Sie´s gut sein, Mädchen und gehen Sie, bevor Professor Snape Sie schon wieder auf den Gängen erwischt!"

Hermine nickte eifrig und wollte sich schon zum Gehen wenden, als die Schulleiterin sie doch noch kurz zurück hielt.

„Ah... Miss Granger. Eines noch... Würden Sie die Güte haben mich Samstag um 19 Uhr in meinem Büro zu besuchen? Ich glaube Sie ahnen bereits worum es geht."

Betreten nickte Hermine und McGonagall entfernte sich mit einem mitleidsvollem Lächeln.

Innerlich stöhnte die junge Hexe auf, als sie sich im Mädchenschlafsaal auf ihr Bett schmiss und gequält die Augen schloss. Das letzte was sie jetzt wollte, war mit Minerva McGonagall über diesen Erlass des Ministeriums zu quatschen... Womöglich würde sie ihr noch helfen wollen einen passenden, zukünftigen Ehemann auszusuchen. Sie wollte doch nur Ron... warum verstand das denn niemand?

Eine einzelne Träne rann über ihre erhitzte Wange, vertrocknete jedoch gleich wieder, da der Gedanke an das Gespräch mit Malfoy sie wieder ernüchterte. Wie kam der nur darauf, dass sie bereit wäre IHN zu heiraten? Hatte er die letzten Jahre und den Krieg etwa nicht so erlebt wie sie? Allein wenn sie sich vorstellte mit Draco unter einem Dach (das von Hogwarts mal ausgenommen... obwohl...) zu leben, bereitete ihr eine Gänsehaut.

Sie musste ganz dringend etwas tun. Wenn das mit dem Trank nur schneller ginge.

Und da waren sie wieder. Diese Zweifel...

Ja... sie machte sich immer noch Sorgen darüber, ob Ron wirklich damit klar kommen würde. Aber seit sie vor ein paar Stunden das komplette Kapitel über die Zubereitung, Wirkung und Anwendung dieses Gemisches gelesen hatte, war auch ihr ziemlich mulmig geworden. Sie hatte Angst...

Hermine redete sich zwar immer ein, dass sie stark war... aber so stark? Würde sie wirklich so weit gehen KÖNNEN? Sie würde alles für ihre Liebe tun... Schon als kleines Mädchen hatte sie sich vorgenommen, für die liebsten Menschen in ihrem Leben zu kämpfen... Aber auch eine Hermine Granger hatte Grenzen und war gerade dabei sie auszutesten... und würde sie vielleicht sogar übertreten.

Total erschöpft von den späten Ereignissen dieses Abends, schlief Hermine sogar noch mit Schuluniform auf ihrer Bettdecke ein.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Der folgende Tag lief, abgesehen von ein, zwei Besuchen im Klo der Maulenden Myrthe recht ruhig ab. Malfoy verhielt sich ruhig und beachtete sie nicht einmal. Er tat so, als hätte es den Zusammenprall gestern nicht gegeben. Als hätte er ihr nicht angedroht sie zur Frau zu nehmen. Hermine schüttelte es noch immer...

Sie hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt Harry, Ron und Ginny einzuweihen und ihr von dem dreisten Gespräch mit dem Slytherin zu erzählen, hielt es dann aber doch für sinnvoller ihre Freunde nicht damit auch noch zu belasten. Denn die taten in letzter Zeit sehr viel für Hermine und sie war dankbar, dass sie so von ihnen unterstützt wurde.

Gemeinsam schmiedeten sie den Plan in Snapes Büro einzubrechen, um an die schwer zu beschaffenden und hoch seltenen Teufelsblüten und die nicht gerade ungiftigen Dornen einer Dämondistel zu gelangen.

Hermine wollte sich eigentlich nur Harrys Tarnumhang ausborgen und alleine losziehen. Aber der junge Zauberer wollte sie nicht alleine in die Kerker ziehen lassen. Auch Ron und Ginny waren strikt dagegen. Sie ließen die entschlossene Hexe erst gehen, als sie einwilligte Ginny mit unter den Tarnumhang mitzunehmen und Harry und Ron sollten sie beiden mit der Karte des Rumtreibers im Auge behalten. Sollte Snape, der sich um diese Uhrzeit normalerweise auf seinem Rundgang befand, frühzeitig zurück kommen, würden sie die Mädchen über die Zaubergalleonen der DA sofort darüber informieren.

Hermine konnte nicht leugnen, dass es sich falsch anfühlte wieder einmal gegen ihre Vorsätze und somit auch gegen die Regeln zu verstoßen... und das nächtliche Rausschleichen war dabei noch ihre geringste Sorge. Sie musste Snape beklauen. Mal wieder...

Es hatte ihr schon damals in ihrem zweiten Jahr lange auf dem Magen gelegen das tun zu müssen. Doch es half nichts drum herum. Wenn sie nicht die Möglichkeit hatte in die Nokturngasse zu gehen, musste sie sich schließlich anders mit Zutaten eindecken.

Ginny und Hermine schlichen in dieser Nacht, so leise wie möglich, hinab zu den Kerkergewölben. Es war stockduster in den Gängen unter Hogwarts und keine einzige Fackel war erleuchtet, um ihnen den Weg zu erhellen. Hermine fröstelte und drängte Ginny dazu schneller zu laufen. Auch die jüngere Hexe war nicht gerade die Ruhe in Person.

Wenn sie sich beeilten, wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit erwischt zu werden sicher geringer, dachte Hermine und begann einen merkwürdigen Singsang in ihrem Kopf zu fabrizieren._ Selbst wenn er kommt, er sieht uns nicht! Er sieht uns nicht! Er sieht uns nicht!_

Hermines Herz klopfte, als sie vor der hölzernen, mit Eisenscharnieren beschlagenen Tür anhielten. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, um die Schutzzauber und -flüche zu ermitteln und sie zu eliminieren, damit sie ohne weitere Probleme ins Büro gelangen konnten. Es war besonders knifflig. Snape kannte sich gut mit Verteidugungszaubern aus und wusste wie er damit sein Hab und Gut vor Einbrechern zu schützen hatte. Dafür zollte sie ihm großen Respekt... aber das war auch schon alles.

In der Hoffnung alle Zauber entfernt zu haben, drückte Hermine die kalte Klinke hinunter und trat mit klopfendem Herzen in den ebenfalls dunklen Raum.

„Beeil' dich bitte!", flehte Ginny unruhig, als Hermine unter dem Tarnumhang hervor schlüpfte und mit einem „Lumos" den Raum erleuchtete, um die Richtigen Zutaten zu finden. Auch sie trat händeringend durch die Tür.

Sorgfältig sorgte Hermiine dafür, auch ja keinen Krach zu machen. Hochkonzentriert suchte sie die vollen Regalreihen ab. Es dauerte etwas bis sie gefunden hatte, wonach sie suchte. Dann bemühte sie sich davon jeweils nur die Menge zu nehmen, die sie auch brauchte.

„Ich hab alles!", meinte Hermine schließlich flüsternd zu Ginny, betrachtete aber wehmütig all die vielen anderen, sehr interessanten und wertvollen Trankzutaten.

„Dann komm! Ich halt es vor Spannung nicht mehr aus..."

„Keine Panik Ginny! Ron und Harry hätten sich längst gemeldet, wenn..."

Hermine erstarrte mitten im Satz.

Auf dem Gang vor dem Büro war das laute Scheppern einer umgefallenen Ritterrüstung zu hören, welches blechern an den kalten, steinernen Wänden widerhallte und damit einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm fabrizierte.

Ginny hatte sich erschrocken umgedreht.

Hermines Puls raste plötzlich, so sehr war sie zusammengezuckt. Reflexartig löschte sie ihren Zauberstab und schlüpfte zu Ginny unter den hochgehobenen Umhang.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig... Peeves der Poltergeist, der draußen Radau veranstaltet und offensichtlich die nur angelehnte Tür zu Snapes Büro bemerkt hatte, steckte seinen Kopf in den Raum. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen starrte er in die Dunkelheit.

„HALLO?", krähte er misstrauisch.

Ginny und Hermine hielten den Atem an und bewegten sich kein Stück. Durch den Stoff vor ihren Augen konnten sie noch weniger erkennen, als eh schon. Dann plötzlich fühlte Hermine, wie die Galleone in ihrer Tasche heiß wurde.

Snape kommt!

Scheiße, dachte Hermine panisch und bedachte ihre Freundin mit einem hecktischen Blick. Ginny war kalkweiß im Gesicht und die ältere Hexe konnte ihr Herz bis zu sich klopfen hören. Wenn jetzt etwas schief lief, war alles aus!

„PEEVES!", polterte auch schon die düstere Stimme ihres Professors durch den leeren Korridor draußen, „Was bei Merlins Bart hast du in meinem Büro zu suchen? Hau sofort ab!"

„HAHA! Denkst'e! War schon offen, als ich her gekommen bin!", kicherte der Poltergeist, „Was sagt man dazu... Die Oberschlange ist nicht mal fähig ihren Bau richtig zu verschließen. HAHAHA!"

„VERSCHWINDE!"

Snape ließ mit mahlenden Kiefern Luft aus seiner vor Wut bebenden Nase strömen, ehe er erzürnt zu den beiden Hexen ins Büro stapfte und die Tür hinter sich laut zu knallte. Mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabes, war das Büro hell, bzw. so schummrig erleuchtet wie immer.

Misstrauisch scannte Snape jeden Zentimeter des Raumes. Hermine konnte das Schloss klicken hören. Oh nein... jetzt hat er auch noch die Tür verschlossen! Ihr Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Sie suchte verzweifelt einen Weg hier raus zu finden, bevor Snape sie beide entdeckte.

Dann schauten seine dunklen, Unheil verkündenen Augen direkt in die ihren und Hermines Herz blieb für einen Augenblick stehen.

_:S was glaubt ihr... schaffen die zwei es noch raus oder hat Snape sie schon durchschaut?... schreibt mir doch ;)_

_LG Liesl Snake  
_


	6. Chapter 6

****_Na... Wollt ihr wissen, ob Hermine und Ginny entkommen? Bittesehr :)  
_

_Ich wünsche viel Spaß  
_

**6. Kapitel**

'Bitte nicht! Bitte nicht!', schrie alles in ihr.

Doch er wanderte weiter mit seinen Augen, bis er mit seinem Blick an dem Zutatenregal hinter seinem Schreibtisch hängen blieb.

Das finstere Knurren, dass ihm entwich, ließ Hermine eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen. Eng drängte sie sich an Ginny, deren Atmen hektisch und abgehackt war. Hermine beobachtete Snapes Mimik und ließ ihn nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen, als er mit großen Schritten zu den Zutaten trat und mit verärgert zusammen gezogenen Brauen versuchte herauszufinden, was fehlte.

Er weiß es, ging Hermine ein beängstigender Gedanke durch den Kopf, er weiß, dass ein Schüler etwas entwendet hatte. Sie konnte es deutlich an seinen Augen sehen, die nicht mal ganz zwei Meter von ihr entfernt waren.

„Na warte... Dich erwisch' ich schon!", zischte der Zauberer.

Plötzlich wirbelte ihr Professor herum und räumte mit seinem Arm und einem wütenden, tiefen Aufschrei eine ganz Reihe Gläser und Schatullen mit den unterschiedlichsten Tier- und Pflanzenarten von ihrem angestammten Platz auf den Boden, wo alles zwischen Scherben und Einmachflüssigkeit liegen blieb. Hermine und Ginny, gegenseitig fest umschlungen, zuckten zusammen und machten, bei seinem Ausbruch, erschrocken einen Satz zurück, sodass sie mit den Füßen an einige leere Kessel stießen. Ein lautes Scheppern war zu hören, als der ordentlich aufgereihte Stapel in sich zusammen brach.

Snape horchte auf. Sein Jagdtrieb war geweckt.

In Panik sahen die beiden Mädchen auf.

Der Zauberer, ganz der aufmerksame Spion, verlor keine Sekunde, als er sich der Tatsache bewusst wurde, dass der Eindringling noch hier war. Sofort stürzte er sich in ihre Richtung.

Weg! Nur weg hier!

Mit Nachdruck stieß Hermine die wie festgefroren dastehende Ginny Richtung Tür. Keinen Moment zu spät, denn Snape stolperte knapp hinter ihnen ins Nichts. Im Eifer des Gefechts sprengte Hermine, mit einem Flick ihres Zauberstabes, das Türschloss und die Tür krachte mit gewaltiger Wucht zur Seite. Ehe Snape sich aufrappeln konnte und hinterher kam, waren die beiden in einem Affentempo aus dem Büro geflüchtet und die ersten Treppen hinauf zum Gryffindorturm gesprintet. Was unter dem Tarnumhang gar nicht so leicht war... Ständig stolperten sie über den Saum und verhedderten sich in den Armen der anderen.

Im dritten Stock sackten sie schließlich erst mal erschöpft und schwer Atmend gegen eine Wand. Ginny hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Seite.

„Verdammt... war das... knapp!", keuchte sie abgehackt. Ihr Gesicht war ganz rot vor Anstrengung.

Hermines Herz klopfte noch immer wie verrückt. Sie bemühte sich gleichmäßig zu atmen, um auch ihr eigenes Seitenstechen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Sie hatten es geschafft... knapp... aber sie hatten, was sie brauchten.

Hermine langte in ihre Robentasche und ertastete die in ein Tuch eingewickelten, erbeuteten Zutaten. Dann lachte sie befreit auf, nahm Ginny, der kalter Schweiß die Schläfen hinab ran, am Arm und zog sie weiter zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry und Ron brannten sicher schon darauf zu erfahren, was passiert war.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Total erledigt ließen sich die beiden auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin plumpsen und zogen den Tarnumhang von ihren Köpfen. Ron und Harry, die zwar das Portrait zur Seite klappen gesehen hatten, aber niemanden eintreten, kamen sofort mit besorgten Gesichtern zu ihnen rüber gestürmt. Unmittelbar wurden die Hexen mit Fragen bombardiert.

„Man! Hermine, Ginny... was ist passiert?"

„Hat er euch erwischt?"

„Habt ihr die Zutaten?"

„Wir haben uns riesige Sorgen gemacht!"

„Ihr hättet drauf gehen können..."

„Immer mit der Ruhe ihr beiden... wir hätten drauf gehen können? Das war Snape und nicht Voldemort, Ron!", kicherte Hermine und atmete endlich erleichtert auf.

Hier im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum konnte Snape ihnen nichts mehr anhaben... dennoch... so einen Nervenkitzel brauchte sie definitiv kein zweites Mal.

„Hermine! Das ist nicht witzig!", belehrte sie Harry mit ernster Miene, „Wir haben uns echt Sorgen gemacht, als Snape in sein Büro ist und ihr noch nicht draußen ward."

„Das ist ja echt lieb... Aber wir hatten alles unter Kontrolle!", meinte Hermine patzig.

Sie wollte jetzt definitiv nicht als unfähig dastehen. Trauten die Jungs ihnen wirklich so wenig zu? Sie selbst hatte mit Ron und Harry Horkruxe gejagt, während Ginny mit den anderen DA- Mitgliedern das Schloss unsicher gemacht hatte... und die Herren der Schöpfung glaubten nicht, dass sie es mit Snape aufnehmen könnten? Na gut... die Vorstellung war wirklich nicht gerade angenehm, da ihr Professor weit mehr Erfahrung im Duellieren hatte und auch so viel mehr Autorität und Einfluss besaß. Aber selbst wenn... Ginny und sie waren auf jeden Fall fähig aus einer brenzligen Situation abzuhaun... wobei es 'abhaun' wirklich sehr passend traf... aber die Jungs brauchten schließlich nicht immer zu denken, das schwache Geschlecht würde nur wieder Panik schieben..

Zumindest redete Hermine sich das ein.

Es war ja schließlich alles gut gegangen oder nicht? Ein bisschen Sorge war ja echt ganz nett und es freute die Hexe sogar irgendwo. Aber es war ja nicht so, dass Snape sie umgebracht hätte, hätte er sie tatsächlich erwischt.

Mit mulmigen Gefühl dachte sie daran, was wirklich geschehen wäre, wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig entkommen wären. McGonagall hätte dieses Mal kein Auge mehr zudrücken können und sie kurzerhand von der Schule geworfen.

Hermine musste schlucken und wurde etwas blasser im Gesicht. Das war echt verdammt knapp gewesen!

„Okay... wir hatten nicht ALLES unter Kontrolle!", gab sie schließlich kleinlaut zu, als Harry, Ron und auch Ginny sie zweifelnd ansahen.

„Ihr hättet euch mehr beeilen müssen. Wir haben euch doch Bescheid gegeben.", warf Ron vorwurfsvoll in den Raum.

„Glaubst du wirklich das ist so einfach?", begehrte Hermine auf, „Man muss total vorsichtig sein, wenn man es mit giftigen Zutaten zu tun hat und das weißt du genau Ronald Weasley! Und ich möchte jetzt nicht erwähnen, wie oft Harry und du schon in einer ähnlichen Situation gewesen seid! Da hattet ihr auch nicht immer einen kühlen Kopf..."

Ron war ein bisschen in seinen Sessel gerutscht und sah mürrisch ins Feuer.

Eine unangenehme Stille legte sich über den sonst leeren Gemeinschaftsraum.

Man! So sollte das aber nicht ablaufen, dachte Hermine schmollend. Von Ron hätte sie eigentlich erwartet, dass er sie erst mal in die Arme schließt, wenn er sich schon solche Sorgen um sie gemacht hatte, wie er behauptete. Warum war er nur so unsensibel.

Stattdessen machte er ihr nur Vorwürfe...

Eifersüchtig starrte sie zu Harry und Ginny, die eng umschlungen neben ihr auf der Couch saßen und ebenfalls betreten ins Feuer stierten.

„Sorry!", murmelte Ron dann fast lautlos.

Typisch! Wenn sie sauer war, kam ihm immer nur in den Sinn, dass er wieder etwas falsch gemacht hatte. WAS genau es aber war, wusste er nicht. Also einfach mal entschuldigen und so tun, als ob man es bereuen würde. Na toll...

„Lass gut sein, Ron! Ginny kann euch ja die Einzelheiten erzählen. Ich bin fertig... und müde. Ich geh ins Bett! Nacht!"

Schon war Hermine aufgestanden und hinauf zu den Mädchenschlafsälen verschwunden.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, waren schon alle beim Frühstücken. Nur Ron wartete unten an der Treppe.

„Hey!", sagte er nur und nahm ihre Hand. Abwartend sah sie ihm ins Gesicht.

„Mine, es tut mir echt Leid, dass ich dir gestern Abend nur Vorwürfe gemacht habe... und ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich so ein Megaidiot bin, wenn es darum geht etwas offensichtliches zu kapieren...!"

„Hat dir Harry dabei wieder auf die Sprünge geholfen? Oder hat dir Ginny gesagt, wie du es anstellen musst, damit ich nicht mehr sauer auf dich bin?", fragte Hermine, die tiefer blicken konnte.

„Harry...", murmelte Ron, wurde jedoch lauter, als er weiter ausführte, „Mensch Mine... du weißt doch, dass ich nicht so ein Talent habe in Menschen rein zu sehen. Ich kann nun mal auch nicht aus meiner Haut..."

„Offensichtlich..."

„Hör zu... ich bin es Leid mich immer und überall zu entschuldigen... aber ich kann mich nicht groß ändern und will es auch nicht. Ich dachte, du hast dich in den Ron verliebt, der ich schon immer war... nun... der bin ich auch heute noch... wenn du damit nicht mehr klar kommst, musst du dich halt anderweitig umsehen."

Hermine war geschockt. Wusste im ersten Moment nicht was sie darauf sagen sollte. Mit verletztem Gesichtsausdruck zog sie nachdrücklich ihre Hand aus der von Ron.

„Du willst mit mir Schluss machen?", fing sie fassungslos an, während sie schon mit den Tränen kämpfte.

„Ich... Mine..."

„Nach...allem, was ich bereit bin dafür zu tun, damit wir zusammen sein können? Ist es das?... kommst du nicht damit klar, dass wir nie Kinder zusammen haben werden?"

Nun bahnten sich doch bittere Tränen unaufhaltsam ihren Weg die Wangen hinab. Das durfte nicht wahr sein... bitte..

„Was?...Nein, ich... Hermine, hör mir doch zu!", versuchte Ron zu Wort zu kommen, doch Hermine ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Zuhören? Du hast mir gerade gesagt, dass ich mich nach einem anderen umsehen soll... und ich soll zuhören? Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie du mich verletzt? Ich liebe dich... Ich bin bereit einiges zu opfern, nur damit ich bei dir sein kann... Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass... dass..."

Die junge Hexe schluchzte unentwegt und bekam einfach keine Worte mehr heraus.

„Hermine!", begann Ron und fasste sie an der Schulter, wollte er sie doch wieder zur Vernunft bringen und sie beruhigen.

Doch Hermine wollte ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Sie musste einfach nur weg. Weg von ihm. Weg von dem Schmerz, den er verursachte. Sie versuchte sich an ihm vorbei zu drängeln, doch Ron ließ sie nicht weit kommen. Er zog sie fest an sich und gab ihr einen langen, wie er hoffte, beruhigenden Kuss.

Hermine ließ sich verzweifelt in den Kuss ziehen und umklammerte Ron, wie einen Rettungsanker.

„Ich hab nicht vor mit dir Schluss zu machen!", erklärte sich der um einen Kopf größere Zauberer leise.

„Oh Ron!"

„Das war nicht ernst gemeint und nur kopflos dahin gesagt... tut mir leid!"

Hermine drückte ihre Nase tief in seine Schulter und atmete erleichtert seinen Geruch ein.

„Schon wieder?", kicherte sie erstickt.

„Schon wieder, was?", fragte Ron verwirrt und Hermine hob den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.

„Du hast dich schon wieder entschuldigt..."

„Oh... Macht der Gewohnheit!"

„Oh Ron... ich glaube diesmal wäre es angebrachter ich würde mich bei DIR entschuldigen... Ich habe überreagiert gestern Abend. Es war einfach zu knapp gewesen gestern... Snape hätte uns beinahe erwischt und von der Schule geworfen. Dazu dann noch dieser komplizierte Trank, um diesen dummen Erlass zu umgehen... und dann kommt noch McGonagall und will mit mir reden und dann Draco..."

„Moment... Draco Malfoy?... Was will DER von dir?"

Rons Augen glitzerten verärgert.

„Er meinte, ich solle mich in Acht nehmen... Ich stände bei ihm in der näheren Auswahl und sein Vater würde schon dafür sorgen, dass er das bekommt, was er will... Er steht auch auf der Liste des Ministeriums, weißt du..."

Der Griff um ihre Hüften verstärkte sich kaum merklich. Aber Ron wirkte angespannt.

Warum konnte nicht einfach die Zeit stehen bleiben. Sie könnten für immer so stehen bleiben und sich umarmen, dachte Hermine. Warum musste immer alles so kompliziert sein?

„Wenn er dir noch einmal zu nahe kommt, dann zeig ich ihm, wohin er sich seinen Antrag stecken kann. Nämlich dahin, wo die Sonne niemals scheint... Du gehörst zu mir, Mine... lass dir von niemanden etwas anderes einreden!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Am Abend, nach dem Essen, ging Hermine schon mit sehr viel leichteren Schritten zum Büro der Schulleiterin. Sie schloss noch einmal kurz die Augen, um sich zu sammeln und hob die Hand zum Klopfen. Doch bevor sie das Holz auch nur berührte, wurde die Tür so schwungvoll nach innen aufgerissen, dass sie krachend gegen die Wand des geräumigen Büros flog. Hermine, total erschrocken, sah sich dem Rücken ihres Tränkeprofessors gegenüber, der, seinen Zauberstab gezückt, gerade lautstark gegen irgendetwas protestierte, das Professor McGonagall ihm gesagt haben musste.

Da ihr Kopf plötzlich von den Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht rauschte, verstand sie nur den letzten Satz, ohne Zusammenhang. Aber was sie hörte, ließ ihre Beine zittern.

„...werde ich höchstpersönlich dafür sorgen, dass der Verantwortliche wegen Diebstahls hinter Schloss und Riegel kommt!"

Ohne auch nur die Antwort seiner Vorgesetzten anzuhören, wirbelte Snape vor lauter Wut herum und wollte raschen Schrittes das Weite suchen. Als er jedoch Hermine ansichtig wurde, hielt er kurz inne, verengte seinen Blick und kam ohne Umschweife direkt auf sie zu. Hermine blieb vor lauter Schreck der Atem weg. Ihr Puls raste plötzlich, wie bei einem Marathonlauf, und sie wich ängstlich zurück, als Snape ihr bedrohlich nahe kam.

Weiß er, dass ich es war? Merlin, mach, dass er es nicht weiß, flehte sie im Stillen und schluckte, als seine Nase keine zehn Zentimeter vor der ihren Halt machte. Seine Augen funkelten wild.

„Severus!", versuchte die Schulleiterin ihren Tränkemeister zu beruhigen.

„Sie...", zischte Snape und tippte mit seinem schmalen Finger gegen Hermines Brustbein, „...sagen Sie Potter, dass er diesmal zu weit gegangen ist!"

„Severus! Ich muss doch sehr bitten!", begehrte nun McGonagall auf. Snape ließ sofort von Hermine ab und verschwand.

Jedoch nicht ohne der Gryffindor vorher einen weiteren eindringlichen Blick aus seinen schwarzen Tiefen zu schenken.

Er denkt Harry hat bei ihm eingebrochen... Oh nein... sie musste ihn warnen...

„Miss Granger?"

Noch immer ganz blass ließ sich Hermine von ihrer Lehrerin auf einen Stuhl manövrieren. Ihre Knie zitterten immer noch, was die junge Hexe peinlichst versuchte unter ihrem Rock zu verbergen.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen Miss Granger! Aber in Professor Snapes Büro ist gestern Nacht eingebrochen worden."

„Oh...", tat Hermine überrascht.

„Sie wissen nicht zufällig etwas davon?", hackte McGonagall neugierig nach.

Hermine schüttelte wild den Kopf.

„Nein Professor! Und ich schwöre ihnen, Harry kann es nicht gewesen sein. Er war im Gemeinschaftsraum... das könnten ihnen alle bestätigen."

Die alte Hexe wedelte abwertend mit der Hand und lächelte Hermine entgegen.

„Das glaub ich Ihnen schon, Kindchen... Bestimmt hat sich nur Peeves wieder einen albernen Scherz erlaubt... das tut hier jetzt aber nichts zur Sache. Ich wollte Sie aus einem ganz anderen Grund sprechen."

Hermine rutschte nervös auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her, während sie ihren Kopf gesenkt hielt. Sie wollte darüber nicht reden. Mit niemanden... Sie wollte daran am besten gar nicht beteiligt sein.

„Miss Granger... mir ist bewusst, dass dieser Schritt für Sie nicht leicht sein wird. Aber ich bedaure es nicht Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass ich voll und ganz hinter dem Projekt des Ministeriums stehe. So abwegig Fudges Mittel und Wege auch sein mögen, lösen sie doch mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit ein grundlegendes Problem. Die Ehestiftung innerhalb reinblütiger Familien hat Schaden in einem großen Ausmaß angerichtet. Wenn Sie so wollen, können sie diesen altehrwürdigen Traditionen die Schuld an ihrer Lage geben. Wie dem auch sei... Ich hatte schon das Vergnügen mit den anderen betroffenen Schülerinnen und Schülern sprechen zu dürfen und diese haben meinen Rat angenommen und sich gegenseitig ihre Anträge gestellt."

Die alte Hexe stoppte und ließ das Gesagte auf ihre Schülerin wirken. Um ihre Reaktion auszumachen, beobachtete sie Hermine über ihre Brille hinweg. Die knabberte unruhig auf ihrer Unterlippe und hoffte so sehr, dass McGonagall, die neben Schulleiterin auch das neue Oberhaupt des Orden des Phönix war, sie nicht in eine Verbindung drängen würde, die sie selbst nicht wollte.

„Ich möchte Ihnen keine Entscheidung vornweg nehmen, Mädchen. Immerhin haben das schon andere vor mir getan... und so schwer es mir auch fällt, empfehle ich Ihnen eindringlich die Frau von Draco Malfoy zu werden."

„WAS?... Nein! Nein... ganz bestimmt nicht!", Hermine war protestierend aufgesprungen.

„Glauben Sie mir, es wäre das beste für Sie und den jungen Malfoy. So können Sie beide das siebte Jahr so gut wie möglich beenden und später eine bessere Absicherung haben. Wobei sie sich in einer so wohlhabenden Familie darüber nicht einmal Sorgen machen müssten."

„Ich heirate keinen Malfoy, Professor. Schon aus Prinzip... Noch dazu kann ich ihn nicht ausstehen... und er hasst mich und meine Freunde!"

Hermine lief unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab und weigerte sich vehement das Slytherin-Frettchen als möglichen Ehekandidaten zu sehen. Aber das würde eh nicht nötig sein, da sie mit Ron eine kleine Familie gründen würde.

„Miss Granger! Seien Sie doch vernünftig... Wen wollen Sie denn sonst heiraten? Und wer garantiert Ihnen, dass Sie ihre heißgeliebte Arbeitsstelle im Ministerium dann erhalten werden, wenn ihr Mann es ihnen nicht ermöglicht weiter auf Hogwarts zu bleiben?", versuchte Professor McGonagall hartnäckig zu sein.

Sicher... es war schwer. Auch für McGonagall. Immerhin hatte sie acht Schüler in dieser Sache unter einen Hut zu bringen. Und wenn Miss Granger sich weigerte Mr. Malfoy zu ehelichen, dann würde auch er gezwungen sein außerhalb ihres Einflusses eine Frau auszuwählen. Sie nahm ihre Pflichten hier sehr ernst und das wusste die junge Hexe vor ihr auch.

„Ich werde überhaupt niemanden auf dieser ollen Liste heiraten!", platzte Hermine der Kragen.

Sie mochte ihre Hauslehrerin und ihr war bewusst, dass deren Erfahrung, das von der magischen Welt geprägt war, ihre Entscheidung bezüglich des Ministeriums beeinflusste. Aber Hermine war in einer anderen Welt, mit anderen Wertvorstellungen groß geworden und fand diesen Erlass ganz und gar nicht richtig!

„Hermine!", appellierte die ältere an ihren Schützling mit ungewohnt ruhiger Stimme, „Sie sind mir in den letzten Jahren sehr ans Herz gewachsen, Kind.", gestand sie, „Ich möchte doch nur Ihr Bestes. Und außerhalb dieser Mauern kenne ich niemanden, der auf dieser Liste aufgeführten, der vertrauensvoll genug wäre für eine Bindung mit ihnen. Wie wollen Sie sich denn gegen diesen Erlass stellen, ohne mit Gewalt in eine Ehe gezwungen zu werden."

Hermine atmete tief durch und setzte sich wieder vor den Schreibtisch auf den Besucherstuhl, um sich zu beruhigen.

„Keine Sorge Professor... Ich habe bereits eine Möglichkeit gefunden aus der Sache auszusteigen... fragen sie nicht, ich werde es ihnen nämlich nicht verraten... Danach jedenfalls bin ich frei und kann endlich tun und lassen, was ich will... und ich will Ronald Weasley."

Mit grüblerischer Miene betrachtete die Schulleiterin Hermine. Wägte ab, ob sie ihr so etwas zutraute und schloss schließlich resigniert die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, wagte sie einen kurzen Blick zu Albus Dumbledores Portrait, das an der Wand hinter dem großen Schreibtisch hing.

„Nun gut!", wandte McGonagall sich wieder an Hermine, „Sie wissen schon, was Sie tun. Ich kann Sie schließlich zu nichts zwingen... Passen Sie auf sich auf, Mädchen, und gehen Sie, egal was Ihnen als Ausweg vorschwebt, nicht zu weit!"

_Jaah... ich weiß, ich weiß: Es sieht immer noch nicht nach einer HG/SS Story aus... aber wir kommen der Sache schon viel näher ;)_

_LG Liesl Snake  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey emsige Leser! _

_Ich sehe doch dass ihr da seid... warum gebt ihr mir kein Lebenszeichen und schreibt mir, wie euch meine Story gefällt hm? Es ist anstrengend zu schreiben, wenn man doch gar nicht weiß, was man richtig und was man falsch macht :)_

_Natürlich bedanke ich mich auch für die schönen Reviews, die ich schon bekommen hab ;)  
_

_naja... vielleicht ändert sich das jetzt alles, da so langsam Snape eine größere Rolle spielen wird :D  
_

_viel Spaß  
_

**7. Kapitel**

„Kann der sich nicht eine andere Freizeitbeschäftigung suchen?"

Harry Potter war genervt. Achtlos ließ er seinen Feuerblitz neben den Sessel fallen, in den er sich total fertig sacken ließ. Seine Haare schienen heute noch widerspenstiger, als sonst. Seine Laune war zum Zerreißen gespannt.

Hermine ließ ihr Buch in den Schoß sinken und blickte Harry mit offener Neugier ins Gesicht. Was war ihm denn jetzt schon wieder über die Leber gelaufen? Oder besser gesagt: Wer...

„Von wem sprichst du, Harry?"

„Von wem wohl... Snape! Seit drei Wochen hängt der an mir dran, wie eine Teufelsschlinge. Egal wo ich hingehe; hinter jeder Ecke lauert diese Fledermaus und spioniert mir nach... Sollte er immer noch davon überzeugt sein, dass ich bei ihm eingebrochen bin, dann müsste er doch schlau genug sein und denken, dass ich nicht so dumm bin, es vor seinen wachsamen Augen zu wiederholen."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht zu sagen, dass Snape sehr wohl glaubte, Harry wäre so dumm. Aber sie wollte ihn nicht noch mehr reizen.

„Komm runter... Der sollte bald bemerken, dass du's nicht warst!", meinte Hermine lapidar und verkroch sich wieder hinter ihrem Buch. Das Thema war für sie hiermit erledigt.

Aber für Harry noch nicht. Seit Hermine mit ihrer Hilfe die letzten Zutaten zu ihrem Fruchtbarkeits-hemmenden Trank aus seinem Büro entfernt hatte, war Snape wie Harrys Schatten. Im Unterricht ließ er Harry sogar nicht mal mehr alleine in den Vorratsraum für Schüler.

„Gerade eben hat er mir zehn Punkte abgezogen, weil ich in ihn rein gerannt bin, als ich um die Ecke biegen wollte. Dabei habe ich seinen verlausten Umhang mit Schlamm bespritzt... geschieht ihm recht. Was muss der aber auch überall sein, wo ich auch gerade bin?"

Zornig schnappte Harry seinen Besen und verschwand auf der Treppe zu den Schlafsälen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück, konnte Hermine beobachten, dass Snapes misstrauischer Blick abwartend auf dem Gryffindortisch lag. Genauer gesagt genau auf Harry. Als er kurz Hermines Blick streifte, verengte er erbost seine Augen und seine Bauen zogen sich zusammen. Hermine schluckte unbehaglich und wandte sich wieder dem Gespräch ihrer Freunde zu. Aber sie spürte immer noch zwei tiefschwarze Augen, die auf ihnen lagen. So lange, bis McGonagall Snape, nicht gerade sanft, mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite boxte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

„Severus... Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Denkst du immer noch, dass es Potter war?"

„Ich denke es nicht nur, Minerva. Ich weiß es!", knurrte Snape und biss übel gelaunt in sein Brötchen.

„Ach Schwachsinn! Du weißt es gar nicht. Du redest dir das ein! Übertrage doch nicht immer gleich jede Missetat auf den Jungen.", beharrte die Professorin.

„Wenn du meinst... Ich kenne aber nur einen, der in diesem Schloss einen Tarnumhang hat... Albus hat mir davon berichtet... und das ist eine Tatsache, die selbst du nicht abstreiten kannst!"

McGonagalls Augen funkelten verdächtig, aber sie konnte dem nichts entgegen setzten. Dennoch wollte sie das nicht so stehen lassen. Es waren noch ein paar Monate bis Potter und seine Freunde ihren Abschluss machen würden. Und sie wollte nicht zulassen, dass Severus es, nach über sieben Jahren, schaffte, dass man den Jungen von der Schule verweisen müsste.

„Es gibt keine Beweise...!", zischte sie ihrem Kollegen zu, „Deshalb verbiete ich dir Potter und seinen Freunden weiter nachzustellen... Was ist denn das für ein Bild: Ein Lehrer der seinen Schülern nach spioniert?"

Plötzlich legte sich ein verschlagenes Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht.

„Du solltest dich lieber um andere Angelegenheiten kümmern. Du weißt ja, wie ungeduldig das Ministerium ist! Verschwende deine überschüssige Energie lieber darauf!"

Snape verschluckte sich an seinem Morgenkaffee und spuckte alles prustend über seinen Teller. Er schenkte Minerva einen scharfen Blick, während er seinen Stuhl geräuschvoll zurück schob und die Halle über den Hintereingang mit energischen Schritten verließ.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermine kam gut gelaunt zum Unterricht für Geschichte der Zauberei. Sie hatte gerade nach dem Trank gesehen und die Temperatur noch etwas erhöht. Er gedieh prächtig und würde, soweit alles weiterhin nach Plan lief, in gut einer Woche fertig sein.

Harry und Ron saßen bereits auf ihren Plätzen und Hermine ließ sich zwischen ihnen nieder.

„Und wie läuft`s?", fragte Harry im Flüsterton und beugte sich zu ihr hinüber.

„Ganz gut!", befand Hermine, „Ich muss heute Abend noch die zerstampften Dornen hinzugeben und Morgen noch mal die Temperatur senken, dann sollte er bald fertig sein!"

„Wenn du willst, könnten wir dich begleiten.", bot nun Ron zu Hermines anderer Seite an.

Hermine strahlte ihn an: „Das wäre toll! Ich muss heute nach dem Essen nur noch mal in die Bibliothek und für einen alte Runen Aufsatz recherchieren... treffen wir uns um acht vor der Bibliothek!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

„Oh... tut mir leid Jungs... Da war eine ganz komplizierte Verschlüsselung und ich bin einfach nicht auf die Bedeutung gekommen!", entschuldigte sich Hermine um viertel neun, als Harry und Ron sie in der hintersten Ecke der Bibliothek aufstöberten.

Sie war spät dran und räumte hektisch ihre Pergamentrollen zusammen. Sie hatte mal wieder völlig die Zeit vergessen. Aber wenn sie einmal ein Buch geöffnet hatte, konnte sie nicht anders, als zu schaffen... Egal ob Aufsatz oder Lektüre zum Zeitvertreib. Aber jetzt hätte sie um ein Haar ihren Trank vergessen und dann hätte sie noch mal neu anfangen müssen. Zum Glück hatte sie mit Ron und Harry ausgemacht, dachte sich Hermine und stellte ein besonders altes Buch zurück ins Regal.

„Ist doch nicht so wild!", meinte Harry abwinkend und folgte Hermine und Ron, der die schwere Büchertasche seiner Freundin schulterte, aus der Bibliothek Richtung Mädchenklo.

Schon bevor sie um die Ecke bogen, hörten sie heftigen Radau und das hohe Schreien eines Mädchens. Das kam doch nicht etwa von Myrthe? Oder doch?

Hermine verschnellerte ihre Schritte und hatte bereits jetzt ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Ihre Vorahnung bestätigte sich, sobald sie die Tür zur Toilette geöffnet hatten. Hermine keuchte auf. Ron und Harry betraten nach ihr den Raum und mussten sich gleich ducken, um nicht von einem Holzlöffel erschlagen zu werden.

Mit vor Unglauben vor den Mund geschlagenen Händen ließ Hermine ihre Augen über das Chaos schweifen, das Peeves hier gerade veranstaltete. Der kleine Mann verhöhnte lautstark den Geist der Maulenden Myrthe, die sich schreiend und wimmernd in eine der Fensternischen drückte und auszuweichen versuchte, da Peeves ununterbrochen etwas nach ihr warf.

„HAHA! Picklige Myrthe! Widerliche Myrthe! HAHA!"

Zutaten lagen überall wild verteilt auf den Boden oder klebten an den Wänden.

„Peeves!", schrie Hermine verzweifelt, „Hör auf damit!"

Doch zu spät! Die Hexe erkannte das Unglück, als sie auf dem Boden, inmitten einer grünlichen immer noch blubbernden Flüssigkeit, ihren Kessel liegen sah. Er war verdorben... der Trank... hinüber... ihre wochenlange Arbeit an ihrer einzigen Hoffnung. Nun musste sie noch einmal von vorn beginnen.

Tränen der Erschütterung bildeten sich in ihren Augen.

„Peeves! Hau ab, oder ich hetz' den blutigen Baron auf dich!", knurrte Harry und drohte den herumwirbelnden Poltergeist mit gezogenem Zauberstab.

Peeves Lachen erstarb sofort. Geräuschvoll ließ er die Knollen fallen, die er gerade noch auf Myrthe schmeißen wollte.

„Kein Grund gleich ernst zu werden! War doch nur Spaß!", nuschelte er beleidigt und verschwand nicht ohne noch einmal die Zunge in Richtung Myrthe heraus zu strecken.

„Mein... Mein Trank!"

„Hermine..."

Ron wollte seine Freundin irgendwie trösten, wusste aber nicht wie und so legte er ihr ratlos und, wie er hoffte, tröstend einen Arm über die Schulter. Aber Hermine wand sich aus seinem Griff. Ihr Kopf war wie vernebelt. Der Trank war unbrauchbar, genauso wie die restlichen unverbrauchten Zutaten.

Ohne sich noch einmal ihren Freunden zuzuwenden, stürzte Hermine aus dem Mädchenklo hinauf in den Gryffindorturm, wo sie sich laut schluchzend auf ihr Bett warf.

Würde nun alles zu spät sein? Würden sie es noch rechtzeitig schaffen oder war es sinnlos den Trank noch einmal zu beginnen? Hermine verfluchte Peeves und die Tatsache, dass ihm nichts heilig war und er überall, wo er nur war, Chaos anrichtete. Und noch mehr verdammte sie Cornelius Fudge, der sie überhaupt erst in diese verzwickte Lage gebracht hatte.

Von plötzlichem Adrenalin durchgeschüttelt nahm Hermine ihr Kopfkissen und warf es mit aller Kraft gegen die Zimmertür. Dann stand sie auf und rannte vor ihrem Bett aufgebracht auf und ab, während sie weiter nachdachte. Sie versuchte vergeblich einen kühlen Kopf zu bekommen und wischte sich die Augen trocken.

Nach einem kurzen verzweifelten Aufschrei und einem heftigen und zornigen Tritt gegen den Bettpfosten, atmete Hermine tief ein und aus. Was nütze all das rumgeheule und rumgerenne. Sie war eine Gryffindor oder nicht? Sie würde es schon schaffen... Das letzte was sie jetzt wollte, war aufgeben.

Okay... wenn ihre Freunde ihr ein paar Zutaten beisteuern würden, könnte sie den Trank neu aufsetzen... aber wieder fehlten ihr die zwei seltensten Zutaten. Hermine schluckte...

Sie konnte doch unmöglich noch einmal bei Snape einbrechen!

Das war schon das letzte Mal fast schief gegangen. Und Hermine war sich sicher, dass es nun auch nicht mehr so leicht sein würde in Snapes Büro rein zu kommen. Sicher hatte er bereits weitere Banne und Schutzzauber gelegt, die komplizierter zu knacken waren, als die alten.

Immerhin hatte sie es mit einem Ex-Todesser und ehemaligen Doppelspion zu tun, der wusste was er tat. Verdammt... Hermine setzte sich aufs Bett und ließ den Kopf hängen. Warum nur war das alles so kompliziert?

Sie sollte mit Ron und Harry reden.

Ron... Hermine seufzte. Er war so abweisend in letzter Zeit. Früher war er kaum von ihrer Seite zu bekommen und jetzt? Jetzt kam es ihr vor, als wären sie wieder in der Zeit bevor sie zusammen gekommen waren. Er hielt nicht mehr ihre Hand oder küsste sie einfach so... Es war als wäre irgendetwas zwischen ihnen zerbrochen.

Vielleicht sollte sie besser nicht mit den beiden sprechen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Der Tränkeunterricht am nächsten Tag war eine Tortur. Sie wurden alle in Gruppen eingeteilt. Mit voller Absicht setzte Snape Draco mit Harry zusammen. Es war vorauszusehen, dass das eine Katastrophe sein würde und weil sich Harry immer so leicht provozieren ließ, geschah das, was kommen musste und Gryffindor verlor in kurzer Zeit eine Menge Punkte.

Hermine, die mit Ron zusammenarbeitete, beobachtete nervös die explosive Spannung zwischen Snape und Harry von einem der hinteren Plätze aus. Sie betete, dass die Doppelstunde bald vorbei sein würde.

Beim Frühstück hatte sie mit Ginny getuschelt, dass sie Harrys Unsichtbarkeitsumhang und die Karte des Rumtreibers unbemerkt aus dem Jungenschlafsaal entwenden wollte. Hermine hatte beschlossen dieses Mal allein in die Kerker zu gehen. Nur Ginny wusste davon und sollte währenddessen ein Auge auf Snape haben. Jetzt mussten sie es nur noch vor den Jungen geheim halten.

Doch das ging überraschenderweise leichter, als gedacht. Vor allem Ron war der Ansicht Hermine hätte diesen Rückschlag als Zeichen genommen und von ihrem Plan abgesehen. Das hieß, er machte sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber, sie könne etwas verrücktes anstellen. Es brach Hermine das Herz, dass er sie so schlecht zu kennen schien und dennoch war sie bereit so viel für ihn aufs Spiel zu setzen. Noch dazu hatte er bisher nichts getan, damit sie zusammen bleiben könnten und sie versuchte das Unmögliche.

Ron meinte heute morgen nur: „Ach Hermine! Lass den Kopf nicht hängen... wir können immer noch abhauen, wenn es soweit ist... überleg's dir noch mal." Dann gab er ihr, scheinbar erleichtert, dass der Trank nichts geworden ist, einen dicken Kuss.

Ron war einfach so unbeschwert, aber leider auch immer so einfältig. Hermine störte sich daran, wie leichtgläubig und naiv er durch die Welt marschierte.

Hermine war so in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie übersah, wie das Objekt ihrer Überlegungen gerade zu viel grob gehackte Maden in den Topf fallen ließ.

„Nein, Ron!", entschlüpfte es ihr, ohne genau darüber nachzudenken und hätte es hinterher gerne zurück genommen, denn schon eilte Snape zu ihnen herüber.

Die ganze Klasse folgte seinen Schritten mit gespannten Gesichtern. Nach einem Blick auf ihren brodelnden und plötzlich seltsam zähflüssigen Trank, sah Snape gehässig zu Hermine auf.

„Miss Granger... Ich sollte mir ernsthaft überlegen, ob ich Sie weiterhin hier gebrauchen kann. Ein T wäre meiner Meinung nach angemessen für diese Brühe hier", spottete er und rührte mit spitzen Fingern den Holzlöffel.

„Noch eine solche Arbeit und Sie sind raus aus meinem Kurs..."

Ron konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, als er sah, wie nahe die perplexe Hermine vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch war. Tränen standen bereits in ihren Augen und sie wagte nicht zu Snape aufzusehen. Sie würde seinen Blick eh nicht stand halten können.

„Sir! Das war nicht Hermines Fehler... Ich habe den Trank verdorben! Ich... ich glaube... ich habe zu viel von den Maden rein geschüttet!"

„Nun denn Mr. Weasley! Dann sieht die Sachlage natürlich anders aus: 10 Punkte werden ihretwegen von Gryffindor abgezogen, Weasley! Wegen Nichtbefolgens des Rezeptes! Und Ihnen Miss Neumalklug werden ebenfalls 10 Punkte abgezogen, da sie sich offensichtlich für zu fein halten, um Ihren Partner von Schandtaten abzuhalten...", wandte sich Snape nochmals doppeldeutig an Hermine und bedachte sie mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen, „Noch so ein Fehltritt _Miss Granger_... und Sie sind raus hier!"

Hermine schluckte.

„Haben sie mich verstanden?", blaffte Snape sie ungeduldig an und Hermine nickte erschrocken und erbleicht.

Ihr Herz raste. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Musste das jetzt auch noch sein? Wenn man dachte schlimmer ging's nicht mehr, bewies immer irgendwer, dass es eben DOCH noch schlimmer ging.

Glücklicherweise läutete kurz darauf die Glocke und rief zum Mittagessen. Hermine hatte keinen Appetit. Sie reagierte nicht mal auf die Aufheiterungversuche von Ron und Harry. Ginny saß neben ihr und ließ sich die grauenvolle Tränkestunde schildern.

Irgendwann wurde es Hermine zu dumm... sie musste sich bewegen um ihren Kopf klar zu kriegen.

„Hey... ich... geh ein bisschen Spazieren! Wir sehen uns heute Abend!"

Damit verschwand sie aus der Großen Halle und ging schnurstracks, ohne dass ihre Freunde es bemerkten, hinauf zum Gryffindorturm. Sie musste Harrys Umhang und die Karte holen. Gerade jetzt befand sie es äußerst wichtig, dass ihr erneuter Einbruch bei Snape fehlerlos verlief. Wenn sie zumindest den Trank tadellos braute, würde sie keine Probleme mehr haben sich hundertprozentig auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren... denn sie brauchte den UTZ in Zaubertränke dringend für ihre Stelle im Ministerium. Sie konnte es sich nicht leisten zu versagen!

„Nur kein Druck", trällerte eine leise Stimme in Hermines Kopf und verhöhnte sie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Am Abend warteten Hermine und Ginny lange, bis Ron und Harry endlich rauf in ihre Schlafsäle gingen. Auch der restliche Gemeinschaftsraum war schon lange leer. Hoffentlich war Harry müde genug, um das Fehlen seiner Sachen nicht zu bemerken.

Die beiden Hexen tauschten kurz verschwörerische Blicke, dann hüllte sich Hermine in den Umhang. Ein Blick auf die Uhr, sagte ihr, dass es kurz nach 12 Uhr war. Eiligst begab sie sich auf in die Kerker zu Snapes Büro. Unterwegs traf sie – Merlin sei Dank – niemanden. Sie spähte vorsichtig in den dunklen Korridor, um wirklich sicher zu gehen, dass Snape nicht doch hier unten war.

Vorsichtig und lautlos schlich sie weiter und hielt mit zitternden Händen vor der hölzernen Tür. Es war diesmal erheblich schwieriger die Banne zu brechen und einige Male stand sie kurz davor den Alarm auszulösen. Schweißtropfen bildeten sich bereits auf ihrer Stirn, als die Tür plötzlich -Klick- machte und aufschwang.

Erleichterung durchströmte sie. Die erste Hürde war geschafft. Als sie vor das Regal mit den Zutaten trat, sprach Hermine vorsichtshalber einen Diagnose-Zauber und ging sicher, dass auf dem Regal nicht auch noch Zauber lagen. Das war nicht der Fall und so streckte Hermine erleichtert die Hand aus.

Der plötzliche Griff kam wie aus dem Nichts und umklammerte hart und unnachgiebig ihr Handgelenk.

Beinahe hätte sie aufgeschriehen, aber es entkam ihr nur ein panischer Laut, das dem eines angefahrenen Hundes sehr nahe kam. Hermines Gedanken überschlugen sich und ihr Herz raste. Jetzt war alles vorbei!

_Uii... ein Cliffhänger... was glaubt ihr was als nächstes passiert? LG Liesl Snake  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hallo! _**  
**

_Und weiter im Text :D Bin zwar nicht zu 100 Prozent zufrieden damit, aber... :) wünsche viel Spaß  
_

_und noch mal danke für alle Reviews... ich freu mich über jede ehrliche Meinung  
_

**8. Kapitel**

_Der plötzliche Griff kam wie aus dem Nichts und umklammerte hart und unnachgiebig ihr Handgelenk. _

_Beinahe hätte sie aufgeschriehen, aber es entkam ihr nur ein panischer Laut, der dem eines angefahrenen Hundes sehr nahe kam. Hermines Gedanken überschlugen sich und ihr Herz raste. Jetzt war alles vorbei!_

„Hab ich dich...", knurrte eine ihr wohl bekannte Stimme ganz nah.

Hermine wagte es nicht aufzusehen. Sie zitterte unter seinem Griff. Zu groß war ihre Niederlage und die Angst vor dem, was sie erwarten würde. Dann langte Snape nach dem Umhang, der sie, bis auf ihre ausgestreckte Hand, vollkommen bedeckte und zog ihn ihr mit einem Ruck vom Kopf.

Hermine war froh, dass sich dadurch ihr Haar wirr über ihr Gesicht legte und sie ihm so nicht in die teuflisch blitzenden Augen sehen musste. Sie wollte lieber in ein tiefes Loch versinken, als in dieses unheilverkündende Gesicht zu sehen.

Nein... das durfte einfach nicht sein!

„Miss Granger?!", schnarrte Snape, doch man konnte ihm deutlich anhören, wie verwirrt er darüber war, dass er nicht Harry Potter unter dem Umhang erwischt hatte.

Hermine war nicht ganz schlüssig, ob sie vielleicht seiner Verwirrung wegen erleichtert oder erfreut sein sollte... aber nein... eindeutig nicht. Sie würde, nun da sie erwischt wurde, sofort und umgehend von der Schule geworfen werden. Das war unter gar keinen Umständen ein Grund zur Freude. Nun da es eingetroffen war, wovor sie sich am meisten gefürchtet hatte, spukte ihr nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf und trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen: War es das wirklich wert gewesen?

Sie wusste keine Antwort darauf... noch nicht.

„Wer hätte das gedacht!", legte sich ein süffisantes Grinsen auf Snapes Gesicht, „Auch wenn ich nicht das Glück hatte Potter endlich auf frischer Tat zu ertappen, wird es mir doch eine große Genugtuung sein allen zeigen zu dürfen, was hinter der Fassade von Gryffindors Goldmädchen wirklich steckt: Eine miese, kleine, verlogene Diebin! Unglaublich, wie Sie einen Unwissenden hinters Licht führen können, mit Ihrer unschuldigen Art."

Snape hatte Hermines Handgelenk, welches immer noch von seiner unnachgiebigen Hand umklammert wurde, hinter ihren Rücken gedrückt und war ihr, während seiner durchdringenden Ansprache, unangenehm nahe gekommen. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders, als ihr Haupt zu heben und ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Hermine überfiel ein eigenartiges Deja vu.

„Nein... nein... bitte!", hauchte sie verzweifelt und schluchzte trocken.

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als seine andere Hand schmerzhaft nach ihrem Kinn griff.

„Sag mir einen Grund, Mädchen, warum ich das nicht tun sollte?", bellte er.

Snape stand bedrohlich vor ihr und seine Aura machte ihr Angst. In ihrem Kopf war große Leere. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein und ein zweites Mal hier einbrechen können. Hermine wusste nicht, was sie geritten hatte und hätte sie eine Antwort darauf, wäre wahrscheinlich auch so nichts aus ihrer plötzlich trockenen Kehle gekommen. Beschämt wandte sie ihren Blick ab und entzog ihr Kinn seiner linken Hand.

„Dachte ich es mir doch... Haben Sie wirklich geglaubt Sie könnten mich ein weiteres Mal überlisten? Wie dumm Sie doch sind. Aber das haben Sie jetzt davon... Der Schulverweis ist Ihnen sicher und obendrauf noch eine saftige Anzeige wegen Diebstahls!"

„Aber ich... Das können Sie doch nicht...", Hermine fehlten die Worte. Kein Abschluss, eine Anzeige und, ohne die nötigen Zutaten, auch kein Ron. Sie hätten fortlaufen sollen, als sie noch Zeit dazu hatten. Doch jetzt war alles zu spät. Snape würde kein Erbarmen haben.

„Kein Aber! Sie haben mich bestohlen, Granger! Das hat Konsequenzen! Ich hätte nicht übel Lust, Sie von Filch foltern zu lassen..."

Mit unnötiger Kraft zog Snape Hermine Richtung Ausgang. Zumindest hatte er die Absicht, doch Hermine stemmte sich, nachdem sie sich von dem ersten Schrecken erholt hatte, gegen ihn.

„NEIN! Bitte... ich flehe Sie an..." Die Hexe warf sich auf die Knie, um ihn davon abzuhalten sie aus dem Büro zu zerren; aus dem Büro und hinauf zu Professor McGonagall. Sie versuchte vergeblich ihre Tränen zurück zu halten. Das würde hier nicht viel bringen... Tränen würden bei Snape kein Mitleid auslösen, sondern ihn höchstens nur noch wütender machen. Aber ihr Leben ging gerade so schief, dass sie die salzigen Perlen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.

Als hätte Hermine es gewusst, meinte Snape gehässig: „Weinen nützt Ihnen jetzt auch nichts mehr. Wer so töricht ist mein Eigentum entwenden zu wollen, der muss dafür auch bezahlen!"

Mit einem Handgriff hatte er sie wieder auf ihre wackeligen Beine gestellt. Ohne groß über ihr weiteres Handeln nachzudenken, warf Hermine sich ihm entgegen und zerrte an seinem Umhang.

„Bitte, Professor! Ich mache auch alles, was sie verlangen; nur... bringen sie mich nicht zur Schulleiterin!", flehte sie panisch, und schluckte ihren momentan eh nicht vorhandenen Gryffindorstolz hinunter. Hermine wusste, wann es besser war sich unterzuordnen.

Sie war gerade dabei alles zu verlieren. Und um das zu verhindern, musste sie alles ihr Mögliche dagegen tun.

„Sie wollen verhandeln? Mit mir?", spottete Snape mit amüsiert blitzenden Augen und drückte sie von sich. Sofort ließ sie sich wieder zu Boden sinken. „Was bitteschön sollte ich mir mehr wünschen, als endlich einen Teil des Goldenen Trios von Hogwarts zu schmeißen?"

„Bitte... Ich... ich wollte doch nur... nur mit Ron zusammen sein!", flüsterte sie stockend in ihre vor das Gesicht geschlagenen Hände.

Eigentlich wollte sie den letzten Gedanken vor ihm nicht laut aussprechen, doch Snape war schon immer aufmerksamer und spitzohriger als ein ganzes Rudel Luchse gewesen.

„Das hätten Sie sich vorher überlegen sollen!"

„Es war aber der einzige Weg..."

Hermine wusste nicht, warum sie ihm das erzählte... Aber jetzt war ihr alles egal, solange sie damit irgendwie verhinderte von Hogwarts verwiesen zu werden.

Snape hob genervt seine Braue. Warum tat er es sich eigentlich an diesem Kind zuzuhören. Er hätte sie schon lange vor die Direktorin führen und seinen Erfolg feiern können. Aber nein...

„Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, wie ich dem neuen Erlass des Ministeriums entgehen kann. Einen Trank... Aber ich sah keine andere Möglichkeit an die notwendigen Zutaten ran zu kommen. Es tut mir schrecklich leid, Sir... ich… ich..."

Hermine sah gebrochen zu ihm auf. Sie konnte seinen Blick nicht deuten, aber er schien über irgendetwas angestrengt nachzudenken. Sie verhielt sich ruhig und wartete ab.

Plötzlich blitzen seine Augen gefährlich auf und seine Lippen formten sich zu einem gemeinen Lächeln. Hermine schluckte. Der Professor hatte ihre Zukunft in der Hand und schien soeben eine teuflische Gemeinheit gefunden zu haben, womit sie sich ihre Freiheit wieder erkaufen konnte.

Ohne sie weiter zu beachten, wandte er sich von ihrer auf dem Boden kauernden Gestalt ab und öffnete eilig die oberste Schublade seines schweren Schreibtisches. Er entnahm ein Blatt Pergament und knallte es auf die Tischplatte.

„Da Sie ja bereit sind ALLES zu tun: Unterschreiben Sie hier und ich sehe von einem Schulverweis und der Anzeige ab!", stellte Snape dann seine Bedingung und lehnte sich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück.

Die Arme verschränkt ließ er sie nicht aus den Augen.

Nur vorsichtig rappelte sich Hermine auf und warf einen Blick auf das Pergament. Wenn ihr vorher schon nichts Gutes schwante, blieb ihr jetzt vor Unglauben fast das Herz stehen. Erbleichend keuchte sie auf und sah Snape zerstreut in die Augen. Meinte er das wirklich ernst? Sicher wollte er sie auf den Arm nehmen und verspotten.

Vor ihr lag doch nicht wirklich einer der Anträge des Ministeriums, von denen sie selbst einen in ihrem Nachttischschränkchen verwahrte. Sie versuchte sich verzweifelt daran zu erinnern, ob sie Snape je auf der vom Ministerium gesandten Liste gesehen hatte. Aber sie musste sich eingestehen, nicht auf ihn geachtet zu haben.

„Was... ich versteh' nicht ganz, Sir... warum sollte ich DAS für Sie unterschreiben?"

„Stellen Sie sich dumm oder sind Sie's? Damit ich Sie nicht von der Schule werfen lasse natürlich..."

„Nein... Ich meine: Sie würden nie etwas tun, ohne dass ein Vorteil für Sie dabei raus springt..."

„Ganz einfach Granger... ich bin ein Mann, der sich nicht mit irgendwas zufrieden gibt. Wenn ich mir schon eine Braut zulegen muss, dann such ich sie mir selbst aus... Oder denken Sie ich begnüge mich mit einem Objekt zweiter Klasse, welches das Ministerium die Frechheit besitzt mir sonst aufzudrängen? Wohl kaum!"

Objekt?

Er sah sie nur als Objekt? Hermine war nicht wohl in ihrer Haut. Das Ganze hier war also nur ein Spiel für ihn. Bestürzt schloss die Gryffindor ihre tränenfeuchten Augen. Snape spiele hier gerade mit ihrer Zukunft und hielt das alles für einen Witz. Einerseits wusste sie natürlich, dass Snape gemein und hinterhältig war, doch andererseits hatte sie im Traum nicht daran gedacht, dass gerade er, ihr Professor, sie dazu drängen könnte, ihn zu heiraten... und auch noch Spaß dabei hatte sie zu quälen.

„Sie... Sie meinen das nicht ernst oder?", lächelte Hermine gebrochen, „Sie wollen mir nur nahe bringen, in was für eine ausweglose Situation ich mich mit meiner Naivität gebracht habe, stimmts? Sie wissen: Ich würde das hier niemals freiwillig unterschreiben und lieber einen Schulverweis in Kauf nehmen, als..."

Hermine verstummte. Sie wollte die Worte nicht aussprechen, die ihren Professor nur beleidigt hätten. Obwohl er es redlich verdient hätte. Aber sie wollte nicht noch mehr Ärger bekommen. Zorn und Verzweiflung vermischten sich in Hermines Innerem.

„Als...?", Snape hatte boshaft neugierig eine Augenbraue erhoben und sich über den Schreibtisch nach vorn gebeugt.

„Nichts, Sir!", wollte sich Hermine retten und zuckte bei seinen nächsten ruppigen Worten zusammen.

„..., als mit der alten, fiesen, ekligen und schmierigen Fledermaus aus den Kerkern verheiratet zu werden? Stimmt es nicht so? … Jaah, Miss Granger, ich weiß sehr wohl, was alle von mir denken! Und da sie Recht gehabt haben mit ihrer Vermutung, denke ich, es wäre das Beste die Schulleiterin nicht länger warten zu lassen!"

Ergeben nickte Hermine, nahm den Tarnumhang vom Boden und trottete, wie schon zu Weihnachten, hinter Snape her, der mit überheblichen Schritten und einem bauschenden Umhang den Weg zu Professor McGonagall einschlug.

Nun war alles vorbei...

Hermine wollte sich das enttäuschte Gesicht von McGonagall gar nicht ausmalen... und dann erst die von Ron, Harry und Ginny.

Ausdruckslos starrte sie auf den breiten, schwarz bedeckten Rücken Snapes. Sie waren schon fast an den steinernen Wasserspeiern angekommen, als ihr Worte aus dem Mund sprudelten, über die sie noch nicht mal wirklich nachgedacht hatte.

„Professor! Warten Sie! Ich... falls ihr Angebot trotzdem noch gilt... Ich wäre bereit zu unterschreiben!"

Snape war stehen geblieben und drehte sich filmreif mit flatterndem Umhang zu ihr. Ein spottendes Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Sie würden also doch lieber meine Frau, als weg zu müssen von ihrem Wiesel? Nun, da muss ich Sie enttäuschen Granger: Ich würde keine anderen Männer im Leben meiner Frau akzeptieren!", stellte Snape klar, „Wären Sie nun immer noch bereit?"

Oh Merlin, was sollte Hermine nun antworten? Sie liebte Ron... aber sie wollte auch unbedingt ihre Ausbildung. Was nur war ihr wichtiger? ...Noch dazu kam die Anzeige, die ihr wegen Diebstahl drohte. Würde sie dafür nach Askaban kommen? Sie fühlte sich, als säße sie zwischen zwei Stühlen, die zu weit voneinander entfernt standen, um Anspruch auf beide gleichermaßen nehmen zu können.

Aber hatte sie denn wirklich eine andere Wahl? Außerhalb Hogwarts könnte sie genauso wenig mit Ron zusammen sein. Hier würden sie zumindest Freunde bleiben können und das wäre doch immerhin etwas...

„Dachte ich's mir doch!", schnurrte Snape überheblich, als sie keine Antwort von sich gab, und wandte sich wieder zum gehen, „Sie glauben wahrscheinlich immer noch, ihre kindliche Liebe würde ewig halten... wie erbärmlich!"

„Sir! Bitte!", versuchte Hermine seine Worte zu übertönen, „Ich wäre bereit, trotz all dem, Ihren Antrag anzunehmen."

Sie war verwundert über sich selbst, über ihre feste Stimme und dass Snape wirklich noch einmal kehrt machte und mit fünf großen Schritten bei ihr war. Fast schon zu nah, empfand Hermine, blieb jedoch mit neu gewonnenem Stolz stehen.

„Sie sind eine Heuchlerin, Granger... Verraten einfach ihren Liebsten für einen Abschluss und das entgehen einer Anzeige... fast schon widern Sie mich an.", spuckte Snape

Seine Anschuldigungen trafen sie tief, doch Hermine verbat sich seine Worte all zu ernst zu nehmen. Sie schluckte kurz, ehe sie überlegt antwortete.

„Ich mag eine Heuchlerin sein, aber Sie lassen mir keine andere Wahl!", sprach sie ruhig und beobachtete das Spiel seiner dunklen Augen, die abschätzend auf ihrer Gestalt ruhten.

„Also?"

„Einverstanden Granger!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Was bei Voldemorts Grabstein hatte ihn nur geritten?

Wütend donnerte Severus Snape seine Tür hinter sich zu und eilte hinüber zum Schrank, um gleich eine ganze Flasche Feuerwhisky zu Tage zu befördern. Hastig zog er mit den Zähnen den Korken ab und nahm einen großen Schluck, der beruhigend in seiner Kehle brannte.

Ausgelaugt ließ er sich in seinen eingesessenen Sessel fallen und entnahm einen weiteren Schluck. Schon ewig hatte er keinen Grund mehr sich zu betrinken, aber heute war definitiv der Zeitpunkt dafür.

Verdammt... Er hätte dieses Gör einfach zu Minerva schleppen sollen, solange er noch die Möglichkeit dazu hatte.

Aber nein...

Er wurde definitiv alt. Warum hatte er das nicht vorhergesehen. Granger war eine Gryffindor und mutig genug, um über ihren eigenen Schatten zu springen.

Er war sehr überrascht SIE anstelle von Potter unter dem Tarnumhang zu erwischen. Doch andererseits hätte es ihn nicht überraschen sollen, da es für die Banne, die er auf sein Büro gelegt hatte, ein besonderes Gespür verlangte. Und das hatte Potter auf keinen Fall. Aber Granger...

Noch immer spürte er seine Verwirrung, als er seine Hand zielsicher um das zierliche Handgelenk legte. Zorn wallte in ihm auf... jaja... von wegen zierlich! Dieses kleine Miststück hatte sich zweimal unerlaubt Zutritt zu seinen privaten Vorräten verschafft. Sie hatte ihn an der Nase herum geführt und ihn zum Gespött im ganzen Lehrerzimmer gemacht.

Eigentlich wollte er sie dafür büßen lassen. Er wollte ihr, nur so zum Spaß, eine Möglichkeit geben, seiner Bestrafung zu entrinnen. Sie hatte die Wahl zwischen Pest und Cholera und er war sich von Anfang an sicher gewesen, sie würde lieber den Schulverweis in Kauf nehmen.

Bis jetzt hatte sich nämlich noch jeder gegen ihn entschieden. Sogar Dumbledore hätte ihn nicht verschont, hätte er dem alten Zauberer nicht Informationen zukommen lassen und ihm angeboten zu seinem Spion zu werden.

Jedenfalls wäre die Demütigung dieser überheblichen Gryffindor perfekt gewesen. Sie stand vor einer Wahl, die eigentlich keine war und er hätte seine Rache bekommen.

Was, in Merlins Namen, hatte ihn also geritten, ihr Angebot, seine Frau zu werden, doch anzunehmen?

_ja was hat ihn nur geritten? :D kleines Feedback? LG_


	9. Chapter 9

****_Hey Leser! :D_

_ich halt euch gar nicht lange auf... ich entschuldige mich bloß schon mal dafür, dass die nächsten Updates in längeren Abschnitten erfolgen werden, da mich die Schule wieder ziemlich auf Trapp hält... _

trotzdem weiterhin viel Spaß ;)

**9. Kapitel**

Mit zitternden Händen ließ Hermine das schlafende Portrait hinter sich in Schloss fallen. Was hatte sie nur jetzt schon wieder angerichtet? In weniger als ein paar Stunden hatte sie ihr ganzes Leben versaut.

Snape hatte sie vorhin wieder mit in sein Büro gescheucht, um seinen Antrag zu unterschreiben. Beinahe sofort nachdem Hermine die Feder wieder zur Seite legte, verpuffte das Schreiben und ließ nur angespannte Stille zurück. Noch immer sträubten sich ihr die Nackenhaare von Snapes rauer Verabschiedung: „Und nun... Gute Nacht, Miss Granger. Oder sollte ich besser sagen: Mrs. Snape in Spee?"

Hermine konnte sich nicht genau erinnern, auf welchem Weg sie hier in den Turm gekommen war. Zu wirr waren ihre Gedanken.

_Mrs. Snape... Mrs. Snape... Mrs. Snape_

Ein Name, der wie ein einlullender Singsang durch ihren Kopf hallte.

Hermine schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Wie sollte sie nur den anderen bei bringen, dass sie schon in ein paar Wochen mit Snape verheiratet sein würde. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich.

Am liebsten wollte sie sich in eine dunkle Ecke verkriechen und erst wieder raus kommen, wenn ihr klar wurde, dass das alles ein schlechter Traum oder reine Einbildung gewesen war. Vielleicht sollte sie sich kurz zwicken?

Gesagt, getan! Aber außer einem leichten Schmerz in ihrem linken Unterarm änderte sich nichts. Sie wachte nicht auf und lag auch nicht in ihrem weichen Himmelbett oben im Mädchenschlafsaal.

Hermine seufzte erschöpft und strich sich eine Strähne ihres wirren Haare hinters Ohr, als sie sich mit trägen Schritten auf den Weg zu besagtem Bett machte. Doch auf halber Strecke fiel ihr der schlafende rote Haarschopf auf einem der Sofas ins Auge.

Wie konnte sie Ginny nur vergessen? Wollte sie nicht eigentlich aufpassen, dass Snape sie auch ja nicht auf frischer Tat ertappte? Tja... das hatte man davon, wenn man sich auf andere verlässt, dachte Hermine enttäuscht. Kurz war sie versucht Ginny zur Strafe über Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum übernachten zu lassen. Der konnte, sollte das Feuer endgültig ausgehen, im Winter nämlich ziemlich ungemütlich werden. Verdient hätte sie es...

Doch Hermine war noch nie gut darin auf die kleine Weasley böse zu sein... nun... in Anbetracht der Umstände vielleicht ein kleines bisschen. Aber immerhin hatte sie sich ihr Schlamassel ja selbst eingebrockt. Ginny hätte ja nicht mitzumachen brauchen.

Eilig lief Hermine zur Sitzecke vor den Kamin und rüttelte ihre tief schlafende Freundin wach. Ginny, eine, im Gegensatz zu ihr, ziemliche Tiefschläferin, schlug zuerst schlaftrunken nach Hermines Arme, um sich schließlich noch einmal, mit der Karte des Rumtreibers als Kopfkissen, auf die Seite zu drehen. Stumm verdrehte Hermine ihre Augen, dann rüttelte sie solange an Ginnys Schultern bis diese – endlich – aus ihrem Koma-Schlaf erwachte.

„Was? Was ist?", fragte Ginny perplex und setzte sich leicht wankend aufrecht hin.

„Wir sind aufgeflogen, das ist!", maulte Hermine als Antwort und wollte endlich in ihr Bett gehen, doch der Rotschopf hielt sie, kurz vor der Treppe nach oben, zurück.

„Aufge...? Nein... Oh.. Scheiße! Hermine, das tut mir so verdammt Leid! Ich... ich war so müde und bin eingenickt. Das war keine Absicht, das musst du mir glauben!", war die junge Hexe plötzlich hellwach.

„Schon gut... was passiert ist, lässt sich eh nicht mehr ändern!", murmelte Hermine niedergeschlagen, „Wir sollten besser jetzt ins Bett gehen. In beinahe vier Stunden gibt's Frühstück."

„Hey! Halt mal, nicht so schnell! Was ist passiert? Hat Snape dich erwischt? Wirst du jetzt von der Schule geworfen?"

Ginny war besorgt zu Hermine, die unruhig den Tarnumhang in ihren Händen zerknautschte, gegangen und legte ihr beide Hände auf die Schultern, um sie zu zwingen ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Nein... Das nicht!", murmelte Hermine.

Ginny war verwirrt.

„Snape hat dich nicht erwischt? Du fliegst nicht?... Wozu dann die Aufregung?"

„Ich hab mich auf einen Packt mit dem Teufel eingelassen, Ginny!", meinte Hermine sarkastisch und lachte selbst wenig überzeugend über ihren Scherz.

Ihre Freundin sah mit ihrer gerunzelten Stirn und den vom Schlafen wirren Haaren bloß noch verwirrter aus, als zu vor. Sie verstand nicht, warum Hermine das jetzt so witzig fand.

Resigniert seufzte Hermine auf. Wenn sie es Ginny nicht erzählen konnte, wem dann? Und außerdem würden es eh bald alle erfahren... Auch wenn die anderen sie dafür hassen würden, es wäre das beste, sie erführen diese Neuigkeit von ihr selbst.

„Snape hat mich erwischt. Und eigentlich wollte er mich gleich zu McGonagall schleppen. Aber vorher hat er mir mit Schulverweis und einer Anzeige wegen Diebstahls gedroht. Man Ginny... Das hätte vielleicht sogar Askaban bedeutet!"

Diese Tatsache wurde Hermine erst jetzt richtig klar. Sie hatte eine Straftat begangen und müsste eigentlich rechtlich dafür belangt werden. Aber sie wollte um nichts in der Welt an diesen schrecklichen Ort. Hagrid erzählte ihnen oft genug, wie es dort vor sich ging. Im Nachhinein war es zwar ein schwacher Trost dem Zauberergefängnis durch ihre Einwilligung zur Heirat entgangen zu sein, aber immerhin ein dünner Strohhalm, an den man sich klammern konnte.

Während Hermine erklärte, ließ sie ihre Freundin nicht aus den Augen. In Ginnys Blick lag tiefe Bestürzung gepaart mit ihrer angeborenen und unstillbaren Neugier.

„Ich hab in angefleht, ich würde alles dafür tun, um dem zu entgehen und da hat er mir einen Deal angeboten..."

„Was für einen Deal?", hackte Ginny nach, als Hermine nicht gleich weiter sprach.

„Er wollte, dass ich seine Frau werde.", sagte Hermine monoton.

Ginny runzelte die Stirn und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Du nimmst mich auf den Arm!", klagte sie ihre Freundin an.

„Glaub mir Ginny: Ich würde nichts lieber als das! Aber es ist wahr. Er steht auch auf der Liste... Er meinte, bevor er sich vom Ministerium ein Objekt zweiter Klasse zuteilen ließe, suche er sich lieber selbst aus, wen er heiratet."

„Und das sollst du sein?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln. Auch sie verstand nicht recht, warum Snape wirklich schlussendlich ihre Zustimmung akzeptiert hatte, obwohl er ihr doch deutlich zu verstehen gegeben hatte, das er sie nur schikanieren wollte. Oh wie sie hoffte, dass Snape dieses eine, für sie zerschmetternde, Detail, nämlich das augenöffnende Spiel, dass er mit ihr gespielt hatte, für sich behielt. Es war einfach so demütigend, dass sie es nicht mal übers Herz brachte, Ginny den genauen Ablauf zu schildern.

Sie war nach außen hin immer stark gewesen. Was würden die anderen von ihr denken, wenn raus käme, dass sie Snape zum Schluss angefleht hatte SIE zu heiraten? Sie wäre zum Gespött der Schule geworden. Wer bettelte die Kerkerfledermaus schon um so etwas an?

„Und... Er hat wirklich 'Objekt' gesagt?"

„Hm!"

„Wir sind doch keine Dinge, über die man einfach bestimmen kann... in welchem Jahrhundert lebt der denn?", echauffierte sich Ginny, „Ich meine... Objekt... da kann er sich doch eine Topfplanze zulegen."

„Keine Ahnung! Ist mir auch gerade ziemlich egal.", keifte Hermine, die eindeutig mit den Nerven am Ende war, „Du regst dich hier nur über seine Wortwahl auf und ich muss zusehen, dass ich mit dem Gedanken klar komme, eingewilligt zu haben, Snapes Zukünftige zu werden! Und wir reden hier von der miesen Schlange aus den Kerkern... Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, wie zum Henker ich das Harry und vor allem Ron beibringen soll? Wir wollten heiraten, bei Merlins Eiern! Ich habe alles versucht, um mit ihm zusammen sein zu können und habe eine Aussicht auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit ihm gerade gründlich in den Sand gesetzt! Aber alles was dich interessiert ist, dass Snape sich aufführt wie ein Neandertaler? Vielen Dank auch! Das hilft mir weiter!"

Wütend und zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend lief Hermine die Treppen nach oben, zog sich rasch um und verkroch sich unter ihrer Bettdecke. Die anderen Mädels schliefen schon tief und fest. Fast waren sie zu beneiden, denn Hermine war sich ziemlich sicher, heute Nacht kein Auge zu tun zu können.

Hermines Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn und sie starrte schon eine ganze Weile in die Dunkelheit, ehe sie leise das Öffnen und Schließen der Zimmertüre vernahm. Sie lauschte. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich eine Gestalt durch den Raum und hielt vor ihrem Bett.

Vorsichtig steckte Ginny, ihren erleuchteten Zauberstab in der Hand,den Kopf durch den Bettvorhang.

„Hey! Willst du ein bisschen Gesellschaft haben?", fragte sie ehrlich besorgt.

Ohne zu zögern nickte Hermine. Ginny löschte ihren Stab und kroch zu ihr unter die Decke.

Es war merkwürdig beruhigend Ginnys warmen Körper neben sich zu fühlen. Es war ganz anders, als neben Ron zu liegen. Die ganze Atmosphäre war anders. Hermine fühlte sich ähnlich, als würde sie in der schützenden Umarmung ihrer Mutter liegen und konnte nun die Tränen, die sich ihren Weg aus Hermines geschundenem Innern bahnten, nicht mehr stoppen. Sie krallte sich Halt suchend an Ginny und weinte verzweifelt in den Pyjama ihrer Freundin, die ihr tröstend über die braunen Locken strich.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Wie Hermine vorausgesehen hatte, schlief sie gar nicht in dieser Nacht. Ginny war irgendwann, kurz nachdem sie aufgehört hatte zu weinen, in die Traumwelt hinüber gedämmert und Hermine lauschte daraufhin dem stetigen Ein- und Ausatmen ihrer Freundin. Als dann die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch den Vorhangschlitz fielen, beschloss die braunhaarige Hexe, dass es eh nichts mehr bringen würde und sie jetzt auch genauso gut aufstehen könnte.

Ganz vorsichtig, um Ginny nicht zu wecken, rollte sich Hermine auf ihrer Seite aus dem Bett und verschwand im Bad. Den Blick in den Spiegel hätte sie sich echt sparen können. Tiefe Augenringe hatten sich auf ihr Gesicht gelegt und die getrockneten Salzränder ihrer vergossenen Tränen ließen sie beinahe wie eine Todesfee aussehen. Träge wandte sich Hermine von ihrem Spiegelbild ab und drehte die Duschbrause auf.

Hermine fühlte sich wie gerädert und hoffte eine kalte Dusche würde sie vielleicht wacher machen. Aber diese Hoffnung war umsonst. Ihre tristen Gedanken blieben, genauso wie die dunklen Schatten unter ihren Augen.

Da sie heute nicht die Kraft dazu besaß, sich mit ihrem widerspenstigen Haar anzulegen, band sie es nur mit einem ausgeleierten Haarband im Nacken zusammen und schlüpfte in ihre Uniform.

In der Badezimmertür rannte sie beinahe Parvarti um.

„Oh... Guten Morgen, Hermine!", strahlte ihr ihre Zimmergenossin entgegen.

Wie ein Mensch morgens nur so munter sein konnte... Hermine murmelte ein kurzes „Morgen..." und verschwand nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war erst sechs Uhr und keine Menschenseele hier unten. Man konnte aber von den Treppen her erste Stimmen und das Getrampel von Füßen hören.

Hermine interessierte das alles nicht. Sie musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, wie sie Harry und Ron ihre bitteren Neuigkeiten unterbreiten sollte. Vielleicht wäre ein kleiner Spaziergang durchs Schloss genau das Richtige für sie.

Wie ein Geist wandelte Hermine durch die noch verlassenen Korridore. Einzig Miss Norris und einige andere Katzen streunerten in den Gängen umher. Doch die junge Gryffindor war mit den Gedanken weit weg. Egal wie oft sie versuchte die Dinge klar zu sehen und systematisch anzugehen, es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen stark genug dafür zu sein.

Immer wieder sah sie Snapes höhnisches Grinsen vor sich. Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf, um das Bild zum Verschwinden zu bringen, während sie ins Mädchenklo der Maulenden Myrte trat. Die Hauselfen haben gute Arbeit geleistet, den Dreck beseitigt und ihren Kessel und die Instrumente gesäubert und sortiert neben die Waschbecken gestellt.

Die Sachen würde sie nach dem Frühstück in den Turm bringen, jetzt wollte sie noch ein bisschen Zeit für sich, denn sie wusste immer noch nicht die richtigen Worte für ihre Freunde.

In der Großen Halle waren bis jetzt nur einige Frühaufsteher aus Hufflepuff. Deshalb suchte sich Hermine einen Platz weit weg vom Lehrertisch aus und setzte sich abgekämpft an den Tisch. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie ihre Pancakes schon anstarrte, die Gabel in der Hand und noch nicht einen Bissen gegessen, ehe sich endlich Harry, Ron und Ginny zu ihr setzten.

„Morgen, Mine!" Ron wollte ihr einen Begrüßungskuss geben, doch Hermine wandte verlegen den Kopf ab, sodass er mit den Lippen nur ihren Kiefer erwischte.

„Geht's dir gut? Du siehst furchtbar aus...", fragte Harry besorgt, während Ron mürrisch seinen Teller volllud.

Ergeben schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf.

„Ich... muss euch was sagen!", sprang sie schließlich, ziemlich unvorbereitet, ins kalte Wasser und wollte gerade weiter ansetzten, als eine eisige Stimme hinter ihr sie unterbrach.

„Ich wünsche einen guten Morgen!".

Unheilverkündend ließ Snape seinen Blick über die vier Gryffindors streifen. Er schien dieses Spiel zu geniesen.

„Miss Granger... Die Antwort des Ministeriums ist soeben eingetroffen. Ich habe mir erlaubt eine Kopie für Sie anzufertigen... Bitteschön!"

Hermine hatte sich mit voller Absicht nicht umgedreht. Sie konnte ihm jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen, ohne einem Nervenzusammenbruch zu unterliegen. Deshalb ließ Snape das Pergament neben ihren unangerührten Teller segeln. Unbehaglich zog Hermine das Schreiben vom Tisch und drückte es in ihren Schoß. Sie war sich der verdutzten Gesichter ihrer langjährigen Freunde sehr wohl bewusst, auch wenn sie die ganze Zeit über auf ihren Pancake starrte. Es musste einfach nicht sein, dass Ron, der neben ihr saß, sofort las, was auf dem Pergament stand.

Hermine hoffte nur, dass Snape jetzt nicht irgendwelche Andeutungen fallen ließ... aber es kam schlimmer:

„Übrigens weiß Schulleiterin McGonagall bereits über unsere baldige Hochzeit Bescheid. Sie bat mich, Ihnen zu sagen, dass Sie sich noch einmal, wegen eines Gesprächs unter vier Augen, bei ihr melden sollen."

Hermine sah es zwar nicht, aber sie spürte es in ihrem Nacken, wie sich Snapes Lippen zu einem fiesen Grinsen verzogen. Ja... wirklich perfekt hinbekommen Professor, dachte Hermine ironisch und wagte einen kurzen unsicheren Blick auf Ron.

Der Rotschopf saß, den Blick starr auf seinen Teller gerichtet, mit unnatürlich fest verkrampften Fingern vor seinem vollen Teller. Der Kopf hochrot vor Unglauben und Zorn. Sogar die Gabel in seiner Hand fing schon an gelblich-rot aufzuglühen...

„Sie sollten Ihre Angelegenheiten so schnell wie möglich klären, Granger! Einen schönen Tag noch...", schnarrte Snape und verschwand hinauf zum Lehrertisch.

Ehe sie etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, rumpelte Ron unter lautem Besteck-Geklapper auf, warf dabei mit seinem Ellenbogen seinen Becher um, sodass Kürbissaft über seinen Teller lief, und polterte, ohne einen weiteren Blick zurück, hinaus aus der großen Halle.

Viele Schüler, die in Reichweite saßen und Rons Ausbruch mitbekommen hatten, steckten sofort die Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten. Hermine versuchte ihm so schnell wie möglich hinterher zu kommen. So sollte das alles ganz und gar nicht ablaufen. Den perplexen Harry ganz vergessend, lief die junge Hexe ihrem Liebsten hinterher.

„RON!", rief sie, um ihn zu stoppen.

Doch der stürmte wütend hinaus auf die noch mit Schnee bedeckten Ländereien.

„RON! Bitte bleib stehen... lass es mich erklären!", flehte Hermine und rannte mit Tränen in den Augen weiter.

„HAU AB!", brüllte er über seinen Rücken, blieb jedoch trotzdem irgendwann abrupt stehen und kickte mehrmals wütend mit seinem Fuß in einen großen Schneehaufen.

Hermine war im Sicherheitsabstand stehen geblieben. So wütend hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Ihr Herz raste vor Schmerz.

„Glaub mir Ron... das war nicht beabsichtigt. Ich wollte bloß nochmal Zutaten aus Snapes Büro holen und da hat er mich erwischt... Bitte Ron, du musst mir glauben, dass ich keine Wahl hatte!"

„HALT DEINE VERLOGENE KLAPPE!", schrie der Zauberer wütend und drehte sich endlich zu ihr um. Sein Gesicht war hochrot vor Zorn und eine ungewohnte Kälte lag um seinen Mund. „Halt... deine Klappe, Okay! Ich will nichts davon hören. Du hattest eine Wahl... wir hätten fort laufen können, aber dir war diese verdammte Schule schon immer wichtiger als ich. Und jetzt hast du dich dafür verkauft, nur damit du nicht kurz vor deinem ach so tollen Abschluss fliegst... Ich bin fertig mit dir!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ er die am Boden zerstörte und völlig aufgelöste Hermine in der Kälte stehen und stapfte wieder Richtung Schloss.

_Na wie wärs mal mit nem kleinen Lebenszeichen von euch? Ich weiß dass meine Story gelesen wird... so 'n kleines Review tut doch keinem weh und mich freut's um so mehr ;)_

_LG  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Wow!_**  
**

_Danke für das zahlenreiche Feedback ;) hat mich sehr sehr gefreut ^^  
_

_**ava aurora ark:** ob Snape so gemein bleibt? nun... wir werden sehen ;) hoffen wir das Beste für Hermine... immerhin muss sie jetzt erst mal über Ron hinweg kommen...  
_

_**Annie:** Jedem das seine:) ich mag solche 'Heiratsgesetz' -Dingsies ;) nur kurz: ich hab nicht vor es den beiden leicht zu machen oder gleich kurz nach der Hochzeit alles Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-mäßig ablaufen zu lassen... aber... mehr sag ich nicht ;)  
_

_Auch noch mal allen anderen, die geschrieben haben DANKE :* ich liebe euch  
_

_So... genug getratscht... weiter geht's!... Viel Spaß  
_

**10. Kapitel**

Hermine brach es das Herz wie finster und hasserfüllt Ron sie den weiteren Tag über betrachtete. In den gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunden setzte er sich sogar freiwillig zu Neville in die erste Reihe, nur um nicht in ihrer Nähe sitzen zu müssen.

Harry, dem Ginny, nach ihrem plötzlichen Verschwinden heute morgen, alles berichtet hatte, starrte manchmal verstohlen zu ihr rüber. Er redete nicht viel mit ihr und schien unsicher, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte. Sein Blick war vorwurfsvoll und verwirrt gleichermaßen. Hermine hatte momentan nicht die Kraft dazu mit Harry zu sprechen und solange sie sich selbst noch nicht sicher war, was sie von alledem halten sollte, wollte sie sich vor ihm auch nicht verantworten.

Aber Ron war ihr momentan wichtiger. Sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Doch bevor sie mit ihm sprechen konnte, war er immer schon aus der Klassenzimmertür verschwunden.

Nach dem Verwandlungsunterricht am Nachmittag rief McGonagall Hermine zu sich, sodass sie dieses Mal nicht die Gelegenheit bekam Ron überhaupt irgendetwas erklären zu können. Traurig sah sie ihm nach, als sie vor zu ihrer Lehrerin schlurfte.

„Hermine... Sie glauben gar nicht, wie... nun... überrascht ich war, als mir Professor Snape heute Morgen erzählte, dass Sie zugesagt haben eine Ehe mit ihm einzugehen! Das kam... unerwartet.", begann die alte Hexe ihr Belangen sofort auf den Punkt zu bringen.

Sie musterte Hermine abschätzend über den Rand ihrer Brille und legte überlegend die Fingerspitzen aneinander. Hermine wand sich unbehaglich. Was sollte sie darauf antworten? Ihr die Wahrheit erzählen? Wohl kaum... Plötzlich schien die Holzmaserung an dem großen Schreibtisch interessant genug, um sie mit den Fingern nachzuzeichnen.

„Okay... ich verstehe, dass Sie nicht mit mir darüber reden wollen. Ich würde nur gern verstehen, warum Sie Professor Snape Draco Malfoy vorziehen, den sie wiederum ablehnten, da sie um jeden Preis mit Ronald Weasley zusammen bleiben wollten."

„Ich habe meine Meinung eben geändert!", antwortete Hermine leise und und nicht besonders viel sagend.

McGonagell wusste also nicht, dass sie bei Snape eingestiegen war... gut. Hätte Snape ihr das gesagt, wäre sie sicher, trotz ihrer Abmachung mit dem Slytherinoberhaupt, schon heute morgen von der Schule geflogen.

„Jaah...Das haben Sie... Aber so kommen wir nicht weiter. Ich möchte Ihnen doch nur helfen Mädchen... Bitte sehen Sie mich nicht als ihre Feindin. Sollten Sie mit jemanden Reden wollen, ich werde immer ein offenes Ohr für Sie haben."

Hermine nickte. Es war gut die Schulleiterin hinter sich zu wissen. Nicht so wie ihre Freunde, die sie mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit bald im Stich lassen würden.

„Gut... vielleicht beruhigt es Sie zu hören, dass Professor Snape Ihnen trotz der Heirat den weiteren Schulbesuch erlaubt... was in dieser Situation nicht selbstverständlich ist. Dafür sollten sie dankbar sein... Es steht Ihnen beiden zu, nach der Hochzeit zwei freie Tage, als eine Art Flitterwochen, zu verbringen. Während dieser Zeit werden Sie sich nicht in Hogwarts aufhalten, am besten sie bitten Mr. Potter oder Mr. Weasley Ihnen Ihre verpassten Aufgaben zu besorgen. Danach läuft eigentlich alles wie zuvor ab, nur dass sie in die Kerker umziehen werden."

Hermine kaute an ihrer Unterlippe, während sie McGonagall zuhörte. Das hörte sich ja rosig an. Immer wieder fragte sie sich, wie sie nur in so ein Schlamassel geraten konnte. Denn garantiert würde nach der Hochzeit nichts mehr so sein, wie zuvor. Sie würde mit Snape zusammenleben müssen. Allein das ließ sie unangenehm schauern.

„Sie sollten sich dieses Hogsmeadewochenende vielleicht nach einem schicken Kleid für die Zeremonie umsehen.", versuchte die Schulleiterin ihre Schülerin zum Lächeln zu bringen.

Hermine tat ihr den Gefallen und lächelte brüchig.

„Nun gut... ich will das hier nicht unangenehm in die Länge ziehen.", meinte die Alte ergeben und ruckte ihre Brille mit einer Handbewegung ihre Nase nach oben. „Ich merke schon, dass Sie momentan nicht darüber sprechen möchten. Dürfte ich dennoch fragen, was mit Ihren eigentlichen Plänen passiert ist? Mr. Weasley scheint ja ziemlich aufgewühlt."

Sehsüchtig blickte Hermine zur Tür, fast so als hoffte sie, dass Ron gleich die Tür aufriss und sich bei ihr entschuldigte,sie sich über die Schulter schmiss und mit ihr fort lief.

„Es hat nicht sollen sein!", antwortete Hermine fest, aber mehr um sich selbst, als ihre Professorin davon zu überzeugen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Am Abend brütete Hermine an einem der Tischgruppen im Gemeinschaftsraum über ihren Hausaufgaben. Sie hatte den Drang unterdrücken müssen in die Bibliothek zu wechseln, da Ron mit Harry in den alten Sesseln vor dem Kamin saß und ihr ständig böse Blicke zuwarf, sofern er sie nicht stur ignorierte. Harry hatte sich zumindest bei ihr verabschiedet, als er sich zu Ronald setzte.

Ihr schwarzhaariger Freund redete ununterbrochen auf seinen Kumpel ein, aber Hermine konnte nicht verstehen, über was genau sie sprachen, da heute alle Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sein schienen und ein ständiges Geschnatter und Auflachen jedes Gespräch verschluckte. Aber die junge Hexe war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass die beiden über sie sprachen.

Als Hermine merkte, dass sie schon eine ganze Zeit lang zu ihnen rüber starrte, schnaubte sie genervt und fasste ihre Feder fester. Sollten sie doch über sie reden. Man konnte nichts mehr ändern. Egal ob die Jungs sich für ihre Freundschaft oder dagegen entscheiden würden, sie würde Professor Snapes Frau werden... Oh Merlin hilf!

Ginny, die gerade aus ihrem Schlafsaal die Treppen runter gekommen war, schüttelte kurzerhand Colin ab, der sie zu einer Partie Zauberschach einladen wollte, sah einmal skeptisch zu Harry und Ron und setzte sich dann doch zu Hermine an den Tisch.

„Hey!"

Hermine sah kurz auf kritzelte aber gleich an ihrem Aufsatz weiter.

„Hallo..."

„Und? Wie geht's dir?"

Hermine seufzte und legte ihre Feder beiseite.

„Wie soll's mir schon gehen, Ginny?",fragte sie rhetorisch.

„Naja... ich dachte, da Ron sich wie das absolute Arschloch aufführt, wäre die ganze Sache ein bisschen leichter für dich.", zuckte Ginny mit den Achseln.

„Wenn es nur so wäre... Er ignoriert mich total und er lässt es nicht zu, dass ich mich erkläre. Ich liebe deinen Bruder Ginny... auch wenn ich einen anderen heiraten muss..."

Mitleidend lehnte Ginny sich über den Tisch und umarmte ihre Freundin, die schon wieder Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Egal was kommt, Hermine!", flüsterte sie in ihr Ohr, „Du kannst immer zu mir kommen und Harry steht auch hinter dir... glaub ich! Jedenfalls bist du nicht alleine."

„Danke!"

Das erleichterte Hermines Herz doch sehr. Vielleicht würde sie Ron ja doch irgendwann vergessen können. Aber es bestand ja noch eine klitzekleine Möglichkeit, dass er ihre Lage verstand und sie zumindest Freunde bleiben konnten. In ihr war immer noch Hoffnung. Immerhin waren sie über sieben Jahre die besten Freunde gewesen und hatten schon so einige Streitigkeiten überstanden.

Ginny setzte sich wieder zurück auf ihren Stuhl.

„Wann ist es denn soweit?", wollte sie plötzlich wissen.

Hermine erwischte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass sie noch nicht mal einen Blick auf das Schreiben des Ministeriums gewagt hatte, seit sie es heute früh von Snape erhalten hatte. Sie war so mit Ron beschäftigt, dass sie es schlicht und einfach vergessen hatte. Sie zog den zerknitterten Zettel aus den Untiefen ihrer vollgestopften Tasche und glättete ihn provisorisch.

„Die Zeremonie ist... oh man... schon Sonntag?"

Ginny nahm Hermine das Schreiben ab und überflog den Inhalt mit zuckenden Augen.

„Die haben's ja verdammt eilig... das ist schon in drei Tagen."

„Ich muss mir noch ein Kleid kaufen...", murmelte Hermine, während sie ihre Feder wieder zur Hand nahm und nervös an ihr herum zu fummeln begann , bis sie ganz zerzaust aussah. Schnell legte sie sie wieder beiseite und sah zu Ginny auf, die sie mit schräg gelegtem Kopf musterte.

„Man musst du nervös sein..."

Sah man ihr das so an? Na ja... Immerhin heiratet man nicht alle Tage einen Menschen, den man kaum kennt. Und alles nur wegen Fudge... Hermine war sich sicher: Mit Kingsley als Minister wäre vieles anders gekommen.

„Das wärst du auch!", antwortete Hermine zickig, fühlte sich aber dann schlecht, dass sie ihre Freundin so angemault hatte.

Schließlich war es nicht Ginnys Schuld, dass sie selbst so durch den Wind war. Sie war nur unendlich sauer auf Fudge, der diesen dummen Erlass durchgebracht hatte, auf Ron, der ihr dafür die Schuld gab, dass ihre gemeinsame Zukunft Geschichte war und auf Snape, den sie nun, wegen ihrer eigenen Dummheit, zu heiraten hatte.

„Sorry, Ginny! War ein anstrengender Tag. Und die nächsten werden auch nicht besser... Ich muss noch zwei Aufsätze schreiben, die ich schon morgen abgeben muss, da ich erst wieder am Mittwoch Unterricht habe. Und dann muss ich noch einiges in Hogsmeade besorgen... und meinen Eltern sollte ich auch von den Neuigkeiten schreiben... und..."

„Hey... mal langsam mit den jungen Hippogreifen.", unterbrach Ginny, „Das wird schon. Wenn du willst kann ich dir mit den Aufsätzen helfen... und für Sonntag finden wir schon was für dich zum anziehen!"

„Du willst mit mir, statt mit Ron und Harry, nach Hogsmeade gehen?"

„Klaro... du brauchst mich jetzt mehr, als Harry! Der hat jetzt eh genug mit dem Hammel da drüben zu tun!", winkte Ginny Hermines Bedenken ab und deutete mit einem nachlässigen Kopfnicken in Rons Richtung.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Wie immer an Hogsmeade- Wochenenden war in dem kleinen Dorf großer Trubel. Hermine war dankbar für die Ablenkung. Es tat einfach mal wieder gut, aus dem Schloss raus zu kommen. In den letzten Wochen, war es ihr irgendwie einengend vorgekommen.

Ginny und sie hatten sich gerade bei Rosmerta im Drei Besen aufgewärmt und leckere Butterbier getrunken. Jetzt standen sie wieder draußen und der eisige Wind färbte ihnen Wangen, Nase und Ohren Rot.

„Okay... Also ich war ja schon oft im Honigtopf und Zonko's... aber einen Klamotten-Laden hab ich hier noch nie gesehen...", war Ginny ratlos.

„Nun... irgendwas muss es hier aber geben. Sonst hätte mich McGonagall nicht hier her, sondern in die Winkelgasse geschickt."

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile - es war bereits kurz vor Mittag und Ginny und Hermine hatten so langsam großen Hunger - bis die beiden Hexen in einer unscheinbaren Sackgasse eine kleine Boutique entdeckten. Die Ladeninhaberin schien kaum älter als die beiden Gryffindors. Wahrscheinlich gab es diesen Laden noch nicht so lange, deshalb war er ihnen auch noch nie aufgefallen, sinnierte Hermine und erwiderte das freundliche Lächeln der blonden, grünäugigen Hexe.

„Guten Morgen!", herzhaft begrüßte diese ihre Kundschaft, „Ich bin Odelia Garden. Was kann ich für euch beide tun?"

„Ähm... Hi!", stammelte Hermine und reichte der stürmischen, jungen Frau die Hand.

„ODI?", kreischte Ginny, drängelte sich an Hermine vorbei und umarmte die Ladeninhaberin, sodass diese total überrumpelt nach hinten taumelte.

„Oh! Ginny...", lachte sie, als der Rotschopf sie endlich wieder los ließ, und schien sich zu erinnern, „Was tust du denn hier?"

„Das sollte ich dich fragen! Ich geh noch nach Hogwarts...Ich dachte du bist in Ägypten!?"

„War ich auch... ich bin vor einem Monat wieder zurück gekommen... Vielleicht hast du von dem neuen Erlass des Ministeriums gehört? Tja... jetzt musste ich hier meinen Laden aufmachen."

Ginny war entsetzt.

„Sag nicht, dass du auch betroffen bist?"

Odelia seufzte.

„Gut... dann sag ich's nicht... Auch? Bist du auch ausgewählt worden?"

„Oh... nein nein... ich nicht!", stellte Ginny richtig und zog Hermine, die ihrer beider Wiedersehen von der Seite beobachtet hatte, an der Hand nach vorn.

„Das ist Hermine!"

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen... Nenn' mich Odi! Ist das nicht eine Schande, was das Ministerium da veranstaltet? Ich hoffe nur ich finde noch rechtzeitig jemanden, mit dem man es aushalten kann, bevor ich irgendjemanden zugeteilt werde... lang ist ja nicht mehr.", tratschte Odelia.

Die etwas ältere Hexe war Hermine gleich von Beginn an sympathisch. Sie sagte immer sofort, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag und sie schien gern ihren Mund offen zu haben.

„Hermine sucht ein Kleid für ihre Hochzeit morgen.", unterbrach Ginny bevor Odelia noch weiter lästern konnte.

„Na dann Leidensgenossin...", grinste die blonde Frohnatur und zog Hermine am Arm mit sich weiter in den kleinen, gemütlich eingerichteten Laden, „...wollen wir doch mal sehen, was wir für dich schönes finden".

Obwohl Hermine der kleine Laden von Ginnys Freundin, die sie, wie die Gryffindor erfahren hatte, während ihres Urlaubs in Ägypten kennen gelernt hatte, sehr gefiel, wünschte sie dennoch einen anderen oder besser noch: gar keinen Grund für diesen Besuch hier zu haben. Egal welches Kleid sie anzog und Ginny vorführte, sie fand keines passend für eine Hochzeit mit Snape.

Ginny gefiel das knielange, weiße Trägerkleid am besten, aber Hermine weigerte sich weiß zu tragen. Sie fand das extrem unpassend und Odelia, die kurze Zeit noch eine andere Kundin bedienen musste, pflichtete Hermine bei. Sie empfahl ihr ein hellblaues, schlicht geschnittenes Kleid mit passendem Umhang, für dass sich die junge Braut schließlich auch entschied.

„Kopf hoch, Hermine... das wird schon wieder...", versuchte Odelia Hermine zu beruhigen, während sie das Kleid in eine Schachtel packte.

Auch ihr war nicht entgangen, dass die brünette Hexe nicht nur nicht glücklich über ihre Hochzeit war, sondern richtig verzweifelt. Sie selbst war ja auch nicht wirklich froh darüber, dass das Ministerium sich so in ihr Privatleben einmischte. Wer auf dieser dummen Liste war das schon? Ginny hatte ihr erzählt, dass Hermine einen ihrer Professoren heiraten würde und Odelia fand, dass es Hermine auch schlimmer hätte treffen können.

Sie selbst hatte Snape als Lehrer erlebt... gut sie war in Ravenclaw und nicht so in der direkten Schusslinie seiner schlechten Launen gewesen, aber musste sich nicht sogar er nach dem Krieg geändert haben?

Hermine, deren Laune gerade den Tiefpunkt erreichte, da gerade in diesem Moment die Ladentür aufschwang und doch wirklich Professor Snape mit finsterer Miene eintrat, verdrehte die Augen über ihr unverschämtes Glück.

„Glaub mir... da wird nichts wieder!", zischte Hermine der blonden Hexe beharrend zu, sodass Snape sie nicht hören konnte.

Odelia blinzelte verdutzt, ehe sie sich mit ihrem herzlichsten Lächeln an ihren neuen Kunden wandte.

„Guten Tag, Professor! Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Danke, ebenfalls!", erwiderte der Zauberer und setzte, da er seine beiden Schüler ansichtig wurde, seine undurchdringliche Maske auf.

Er trug einen elegant wirkenden Umhang über dem Arm und schien die Absicht verfolgt zu haben, ihn hier für morgen ändern zu lassen.

Hermine sah, wie sein Kiefer mahlte. Wahrscheinlich musste er sich irgendeinen spöttischen Kommentar verkneifen. Jedenfalls beschloss Hermine hier nicht länger als nötig zu bleiben. Bezahlt hatte sie ja bereits. Die junge Hexe wollte diesen einen, letzten Tag in Freiheit genießen. Immerhin würde es nie wieder so sein, wie zuvor... und bis in alle Ewigkeit mit Snape zusammen zu sein, konnte sie sich beim besten Willen immer noch nur als die reinste Hölle vorstellen.

Rasch nahm Hermine Ginny bei der Hand, packte die Tasche mit ihrer neuen Robe, verabschiedete sich entschuldigend bei Odelia und wollte aus der Tür.

Doch Snape hielt sie fest.

Hermine wollte ihn schon ankeifen, dass er sie sofort los lassen sollte, doch der strenge und missbilligende Blick, den er so von oben herab zukommen ließ, brachte ihre offene Wut zum verstummen, bevor sie sich überhaupt Worte zurecht gelegt hatte.

„Begrüßt man so seinen Bräutigam, _Miss Granger_?", sprach er eindringlich und wartete eigentlich nur darauf, dass sie sich aufbrausen und ihn beschimpfen würde, doch anscheinend hat ihr Gryffindor-Stolz sehr unter dem angedrohten Rausschmiss gelitten. Aber egal was gerade in der Kleinen vorging, er würde sich bei Merlins ungewaschenen Bart nicht so von ihr behandeln lassen. Er würde andere Seiten aufziehen.

„Nun?", hackte er nach und ließ seinen Griff unnachgiebig.

Ginny war nervös und tauschte gespannte Blicke mit Odelia aus. Die negative Spannung im Raum war zum Greifen nah. Hermine versuchte seinem scharfen Blick stand zu halten, aber irgendetwas in diesen dunklen Seen verunsicherte sie total. Sie senkte den Kopf und starrte stattdessen auf seine Hand, die immer noch ihren Arm umklammert hielt.

Ihre Faust ballte sich und ihr fiel mit Schrecken auf, wie angespannt wie wirklich war.

Nun gut... wenn alles was er wollte eine Begrüßung war, dann sollte er sie bekommen. Aber so schnell würde er sie bestimmt nicht mehr unter kriegen. Sicher hob sie den Kopf und blitzte ihm mit ihren Reh-braunen Augen entgegen.

„Ich wünsche noch einen schönen Tag, Professor! Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte los lassen würden? Sonst kann ich meine weiteren Einkäufe nicht mehr rechtzeitig erledigen.", sagte sie bemüht neutral und Snape ließ sie los.

„Miss Granger, Miss Granger! Ihre Flausen werde ich Ihnen schon noch austreiben, merken Sie sich das!", prophezeite er ihr und hob gönnerhaft den Kopf, „Wir sehen uns morgen! Pünktlich... wenn ich bitten darf!"

„Sie dürfen!", antwortete Hermine keck und war auch schon aus der Ladentür getürmt, bevor das noch in einen ungewollten Wutanfall seinerseits ausartete.

Ginny stand unschlüssig im Laden und blickte verwirrt von Odelia zu ihrem Professor, der sie wiederum abwartend musterte.

Mit einem abgehackten: „Ich... äh... Wiedersehen Professor!", war schließlich auch Ginny verschwunden.

_Na? Wer, außer mir, ist noch gespannt auf die Hochzeit? _

_LG  
_


	11. Chapter 11

****_Na wer sagts denn :) Es geht weiter!  
_

_heute: die Hochzeit!  
_

_übrigens: vielen dank für die tollen Feedbacks ;) hat mich wieder sehr gefreut... da strengt man sich dann immer gerne an, um das nächste Kapitel so gut und schnell wie möglich fertig zu bringen :D  
_

_**Lufa**: tut mir Leid... aber für Odi hab ich ein anderes Schicksal vorgesehen...  
_

_so... ich hoffe euch gefällts ;) viel Spaß  
_

**11. Kapitel**

Hermine konnte es nicht fassen. Es schien doch tatsächlich die Sonne. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich verraten. Warum lud dieses Wetter nur so zum fröhlich sein ein, obwohl sich ihr gerade glatt der Magen umdrehte, wenn sie nur daran dachte, was in ein paar Stunden sein würde.

Total aufgelöst und mit dem Gefühl irgendetwas drücke ihre Lunge zusammen, setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett. Sie musste tief und langsam atmen um überhaupt Luft zu bekommen. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Wie blöd war sie bloß gewesen ihr freies Leben für einen Schulabschluss her zu geben?

Nicht wissend, wie sie alle dem jetzt gegenübertreten sollte, wie sie damit umgehen sollte, krallte Hermine ihre Finger in die Bettdecke. Sie hatte heute zum letzten Mal in diesem Bett geschlafen und sich gewünscht überhaupt nicht aufstehen zu müssen. Aber irgendwann hatte die junge Hexe sich einfach fertig machen müssen. Immerhin war das heute IHR Tag. Der Tag, den sie sicherlich bis zu ihrem Tod verwünschen würde. Hermine hatte das beruhigend warme Wasser in der Dusche gut eine halbe Stunde über sich strömen lassen. Doch die Zeit schritt unaufhaltsam voran.

Jetzt saß sie hier auf dem Bett, Haare bezwungen und ordentlich hochgesteckt, Wimperntusche und Rusch aufgelegt und sie hatte ihr neues hellblaues Kleid an. Ein Blick in den Spiegel, der gegenüber des Bettes am Schrank angebracht war, zeigte ihr eine junge Braut... aber so fühlte sie sich ganz und gar nicht. Die stummen Tränen kündeten von einer anderen Wahrheit.

Wenn sie an ihre letzte Begegnung mit Snape dachte, hatte sie große Angst vor einer Ehe mit ihm. Würde er immer so mürrisch und ekelhaft sein? Würde er ihr Gewalt antun, wenn sie nicht das tat, was ihm vorschwebte? Oder war er in seiner Freizeit vielleicht ganz anders? Und wenn... würden sie je als richtiges Ehepaar zusammen leben können... und... wollte sie das überhaupt?

Ach, was machte sie sich vor... Er wurde hierzu genauso gezwungen wie sie. Warum sollte er sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber dann ändern? Hermine wischte ihre Tränen beiseite. Was machte sie sich überhaupt darüber Gedanken?

Ron ignorierte sie immer noch und Harry hatte momentan auch keine Zeit mehr für sie. Einzig und allein Ginny war auf ihrer Seite und stärkte ihr den Rücken. Das war es, was sie jetzt auf jeden Fall brauchte. Ohne Ginny würde sie sich noch schwacher fühlen als eh schon.

Hermine fühlte sich so hilflos, da sie nichts gegen diese Hochzeit unternehmen konnte und weil sie nicht in der Zeit zurückgehen und verhindern konnte, dass Snape ihr auf die Schliche kam.

Das einzige was Hermine wirklich wollte, war, diesem dummen Erlass zu entgehen. Und nun war sie mitten drin. Hoffentlich ging dieser Tag zumindest schnell vorbei.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand sie zusammen mit Harry und Ginny, die sich aus gegebenen Anlass ihre schönste Jeans und Bluse angezogen hatte, im Büro der Schulleiterin. Das Harry gekommen war, freute Hermine so sehr, dass sie sich ihm schluchzend um den Hals warf als er auch nur einen Schritt durch die Tür gemacht hatte.

„Wo ist Ron!", wagte sie dumme Frage.

„Er weigert sich mitzukommen!", meinte Harry bedrückt, worauf Hermine sich noch fester an ihn klammerte und sich auf die Lippen biss, um ihre Enttäuschung hinunter zu schlucken.

„Ist ja gut!", streichelte Harry ihr, in einer festen Umarmung, über den Rücken und schob sie dann auf Armesslänge von sich, „Egal was Ron behauptet, das hier hast du echt nicht verdient! Keiner hat so was verdient! Hör mir zu: Egal was gewesen ist, egal was kommt... oder Snape macht, sagt, andeutet, dir antut oder zu was er dich zwingen will... komm sofort zu mir und ich hex' ihn ins 7. Jahrhundert!"

Unbewusst musste Hermine schmunzeln.

„Danke, Harry! Das bedeutet mir echt viel!", gestand Hermine ihrem langjährigen Freund und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Ein Räuspern schreckte sie auseinander. McGonagall wartete bereits mit wippendem Fuß vor ihrem Schreibtisch. Ein alter Kerzenständer, umfunktioniert zu einem Portschlüssel, wartete bereits auf die Abreise.

„Wir sollten dann jetzt los... Das Ministerium sieht es nicht gern, wenn man zu spät zu einem Termin kommt!", erinnerte sie die drei Schüler an ihr eigentliches Vorhaben.

Während sie alle ihre Finger an den Portschlüssel legten, sah Hermine noch einmal zur Tür. Es schmerzte sie, dass Ron sich so öffentlich gegen sie wandte. Sie hätte ihn gern noch einmal gesehen, bevor sie mit Snape verheiratet würde. Hätte gerne noch einmal mit ihm geredet und sich erklärt. Doch schon zog etwas unnachgiebig an ihrem Bauchnabel und sie wurde in einen beklemmenden Strudel an Farben gezogen.

Ein Ministeriumsangestellter wies ihnen den Weg zu dem Raum, wo die Zeremonie statt finden würde. Mit pochendem Herzen und einem merkwürdigen Gefühl in der Magengegend ging sie hinter ihren Freunden und Professor McGonagall her. Das Klacken ihrer Pumps hallte mit lautem Echo an den Wänden des langen Korridors und wühlte sie nur noch mehr auf.

Tränen bahnten sich wiederholt ihren Weg unaufhaltsam ihre Wangen hinab, je näher sie ihrem Ziel kamen. Der Beamte blieb vor einer unscheinbaren Tür stehen und klopfte an. Ginny drehte sich noch einmal um, bevor sie eintraten. Als sie Hermines Tränen sah, wischte sie mit ihrem Daumen fürsorglich die feuchten Spuren weg und sah ihr intensiv in die braun glänzenden Augen.

„Das schaffst du schon... Du hast einen Krieg gegen Voldemort überlebt mensch... was ist da schon eine Ehe mit Snape?", zwinkerte sie ihr zu und versuchte so die aufgewühlte Braut abzulenken. Bekräftigend drückte sie Hermines zitternde Hände.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Erfrischend spritzte er sich eine Hand voll Wasser ins Gesicht. Mit intensiven Ausdruck starrte Severus Snape in sein Spiegelbild, das ihm in einem schäbigen Spiegel der Zauberertoiletten irgendwo im Ministeriums entgegen blickte.

„Jetzt verändert sich alles, alter Junge!", murmelte er in sich hinein.

Er schloss kurz die Augen, um sich zu sammeln und stützte sich schwer auf dem angeschlagenen Waschbecken ab. Er war schon seit dem frühen Morgen hier und hatte mit der zuständigen Hexe für Magische Ehen und Familien den Ehevertrag und den sonst noch nötigen Papierkram abgewickelt.

Zu seinem Leidwesen war er vorhin Lucius Malfoy über den Weg gelaufen, der ihn in ein profanes Gespräch verwickelte. Er ließ durchblicken, wie sehr es ihm gefiel, dass sein Sohn Draco nun doch zumindest eine Halbblut-Hexe gefunden hatte. Ob Voldemort nun lebte oder nicht, es gab immer noch einige Reinblüter, die so wenig Muggelblut wie möglich in ihren Familien duldeten und das auch noch ziemlich offensichtlich auslebten.

Familien... Eigentlich hatte Severus sich geschworen, dass es nach ihm nie wieder einen Snape geben würde. Mit ihm sollte seine Blutlinie aussterben! Und jetzt... würde er heiraten. Seine Schülerin. Miss Neunmalklug. Miss Das-muss-ich-erst-nachlesen. Miss... Granger. Die beste Freundin des Sohnes des Mannes, den er wie nichts in seinem Leben gehasst hatte. Das Mädchen, dass ihn in den letzten Jahren Unterricht immer mit ihrem Hand-in-die-Luft-Gefuchtel zur Weißglut gebracht hatte. Sie würde nach diesem Tag seinen Namen tragen und, sollte das Ministerium nicht in den nächsten Monaten gestürzt werden, auch seine... Kinder.

Severus seufzte schwer. Wie sollte er es nur den Rest seines Lebens mit dieser Hexe aushalten? Schließlich musste er nun seine Räume mit ihr teilen. Mit ihr in einem Bett schlafen... Allein der Gedanke überhaupt mit ihr zu...

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, wollte nicht über das nachdenken, was er mit diesem halben Kind tun sollte, um den Ansprüchen des Ministeriums gerecht zu werden. Nie würde man ihn DAZU zwingen können. Severus schnaubte verächtlich und richtete sich auf. Mit Sicherheit wäre er nicht einmal fähig dazu mit Miss Granger zu schlafen, dachte er grantig, als er seinen Kragen und seine Manschetten-Knöpfe richtete, er wüsste nicht, was ihn an ihr je würde reizen können.

Mit einem letzten skeptischen Blick in den schummrigen Spiegel wandte er sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner zukünftigen Braut und den angewiderten Blicken ihrer Freunde.

Schließlich stand er vor dem großen Schreibtisch der Ministeriumshexe und blieb nach ihrer Einladung, er möge sich doch setzten und so auf Miss Grangers Ankunft warten, stehen und starrte sie so lange schweigend an, bis sie errötend den Blick von ihm abwandte und geschäftig ihn ihren Unterlagen herum wühlte. Er hatte kein Mitleid mit ihr, obwohl sie sich ziemlich unsicher fühlte unter seinem stechenden Blick. Aber er war hier schließlich auch nicht nur zum Spaß. Severus wollte das hier so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Aber die Momente zogen sich seiner Meinung gerade unnatürlich in die Länge.

Der Zauberer war so angespannt in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er etwas zusammenzuckte, als es plötzlich laut an der Tür klopfte. Die Beamtin schien extrem erleichtert nicht mehr allein mit ihm in einem Raum sein zu müssen. Snape klopfte sich innerlich auf die Schulter... er hatte es eben immer noch drauf.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Die Hände mit denen von Ginny verschlungen trat Hermine in den Raum.

Ihre Freundin musste einiges an Kraft anwenden, um ihre verkrampften Finger lösen. Danach stellte sie sich neben McGonagall und Harry neben den Schreibtisch. Hermine schluckte, als sie sich zögernd neben Snape stellte, der sie nicht mal mit einem Seitenblick begrüßte und stur gerade aus starrte. Nervös knetete die junge Hexe ihre Hände, die eiskalt waren.

Das Zimmer an sich machte auch nicht gerade einen aufmunternden Eindruck. Die dunklen Wände und das kleine Fenster, das nicht mal den ganzen Raum erhellen konnte, bedrückten sie noch mehr.

„Nun denn... wenn wir nun vollständig sind...", begann die etwas zerstreut wirkende Hexe mit der Zeremonie.

Das übliche Geplänkel, dass heuchlerischer nicht sein konnte, da nur von Liebe und Treue die Rede war, brachte Hermines Gedanken dazu abzuschweifen. Hin zu den Fragen, die seit jenem verhängnisvollen Abend in Snapes Büro ihren Kopf einnahmen. Fragen, die sich bald alle selbst beantworten würden.

Hermine wagte einen Blick zu Ginny und Harry, die angespannt neben ihrer Professorin dem Ende der Zeremonie entgegen fieberten. Harry spürte das und zeigte ihr ein unsicheres Lächeln, was ihm aber misslang und er deshalb gleich wieder seine Schuhspitzen in Augenschein nahm.

Wie gern hätte sie jetzt lieber Ron neben sich stehen, als Professor Snape. Wie gern würde sie mit ihm strahlen und den glücklichsten Tag ihres Lebens genießen. Aber das war ihr nicht vergönnt. Stattdessen ertrug sie, den Kopf so stolz es eben ging gehoben, die kalte Aura die ihren Bräutigam umgab und harrte aus in der Hoffnung, die unpersönlichste und unromantischtste Hochzeit, die sich ein Mädchen nur wünschen konnte, würde bald vorbei sein.

Den Standardtext beendend sang die Ministeriumshexe noch einen Reim, der seit Jahrhunderten jede magische Ehe festigte. Die kurze Frage, ob sie Professor Severus Tobias Snape zu ihrem Mann nehmen wollte, beantwortete Hermine mit heftigen Herzklopfen - und dem schlechten Gefühl, dass das hier total falsch war - mit einem etwas holprigen „J..Ja! Ich... will!".

Snape war bei seinem Eid nicht weniger steif, als sonst im Unterricht, wenn er einen neuen Trank erklärte. Präzise und kurz, sodass Hermine fast dachte nichts gehört zu haben, erklang sein „Ja!".

Mit zitternden Fingern entnahm sie ihrem nun Angetrauten die dunkelblaue Feder und setzte zum ersten Mal ihren neuen Namen unter seine Unterschrift, auf die Heiratsurkunde: _Hermine Jean Snape._

Ein zweites Blatt Pergament wurde ihr gereicht und womöglich schien ihr Gesichtsausdruck etwas zu verwirrt und überfordert, denn Snape schnaubte wie gewöhnlich spottend durch seine Nase, ehe er kurz erklärte: „Das ist der Ehevertrag, der vom Ministerium verlangt wird! Er bindet uns nur an ein paar Pflichten und Grundregeln, die wir einzuhalten haben. Nichts, was Sie nicht schon wissen, Mrs. Snape!"

Wie ungewohnt diese Anrede doch in ihren Ohren klang. Unsicher sah sie zu McGonagall auf, die ihr auffordernd mit den Kopf zunickte und so setzte sie zum zweiten Mal ihren neuen Namen unter den von Snape. Danach traten die Schulleiterin, Ginny und Harry vor, um als Zeugen ebenfalls zu unterschreiben.

„Dann ernenne ich sie hiermit zu Mr. und Mrs. Severus Snape!"

Mit einer feierlichen Armbewegung holte die Beamte ein kleines Kästchen mit zwei Ringen hervor, die sie kurz mit einem weiteren kleinen Singsang bedachte und schließlich an Snape weiterreichte. Er entnahm den kleineren Ring und sah Hermine heute das erste Mal flüchtig in die Augen, dann nahm er ihre rechte Hand und steckte das Symbol ihres Bundes an ihren Ringfinger. Sie tat es ihm gleich und wollte ihre Hände sofort wieder zurück ziehen, doch Snape hielt diese fest, bevor sie sie ihm entziehen konnte.

Dann beugte er sich zu ihr herab. Ihre Beine schwankten, als sie sogar sein Rasierwasser riechen konnte. Vor diesem Moment hatte sie sich gefürchtet. Sie wollte ihn nicht küssen. Wollte das Ron nicht antun. Sie würde sich so schlecht fühlen ihn zu betrügen... ja so fühlte es sich an. Auch wenn Hermine nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein konnte, so liebte sie ihn immer noch und ein Kuss mit Snape würde ihrem Herzen wie ein Seitensprung vor kommen.

Doch noch ehe Hermine den Kampf ihres Herzens gegen die Vernunft weiter führen konnte, hatten sich Snapes Lippen schon auf ihre Stirn gelegt. Dann küsste er sie rechts auf die Wange, dann links, ehe er einige einstudierte Worte murmelte, die sie nicht verstand und dann flüchtig mit seinem Mund den ihren bedeckte. Hermine schauerte.

Es war kaum eine Berührung und Snape wich sofort wieder vor ihr zurück, doch Hermine konnte spüren, dass ihm das eine Berührung zu viel war, genau wie für sie. Schnell ließ sie seine Hände los und wischte sich unauffällig einmal mit dem Zeigefinger über die Lippen.

McGonagall räusperte sich und hielt ihr die Hand hin.

„Ich gratuliere und wünsche Ihnen alles Gute, meine Liebe!", meinte sie strahlend.

Hermine lächelte matt und beobachtete, wie Harry steif Snapes Hand schüttelte und ein „Glückwunsch!" murmelte.

Ginny war etwas offener und versuchte zumindest ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen indem sie fröhlich Lächelte, während sie Snape ebenfalls zu der Hochzeit gratulierte und dann Hermine umarmte. Danach kam Harry, der sie, wenn auch mit finsterem Blick, kräftig in die Arme zog.

Professor McGonagall scheuchte sie glücklicherweise, bevor sich diese unangenehme Angelegenheit zu einer seltsamen Stille ausdehnen konnte, hinaus auf den Korridor und so machten sie sich wieder auf zu einem weiteren Portschlüssel. Hermine fiel es sehr wohl auf, wie permanent ihr Ehemann ihren Anblick mied.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Die Überraschung war groß, als der Trupp, anstatt in Hogwarts, im Grimmauld Place ankamen. Herrmine war baff und gerührt zugleich, denn in der Küche war die lange Tafel mit haufenweise Essen beladen. Remus, Tonks, Fleur und alle Weasleys waren in der Küche versammelt und stürmten nun auf das junge Brautpaar ein, um es begeistert zu beglückwünschen. Die junge Braut konnte nicht sagen, ob sich alle dazu zwangen ihre strahlenden Mienen zum Schein aufrecht zu erhalten, oder ob sie sich wirklich für sie freuten.

Als Hermine bemerkt hatte, dass wirklich alle Weasleys da waren, sogar Charly und Bill, hoffte sie für einen winzigen Moment, dass vielleicht auch Ron sich noch entschlossen haben könnte hier aufzutauchen. Doch dann kam ihr in den Sinn, dass Ron sie wirklich hassen musste für das, was sie ihm angetan hatte. Er würde ihr diesen Verrat nie verzeihen und sie sollte sich endlich damit abfinden. Auch wenn es schwer werden würde... sie war jetzt mit Professor Snape verheiratet! SIE war jetzt eine Snape! Von nun an würde es nur noch einen Mann in ihrem Leben geben und der stand gerade mit undefinierbarem Gesichtsausdruck neben Remus und Bill.

So herrlich das Essen auch aussah und wie lecker die anderen es auch fanden, Hermine konnte sich nicht richtig dafür begeistern und stocherte, wie in letzter Zeit häufiger, nur in ihrem Essen herum. Auch Ginny und Harry machten ein Gesicht, als wäre das hier ein Leichenschmaus und keine Hochzeit. Stumm lauschten sie dem aufgeregten Geschnatter der anderen Gäste.

„Hermine?"

Der Eigentümer dieser Stimme schien sich bereits einige Male wiederholt zu haben, denn ihr Name hörte sich aus seinem Mund seltsam genervt an. Aber das konnte auch an etwas anderem liegen.

„Verzeihen Sie Professor!", entschuldigte sich Hermine und setzte sich wieder aufrechter hin, während sie sich ihrem Mann zu ihrer Rechten zuwandte.

Snape hob eine seiner Brauen und grinste sie nichtssagend an. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr rüber.

„Findest du nicht auch, dass du mich jetzt, zumindest im Privaten Rahmen, Duzen solltest... _Hermine_?", fragte er leiser Stimme und betonte ihren Namen in einer spottenden Art und Weise, so als wolle er sie absichtlich ärgern.

Hermine presste ihre Zähne zusammen. Warum musste er sie denn noch weiter Demütigen? War es nicht schlimm genug hier sitzen zu müssen? Hastig nahm sie ihr Sektglas und trank es in einem Schluck leer. Dann entgegnete Sie fest: „Ich wüsste nicht, was für einem Zweck das dienen würde. Wir sind zwar verheiratet, aber mit Verlaub: Wir kennen uns kaum... und solange das so ist, sehe ich nicht ein, weshalb wir auf dieser vertrauten Basis miteinander umgehen sollten!"

Snapes Grinsen wurde breiter und hinterhältiger.

„Wie du wünscht, _Hermine_! Ich für meinen Teil sehe das nicht so und werde dich beim Namen ansprechen! Glaub mir... in dieser Sache ist das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen!"

„Das denken Sie!"

„Ich lasse mir von dir nicht auf der Nase herum tanzen, dass das klar ist!", war Snapes Grinsen einem rauen, drohenden Ton gewichen, der nicht von den anderen Tischnachbarn gehört wurde, aber seinem Standpunkt klar Ausdruck verlieh.

Alle anderen waren in Gesprächen vertieft. Es herrschte ausgelassene Stimmung und bis auf das Brautpaar, dass sich ein kurzes Blickgefecht schenkte, schienen sich alle zu amüsieren.

Na toll, dachte Hermine, kaum eine Stunde verheiratet gibt es schon Krach. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden. Aber wenn Snape glaubte, er könne ab sofort einfach über ihren Kopf hinweg über ihr Leben bestimmen, dann hatte er sich gewaltig geschnitten. Das sagte sie ihm auch, genau so. Er lehnte sich daraufhin wieder in seinem Stuhl zurück und trank einen Schluck Wein.

„Wie naiv du bist, Kind! Ich bin jetzt dein Ehemann und als selbiger habe ich so einige Rechte mehr, als dir vielleicht lieb sein mag!"

_bitte schreibt mir 3 LG_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hallihallo! es geht wieder weiter ;)_**  
**

_Danke, danke, danke für das positive Feedback... ihr seid toll!  
_

_mit dem Kapitel bin ich nicht ganz so zufrieden, wie ich es gerne wäre... mal sehen was ihr sagt :)  
_

_viel Spaß wünsch ich beim Lesen_**  
**

**12. Kapitel**

Es überraschte ihn immer wieder wie heuchlerisch der Orden sein konnte. Planten hier einfach ein Fest, um seine Hochzeit zu feiern... oder besser die Hochzeit seiner Frau. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass wegen ihm hier nicht so ein Aufwand betrieben wurde. Sicher hatte Molly da die Fäden in der Hand. Schließlich war Hermine eine von ihren selbsternannten 'Ziehkindern'.

Severus schnaubte verächtlich. Immerhin musste eine Hochzeit der schönste Tag im Leben eines jeden Mädchens sein. Wie klischeehaft... Er wagte einen Blick auf die Uhr, die schon weit nach 9 Uhr anzeigte, und sah dann zu seiner Braut, die, wie er gut nachvollziehen konnte, lieber in Gesellschaft ihrer Freunde war.

Er dachte widerwillig darüber nach wie es sich entwickeln würde, wenn sie demnächst alleine sein würden. Würde es das große Todschweigen werden, oder ein andauerndes Anschreien? Trotz ihrer gegenseitigen Abneigung begann er es zu genießen sie einzuschüchtern und zu provozieren. Sicher würde er dem nie müde werden. Selbst wenn... sie hatte sicher schon bald ein Einsehen, dass es keinen Zweck hat, sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen.

Die ausgelassene Stimmung, die sich über fast den ganzen restlichen Tisch ausgebreitet hatte, bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen. Er schenkte sich Wein nach. Das einzige Mittel, um das alles irgendwie auszuhalten.

Hermine und er würden von nun an zusammen leben. Mit verärgerter Miene dachte er an die Klausel im Ehevertrag, die besagte, dass sie zusammen zu leben haben. Wenn er sich ausmalte, wie klein seine Lehrerwohnung in Hogwarts war, würden sie sich nicht mehr, so wie jetzt, aus dem Weg gehen können.

Sie hatten sich irgendwie damit zu arrangieren. Aber er war nicht der Typ sich unterzuordnen und oder klein bei zu geben. Schließlich waren das schon seit Jahrzehnten seine Räume und ER hatte dort das Sagen. Auch wenn eine gewissen Frau, die sich jetzt SEINE Frau schimpfte, mit ihm Bett und Tisch teilen würde... so würde er ihr ganz schnell beibringen müssen, dass ER in dieser Beziehung die Hosen an hatte.

„Severus?"

„Was willst du Lupin?", knurrte der Bräutigam mürrisch und nahm noch einen Schluck Wein, während er immer noch angestrengt seine Frau betrachtete.

„Mit dir reden!", war die einfache, gewohnt ruhige Antwort.

Hermine wurde es scheinbar zu bunt! Sie spürte, dass jemand sie beobachtete. Die Hexe wandte sich auf ihrem Stuhl um und ließ ihren Blick schweifen. Sobald sie herausgefunden hatte, dass ihr ehrwürdiger Bräutigam es war, der sie anstarrte, verhärtete sich ihr Blick. Als er sie herausfordernd mit seinem Rotweinglas grüßte, drehte sie sich schnippisch wieder zu Ginny um, griff nach ihrem Sektglas und kippte den Inhalt in einem Rutsch hinunter, ehe sie sich erneut einschenkte.

„Ach... willst du das?"

Remus räusperte sich: „Ja in der Tat... ich würde gerne wissen, mit was du das arme Mädchen bestochen hast, damit sie dich heiratet... Und was du dir von einer Ehe mit ihr versprichst?"

Severus schenkte dem Werwolf einen gespielt entrüsteten Blick.

„Du würdest mir Bestechung zutraun? Ich bin enttäuscht von dir!", spielte er den beleidigten und nahm noch einen Schluck Elfenwein.

Remus seufzte, nahm Snape kurzerhand das Glas weg und stellte es auf den Tisch. Dann zerrte er den Unwilligen am Unterarm raus aus der Küche. Sobald sich die Bibliothekstür geschlossen hatte, riss sich der dunkle Zauberer aus der Umklammerung und stürzte auf den sonst so ruhigen Zeitgenossen, der sich Sekunden später prustend gegen eines der Bücherregale gedrückt wiederfand.

„Was... Was soll das werden?", fragte ein ziemlich überrumpelter Lupin.

Er hatte ja mit Konsequenzen gerechnet, immerhin ließ sich ein Severus Snape nicht einfach so vor versammelter Mannschaft abführen.

Snapes Augen funkelten verärgert.

„Das sollte ich dich fragen?", zischte er durch zusammen gebissene Zähne, „Wer bist du, dass ich dir gegenüber Rechenschaft ablegen sollte?"

„Severus!", versuchte Lupin ihn zu beruhigen, „Ich würde gerne ein normales Gespräch mit dir führen. Könntest du bitte deinen Arm von meiner Kehle nehmen... ich kriege keine Luft!"

„Geschieht dir Recht, Werwolf!", spuckte Snape, ließ aber dann, nach langen Sekunden heftigen Atmens, doch los und Lupin stand wieder auf beiden Beinen.

Dieser rieb sich befreit den Hals und holte tief Luft. Die Anspannung im Raum war deutlich fühlbar. Auch die warnende Aura, die Snape umgab, war Lupin nicht entgangen. Aber er ließ sich nicht so einfach abbringen.

„Ich verstehe dich einfach nicht! Warum bist du immer noch so verdammt stur und kaltherzig? Der Krieg ist vorbei! Fang doch endlich mal an, das Leben etwas leichter zu sehen! Rede mit den Menschen, die dich, nach all dem, was du für sie getan hast, verstehen wollen."

„Schon auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass ich das nicht möchte?"

„Severus! Du bist jetzt verheiratet und hast Hermine gegenüber eine Verantwortung... und später auch mal für eure Kinder... das solltest du nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. Ich weiß wovon ich spreche... Dora ist nicht gerade eine einfache Natur. Wenn du dich weiterhin so verschanzt und große Ekel mimst, wirst du Hermine das Leben zur Hölle machen! Willst du das wirklich?", appellierte der sanftmütige Werwolf an seinen ehemaligen Kollegen.

Angesprochener gab ein kurzes verächtliches Lachen von sich und hielt den harten Blickkontakt aufrecht, um Lupin zum Aufgeben zu zwingen. Aber der kannte das schon zu genüge und hielt stand.

„Du solltest mich langsam besser kennen, als so naiv zu sein, um zu denken, ich würde mich für ein junges, dummes Mädchen ändern. Und was meine Ehe betrifft, hast du dich da nicht einzumischen!", drohte Severus und tippte verdeutlichend mit seinem schlanken Zeigefinger gegen Lupins Brust, „Wenn dir ihr Wohl sooo am Herzen liegt, hättest du sie vielleicht besser selbst geheiratet! Aber falls es dir dann besser geht: Es hätte keinen Unterschied gemacht, ob ich Miss Granger oder sonst eine Hexe geheiratet hätte."

„Bitte beruhige dich wieder... ich..."

„NEIN! Du hast nichts von mir zu verlangen! Keiner hat das! Wie du selbst gesagt hast: Der Krieg ist vorbei! Ich bin jetzt -endlich- mein eigener Herr und das kann mir diesmal niemand... und ich wiederhole: NIEMAND nehmen... Ich lebe mein Leben wie ich es für angemessen halte und dass hat meine Frau nun auch zu tun!"

„Severus... damit tust du niemanden einen Gefallen... Am wenigsten Hermine!"

Waren Snapes Augenbrauen schon ärgerlich verengt, so zogen sie sich nun vor Wut und Zorn noch tiefer in die Augen. Wieder ging es hier nur um die arme, hilflose Gryffindor... Jeder machte sich Sorgen um sie, als könnte sie nichts gegen ihn ausrichten. Aber sie war genauso im Krieg verwickelt, wie jeder andere auch. Das härtet ab... ja das musste er leider zugeben. Aber er würde schon einen Weg finden, sie in ihre Schranken zu weisen.

Er war eigentlich kein Unmensch, doch Ungehorsam war etwas, dass er am allerwenigsten ertragen konnte. Solange Hermine auf ihn hörte, drohten ihr von seiner Seite keine Gegenmaßnahmen...

Er wiederholte es nur zu gerne immer wieder in seinem Kopf: Keiner hat mir etwas vorzuschreiben! Keiner kann mir mehr befehlen, so wie es Voldemort oder Albus immer taten. Ich bin frei, wie jeder andere...

„Ich habe ihr die Wahl gelassen...", erklärte Severus nun eindringlich, aber beherrscht, „...habe ihr die Möglichkeit gegeben abzulehnen und zu nichts gedrängt! Sie hat meinen Antrag von selbst angenommen und konnte vorher selbst mögliche Konsequenzen abwägen. Jetzt ist sie meine Frau und hat ihre neue Zukunft an meiner Seite zu akzeptieren... Kompromisslos! … War es nicht das, was du hören wolltest?"

Es viel ihm erstaunlich leicht in dieser Sache etwas zu Flunkern. Obwohl er sich geschworen hatte nie wieder zu solchen Mitteln greifen zu müssen. Aber er ließ sich nirgendwo reinreden und das wollte er seinem Gegenüber klar machen.

Lupin sah abgehetzt und gleichzeitig ratlos drein. Es war schon immer ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen gewesen, mit Snape ein normales, privates Gespräch zu führen.

Der dunkel gewandete Zauberer machte, seine Wut unterdrückend, kehrt und wollte den Raum verlassen. Seine Hand lag schon am Türknauf, als er sich noch einmal warnend an den Werwolf wandte: „Sag Potter, wenn er noch Fragen hat, soll er sich das nächste Mal direkt an mich oder Mrs Snape richten... und wenn er dafür nicht Manns genug ist, lass dich nicht nochmal überreden mich auszuhorchen. Soll der Weltenretter doch an seiner Neugier ersticken!"

Das letzte was Snape sah, war, dass der angeschlagene Zauberer betroffen auf einen alten, zerschlissenen Sessel rutschte und sich angestrengt durchs Haar fuhr.

Mit aufgestauter negativer Energie stand er nun in der Küchentür und versuchte gegen den Lärm im Inneren anzubrüllen: „Die Party ist vorbei!"

Verständnisloses Quasseln setzte ein und verwirrte Blicke hefteten sich an seine Gestalt, als er direkt auf Hermine zuging, sie am Oberarm packte und die perplexe, junge Frau auf die Beine zog.

„HE!", protestierte sie, aber der plötzliche Schwindel, der sie Dank des hektischen Aufstehens überfiel, ließ sie gleich wieder verstummen.

Schwankend stolperte Hermine hinter Snape her, als er sie, ohne weiter auf sie, oder die Protestlaute ihrer Freunde zu achten, quer durch das Zimmer zog, um kurz vor Minerva McGonagall stehen blieb. Hermine lief ihm hinten auf und musste sich an seinem Umhang festhalten, um nicht zu fallen.

„Wir sehen uns Dienstag!", sprach Snape zu der Schulleiterin und wandte sich zur Tür, in der Lupin stand.

Er schenkte ihm einen folternden Blick, verstärkte seinen Griff um Hermines Handgelenk und zog sie mit sich aus der Küche. Er ignorierte die entrüsteten Rufe seiner Vorgesetzten, die ihm verständnislos seinen Namen nachrief und nach einer Erklärung verlangte. Womöglich aber hatte sie auch einfach Angst davor, dass er sonst was mit ihrer Musterschülerin anstellte.

Allein der Gedanke, dass ihm niemand im Orden je richtig trauen würde, schürte seine Wut auf diese verfluchte Welt noch mehr. Unbewusst und ungewollt grob schleifte er seine junge Braut in diesem Moment der Erkenntnis die Treppe hinauf. Erst als sie der Länge nach die Stufen hinauf fiel, hielt er inne.

„AU! Wass ssoll dass!", lallte Hermine Verständnislos.

Sie schien ihre Lage noch nicht ganz erfasst zu haben. Verärgert verdrehte Severus seine Augen. Na toll... jetzt musste er auch noch einen betrunkenen Teenager ins Bett stecken. Zynisch dachte er daran, dass dieser Teil doch eigentlich erst in einigen Jahren eintreffen sollte.

Mühsam half er seiner Frau aufzustehen und hob sogar ihre verlorenen Schuhe auf, während Hermine sich mit wirrem Haar und einem beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck am Treppengeländer festhielt.

„Die Party ist vorbei!", klärte Snape die Hexe auf.

Ungläubig und mit großen glänzenden Augen, die nur ein Betrunkener zustande brachte, setzte sich Hermine auf die nächsthöhere Stufe.

„Aber... Ich hab den Swillingen ein Trinkschpiel verschprochen... Ich kann noch nich gehn!", erklärte sie den dunklen Zauberer vor ihr und sah dabei aus, wie ein Kleinkind, dass gerade seinen Eltern etwas klar machen wollte und diese Vorstellung gefiel ihm gar nicht.

„Nichts da! Heute wird nichts mehr getrunken! Und in Zukunft lässt du die Finger vom Alkohol! Hast du das verstanden?"

„Sie könn' nich so über mich bestimm'!"

„Oh... und wie ich das kann!", klärte er sie auf, „Du vergisst, Mädchen... Dein kleiner Arsch gehört jetzt mir!"

Mit weiterhin finsterem Blick nahm er die wacklige Hermine am Oberarm und drängte sie weiter dazu mit ihm in den ersten Stock zu gehen... oder zu stolpern, in Hermines Fall.

„Jetzt geht's ab ins Bett!", knurrte Severus.

Das war, abgesehen von den regelmäßigen Todessertreffen, der schlimmste Tag in seinem Leben. Mürrisch öffnete er die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer. Im Inneren stand ein großes Doppelbett und eine alte Kommode. An den Fenstern hingen triste, graue Vorhänge... alles in allem: Ein genauso abstoßender Raum wie all die anderen in diesem Haus. Die zwei Ahnenbilder an der Wand sahen auch nicht besonders freundlich drein und verschwanden sofort meckernd und aufplusternd aus ihren Rahmen, nachdem die Tür geschlossen war.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermine musste sich auf das Bett setzten. Alles um sie herum drehte sich. Der Alkohol bescherte ihr einen Schluckauf und verbot ihrem Verstand richtig zu arbeiten. Aber ihre Ohren konnten noch optimal hören... „…ab ins Bett!". Ein kleiner Teil in ihr drängte sie dazu davon zu laufen, als der Zauberer vor ihr seine Schuhe auszog und sie neben ihre vor die Kommode stellte. Doch ihre schlecht arbeitende Motorik und ihr benebeltes Gehirn konnten mit diesem Impuls nichts anfangen... bis..

„Ahhh... ich verschteh schon... hick...", lallte sie, bemüht ihre Gedanken beisammen zu halten.

Soweit Hermine es sehen konnte, hielt Snape inne seinen Gehrock aufzuknöpfen und sah sie zwischen zusammen gezogenen Brauen verständnislos an.

„Das bezweifle ich!"

„Nein ich... ich weisss genau wass hier geschpielt wird!", hob Hermine gewichtig ihren Zeigefinger und stand schwankend vom Bett auf, „Sie! Sie ham Peeves ge... hick... gesagt, dass er meinn Trank kaputt machen soll... und dann ham Sie mir 'ne Falle geschtellt, jawohl! Und das nur... hick... damit ich den doofn Antrag da unterzeichne und sie mich... mich bumsn könn!"

Hermine war aufgebracht auf ihren Mann zugestolpert und ihm schmerzhaft ihren Fingernagel ins Schlüsselbein gerammt.

„Was? Granger, Sie sind betrunken!", brauste sich Snape auf und vergaß, dass er wieder ins Sie verfiel. Abwehrend fing er ihre Hände ab.

„Oh nein, Mister!... hick... Nicht mehr Granger... Ssnape! Dank ihrer Falle, bin ich das nämlich jetsss... Missesss … hick... Hermine Snape! ...Dazu verdammt mein Leben mit der fiesen, schmierigen Fledermaus aus den Kerkern zu verbringen!"

Den letzten Satz flüsterte sie jetzt beinahe. Es erstaunte sie beide, wie nüchtern er ausgesprochen wurde. Für Snape bedeutete das, härtere Geschütze auffahren zu müssen, wenn er sich solche Beleidigungen gegenüber seiner Person nicht akzeptieren wollte.

Nicht von seiner eigenen Frau!

Zulange hatte er den Fußabstreifer für andere gespielt. Das ließ er sich nicht mehr gefallen! Seine Augen glühten gefährlich und Schweißperlen bildeten sich an seinen Schläfen. Er drängte Hermine zum Bett zurück.

„Glaub mir Mädchen... ich hätte gerade nicht übel Lust dazu dich übers Knie zu legen!", drohte er ihr.

Angriffslustig ruckte sie mit ihrem Körper näher an seinen, ihre Hände immer noch von seinen umklammert. Er konnte das ruckartige Heben ihres Brustkorbes während ihres Schluckanfalles fühlen.

„Worauf warten Sie dann noch? Kommen Sie schon Snape!", verspottete sie ihn, „So willig wie... hick... jetzt werden Sie mich nie wieder haben... legen Sie mich übers Knie... schlagen Sie mich, wenn es Sie geil macht! Wie sagten Sie so schön: Mein Arsch gehört jetzt Ihnen.", dabei rieb die betrunkene Hexe ihr Becken provokativ an seiner Mitte.

So schnell konnte Hermine gar nicht schaun, lag sie auch schon rücklinks auf dem Bett.

_Oh jeeh... was glaubt ihr... nutzt Snape die Situation aus?_

_LG Liesl Snake  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_oh Leute... ich sollte mich wirklich schämen..._

_da bekomme ich so viele liebe und aufbauende Reviews und ich komm nicht mit dem nächsten Kapitel voran... Aber so leid es mir tut, ich bin schulisch zur Zeit total im Stress - auch wenn ich jetzt Ferien habe, steht viel zu viel in meinem Therminplaner :(_

_Aber ich hab euch natürlich nicht vergessen und mir heute mal Zeit genommen :)_

_**Budgie**: ich weiß wirklich nicht wie lang die Story wird... solang ich Ideen habe, kann ich dran schreiben ;)_

_**Binchenchen**: Ja Snape sollte wirklich mal auf Remus hören... aber wenn er sich etwas von anderen sagen ließe, wäre er nicht Snape_

_nochmal einen ganz lieben drücker an alle, die so fleißig schreiben :*_

_und jetzt... gehts weiter :D_

**13. Kapitel**

Was war nur in sie gefahren? Wie kam sie darauf ihn so zu reizen. Der Alkohol verringerte eindeutig ihren gesunden Menschenverstand. Warum nur war sie plötzlich so überrascht, dass sie sich mit starkem Griff auf das Bett gepinnt wiederfand. Warum hatte sie das nicht vorausgesehen? Immerhin hatte sie ihn provoziert.

Eins wusste sie jetzt: Wenn man einen Severus Snape herausfordern will, musste man mit dem Leben, was man in ihm herauf beschwört.

Noch immer lag sie bewegungslos unter dem Zauberer, dessen Nasenflügel sich gefährlich blähten. Sie musste ein paar mal blinzeln, um den Raum anzuhalten, der sich kontinuierlich um sie drehte. Warum nur hatte sie so viel getrunken? Gerade heute hätte sie einen kühlen Kopf bewahren müssen.

Jetzt, mit ihren schwankenden Gleichgewicht und nicht fähig einen vollen Gedanken richtig auszuführen, konnte sie wenig gegen ihn tun. Sie konnte sich nicht mal erinnern, wo sie ihren Zauberstab hingesteckt hatte. Hatte sie ihn überhaupt dabei? Ohne ihn konnte sie sich nicht wehren, wenn Snape …

Würde er das wirklich tun? Würde er die Hochzeitsnacht durchziehen, auch ohne ihre Zustimmung? Obwohl... er hatte ihre Zustimmung... sie hatte ihn gerade eben dazu aufgefordert... Irgendwie... oder?

„Ich...", versuchte sie irgendwas zu sagen, um die zornigen Blicke ihres Ehemannes zu unterbrechen. Ihn vielleicht von seiner Absicht abzubringen, was immer das auch sein mochte. Aber ihr fielen keine Worte ein.

Hermines Schwindelgefühl verschlimmerte sich noch und ließ sich weder wegblinzeln noch wegatmen. Mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl in der Magengegend schloss sie die Augen und drückte so eine einzelne Träne aus ihrem rechten Augenwinkel.

Am liebsten würde sie schreien und um sich schlagen, aber sie hatte das Gefühl sich mit auch nur einer hastigen Bewegung übergeben zu müssen. Dass Snape ihre Hände neben ihrem Kopf festhielt und ihre Beine mit den seinen einkeilte, verhinderte sowieso, dass sie sich rühren konnte.

Hermine riss reflexartig die Augen auf, als sie spürte wie der dunkle Zauberer mit seinem tödlichen Blick den Kopf soweit senkte, dass seine Lippen beinahe ihr Ohr berührte. Sein heißer Atem jagte ihr unangenehm die Wirbelsäule hinunter.

Als er zu sprechen begann, raste ihr Herz bereits wie verrückt. Na toll, wo hast du dich nur diesmal wieder rein manövriert, Hermine?

„Was „Ich...", Mrs Snape? Angst davor, dass ich deine Ansichten mir gegenüber wahr mache?", fragte er mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. Er ließ eines ihrer Handgelenke los und strich Hermine zärtlich folternd eine Strähne hinters Ohr. Dann glitt er mit seinen Fingerspitzen ebenso leicht über ihren freien Hals hinab zu ihrem Schlüsselbein. „Was würdest du tun, wenn ich dich jetzt wie ein Todesser nehmen würde? Eins sei dir versichert: du könntest dich nicht dagegen wehren."

Hermine keuchte und riss geschockt die Augen auf. War das eine Drohung? Was sollte sie darauf antworten? Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, drehte sich ihr Magen um. Sie hatte Panik. Angst vor diesem Mann und vor einer Ehe mit ihm. Momentan würde Hermine ihm alles zutrauen. Diese Gewissheit ließ sie plötzlich wieder stocknüchtern werden.

So schnell Snape sie auf das Bett geworfen hatte, so schnell ließ er sie auch wieder los. Schwerfällig stemmte er sich hoch und blickte auf die hecktisch atmende Hexe. Er wandte sich ab und Hermine rollte sich heftig aufschluchzend auf die Seite.

Sie war so aufgewühlt, dass sie nur noch die Badezimmertür zuknallen hörte. Unbarmherzig liefen ihr dicke Tränen an den Wangen entlang. Sie zog zusammenkauernd ihre Beine an an den Körper und umschlang sie mit ihren Armen. Ihr Weinen schüttelte Hermine, doch sie vermochte es nicht aufzuhören, bis ein wohliger Schlaf die Arme um sie legte.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Am nächsten Morgen wälzte sich Hermine einige Zeit im Bett herum, bis sie schließlich einsah, dass sie nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Blind tastete sie mit der rechten Hand nach ihrem Nachttisch, doch das Bett war viel größer, als ihres in Hogwarts. Erst war Hermine verwirrt und brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich zu erinnern, wo sie übernachtet hatte. Ihre Glieder waren schwer und sie fühlte sich zu mitgenommen, um sich großartig zu bewegen. Das pelzige Gefühl auf ihrer Zunge konnte sie wohlweislich auf den Alkohol schieben, den sie gestern in nicht gerade geringen Mengen zu sich genommen hatte.

Einen kurzen Moment noch fragte sie sich, warum sie zugedeckt war, doch als sie sich schließlich doch verschlafen aufrichtete und ihr starrende, schwarze Augen aus einem alten Sessel an der gegenüberliegenden Wand entgegen blickten, hackte sie sich diese Frage als selbst beantwortet ab.

Nicht lange und Hermine fühlte sich unter dem schweren Blick ihres, sie musste schlucken, Ehemannes sehr unwohl. Die Leichtigkeit vom Vorabend war wie weggeblasen und ließ nun der Erkenntnis platz, was sie diesem Mann gestern alles an den Kopf geworfen oder zu was sie ihn aufgefordert hatte.

Im nüchternen Zustand war ihr ihr Fehlverhalten natürlich extrem peinlich und sie wand sich innerlich unter seinem unbehaglichen Starren. Hätte er nicht dann und wann geblinzelt, hätte sie ihn für tot halten können.

Hermine, total nervös und nicht wissend, wie sie sich jetzt verhalten sollte, schluckte erneut und strich sich einige verirrte Strähnen umständlich aus dem Gesicht.

„Guten Morgen!", versuchte sie einfach mal ihr Glück und setzte ein verlegenes Lächeln auf.

Heute war also der Tag, an dem ihr neues Leben mit Severus Snape beginnen würde.

Seine einzige Reaktion war es, das gefüllte Whiskey-Glas, das er locker in seiner Hand hielt, an seine Lippen zu heben und einen tiefen Schluck zu entnehmen. Auf den zweiten Blick, musste sich die Gryffindor eingestehen, sah Snape miserabel aus. Das Haar stumpf und die Haut blass. Unter seinen Augen waren große, dunkle Ringe zu erkennen.

Sie konnte sich gerade noch verkneifen ihm zu sagen, dass er schrecklich aussah. Stattdessen fragte sie ihn: „Sie haben nicht geschlafen?"

Hermine verfluchte ihre angeschlagene Stimme, die etwas heißer wirkte, ließ sich aber nach außen nichts anmerken. Sie konnte Snape einfach nicht einschätzen... und schon zweimal nicht mehr nach gestern Abend.

Eine unangenehme Stille machte sich zwischen ihnen breit, da der Zauberer immer noch nicht bereit war, mit ihr zu reden. Ob das nun gut oder schlecht war, konnte sie nicht sagen, sie wusste nur dass sie nicht länger mit ihm in einem Raum sein wollte, wenn er sie so anstarrte.

Der jungen Hexe war dieses komische Verhalten von ihrem Professor/Ehemann nicht geheuer. Den Blickkontakt unterbrechend konnte sie sich endlich dazu bewegen aus dem Bett zu robben und, seinen Blick immer noch auf ihrem Rücken spürend ins Bad huschen.

Einmal die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, ließ sie sich schwer dagegen sacken und berührte mit ihrer Stirn das kalte Holz.

Es war ihr einfach unverständlich, wie das hier weiter gehen sollte. Würde das nun immer so sein? Würde er sie jetzt einfach ignorieren und versuchen sie damit fertig zu machen?

Sei doch froh, spottete eine vorwitzige Stimme in Hermines Kopf, dann lässt er dich in Ruhe und du brauchst nicht Angst zu haben, dass er sonst was mit dir anstellt!

Ja, irgendwo in ihrem Innern war sie froh, dass er sie jetzt ignorierte, aber immerhin waren sie verheiratet und darauf sollte und konnte man keine Beziehung aufbauen.

Beziehung? Oh Gott... der Alkohol musste ihr das Gehirn weggepustet haben. Nie im Leben wollte sie eine Beziehung mit Snape eingehen, auch wenn sie nun Ehefrau und Ehemann waren. Verzweifelt sah Hermine auf ihren einfachen, silbernen Ehering hinunter.

Das Ministerium hatte ihr ganzes Leben zerstört und sie an einen mürrischen Mann mit unterentwickeltem Sozialverhalten gezwungen. Wie gern würde sie jetzt von Ron in den Arm genommen werden.

Nein... halt! Hermine rief sich zur Räson und stieß sich von der Tür ab. Sie musste Ron vergessen. Auch wenn es schwer werden würde, aber es war ihnen nicht mehr vergönnt zusammen zu sein und damit würde sie sich abfinden müssen.

Energisch zog Hermine sich ihr Hochzeitskleid und ihre Unterwäsche aus, um sich unter eine beruhigende und ablenkende Dusche zu stellen. Aus Mangel an Kleidung zum Wechseln zog sie ihre gebrauchten Sachen wieder an und trocknete sich die Haare. Einmal tief durchgeatmet und mit neuer Energie schloss sie die Tür auf und trat wieder in den Raubtierkäfig.

Snape saß immer noch in seinem Sessel und hatte sich nicht einen Zentimeter bewegt. Auch jetzt sah er nicht auf oder gab sonst eine Geste von sich, die ihr gezeigt hätte, dass er sie bemerkt hatte.

Hermine räusperte sich kurz.

„Ich... mache Frühstück, willst du auch etwas essen?", fragte sie bemüht ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten.

Sie würden hier zwei Tage verbringen ehe sie wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden. Und in dieser Zeit musste sie eben das beste draus machen, ob er nun wollte oder nicht.

„Hat dir meine Lektion doch so zugesetzt, dass du mein Angebot angenommen hast?", fragte Snape schließlich spöttisch und Hermine konnte hören und sehen, dass er weder geschlafen hatte, noch nüchtern war. Der muffige Alkoholgeruch stand im ganzen Zimmer.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er die ganze Nacht dagesessen und Whiskey getrunken.

„Wollen Sie nun etwas essen?", überging sie seine Frage, da sie selbst keine Antwort darauf fand, weshalb sie ihn gedudzt hatte. Es schien ihr weder richtig noch falsch. Vielleicht wollte sie ihn nur beschwichtigen, nachdem was sie gestern Abend alles gesagt hatte.

Als er wiederum keine Antwort gab, nur spöttisch die Lippen verzog und an seinem Glas nippte, drehte sich Hermine gleichgültig um und verschwand nach unten. Sollte er doch an seinem Alkohol verrecken. Umso besser für sie!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nach dem Frühstück kehrte Hermine nicht mehr zu dem Zimmer zurück, in dem sie ihre 'Hochzeitsnacht' verbracht hatte - wenn man das überhaupt so nennen konnte – sondern verschanzte sich in dem Zimmer, dass Ginny und sie immer bewohnt hatten, wenn sie im Grimmauld Place zu Besuch waren.

Überhaupt war sie erleichtert, dass nicht mehr zwischen ihnen beiden passiert war, oder das Snape sich trotz alledem noch neben sie ins Bett gelegt hätte. Allein die Vorstellung am Morgen neben ihm aufzuwachen, bescherte ihr eine Gänsehaut.

Sie verbrachte ihren Tag damit in den Büchern zu lesen, die sie bei ihrem letzten Besuch hier gelassen hatte. Ab und zu ging sie in die Küche, um sich etwas zum Essen oder Trinken zu holen. Snape sah sie den ganzen Tag nicht mehr. Hermine widerstand dem leichten Drang ihr Ohr an seine Tür zu legen und zu lauschen. Sicher schlief er gerade seinen Rausch aus, dachte sie verachtend und verschwand wieder in ihrem Zimmer.

Als es schon spät war, beschloss sie die Nacht ebenfalls hier zu verbringen. Wenn sie zurück in der Schule waren, würde sie sich mit Professor Snape ein Bett teilen müssen, aber hier hatte sie immer noch die Möglichkeit ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen und die ließ sie sich nicht nehmen.

Total gerädert kam Hermine am nächsten Tag in die Küche und wäre am liebsten gleich wieder umgedreht. Snape saß in seiner üblichen dunklen Erscheinung und mit finsterer Miene am Küchentisch und nippte an seinem schwarzen Kaffee. Im Gegensatz zu gestern war er gewaschen und rasiert. Sogar sein Umhang schien gebügelt.

„Morgen!", murmelte die Hexe verschlafen und versuchte sich hinter seinem Stuhl vorbei zu schleichen.

Doch als sie direkt auf gleicher Höhe zu ihm war, hielt seine Hand sie auf weiter zu gehen und zog ihren Kopf im Nacken zu sich herunter. Ganz überrumpelt ließ Hermine es geschehen. Dann küsste er sie mit festem Druck auf den vor Schreck geöffneten Mund. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als er mit der Zunge fordernd in ihren Mund eindrang, um ihn zu erkunden. Er hielt ihren Kopf bestimmend unten, sodass sie sich ihm nicht entziehen konnte. Es war ein Kuss, der seinen Anspruch und ihren Platz geltend machten sollte.

Nichts Liebevolles oder Leidenschaftliches war daran, so wie bei Rons Küssen, die sie immer hungrig auf mehr machten. Hier wollte sie nur, dass es endlich zu Ende ging.

Irgendwann nach einer für sie schier endlos langen Zeit konnte sie sich von seinem sich lockernden Griff befreien und stolperte immer noch ziemlich konfus einen Schritt zurück. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl nahm sie den zufriedenen Blick von Snape in Empfang.

„Guten Morgen, Hermine!", erwiderte er nun ihre Begrüßung und wandte sich wieder seinem Kaffee und dem Tagespropheten zu.

Diese Nüchternheit war entwaffnend und brachte Hermines aufgebrachten Herzschlag, der ihr eine verlegene Röte ins Gesicht getrieben hatte, wieder zur Ruhe. Den Versuch startend Snapes Tat zu verdrängen und als normal abzutun – was es ja unter Verheirateten eigentlich war – setzte Hermine ihren Weg zum Kühlschrank fort und entnahm sich ein Stück Hochzeitstorte, die noch von der Feier übrig geblieben war.

„Übrigens war gerade eine Eule mit einem Brief für dich da.", meinte Severus belanglos.

War sie hier im falschen Film? Snape benahm sich beinahe so, als würden sie schon ewig zusammen Wohnen. Erst der Kuss und nun wie er so lässig am Tisch saß und im Plauderton mit ihr sprach.

„Ähm... schön...", meinte Hermine immer noch ziemlich verwirrt und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch, „Wo ist er?"

Sie beobachtete, wie Snape in seinen Umhang griff und einen bereits geöffneten Brief hervor holte, den er ihr dann hinhielt.

„Er ist von deinen Eltern. Sie wünschen uns alles Gute."

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte sie ihr Gegenüber. Die Fassungslosigkeit in ihr steigerte sich ins unermessliche. Was fiel dieser Schlange nur ein?

„Was bringt sie dazu meine Post zu öffnen?", klagte sie ihn mit unterdrücktem Ärger an.

Snape hob nur abwertend eine seiner Augenbrauen und stellte seine Tasse wieder ab.

„Fallen wir jetzt wieder ins Sie, Hermine? Hör endlich auf dich quer zu stellen!"

„Lenken Sie nicht ab!", forderte sie.

Ihr ach so toller Vorzeigeehemann wandte sich provokativ wieder seiner Zeitung und dem Morgenkaffee und tat so als hätte er sie nicht gehört.

„Nun, Professor?"

„In Plymouth berichten Muggel von mysteriösen Flugobjekten. Man sollte meinen ausgebildete Zauberer im besten Alter würden nicht auf eine so schwachsinnige Idee kommen mit einem Fahrrad über eine Großstadt zu fliegen.", berichtete Snape ihr lapidar einen der unzähligen Artikel des Propheten.

Wütend knallte Hermine ihre Gabel auf den Teller und sprang auf.

„BEANTWORTEN SIE VERDAMMT NOCH MAL MEINE FRAGE, SNAPE! SIE HABEN KEIN RECHT MIT HINTERHER ZU SCHNÜFFELN!", schrie sie ihm entrüstet entgegen.

Sie konnte sehen, wie sich seine beherrschte Miene von einer Sekunde zur anderen zu einem zornigen Ausdruck wandelte. Er ließ seine Hände so hart auf den Tisch schlagen, dass der Teelöffel in seiner Tasse zitterte, während er ebenfalls erregt aufsprang und sich gefährlich zu ihr über den Tisch beugte.

„WAGE ES NOCH EINMAL DEINE STIMME GEGEN MICH ZU ERHEBEN UND DU WIRST ES BEREUEN!", richtete sich all sein Zorn auf sie, „WIR SIND JETZT VERHEIRATETET UND DESHALB HABE ICH DAS RECHT MIR DEINE POST ANZUSEHEN! Genauso wie ich das Recht habe dich von der Schule zu nehmen und mit deiner Zukunft zu verfahren, wie es mir beliebt, also überlege dir vorher zweimal was und wie du zu mir sprichst!"

Lange Sekunden verstrichen während sich beide böse anfunkelten. Hermines Kopf war voll mit den wüstesten Beschimpfungen, aber sie hielt sich zurück, sie ihm an den Kopf zu werfen. Sie schluckte die Worte hinunter, nahm ihren Brief und verschwand wieder nach oben in ihr Zimmer.

So viel zum Thema Flitterwochen, dachte sie bitter und ließ sich schluchzend auf ihr Bett fallen. Ihr Ehemann war ein Tyrann. Es fehlte nur noch, dass er begann sie zu schlagen. Aber das würde sie nicht zu lassen... und glücklicherweise Harry auch nicht, ging ihr kurz der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass sie immer noch Freunde auf ihrer Seite hatte. Egal was er tat sie würde sich wehren! Immerhin war diese Ehe gleichberechtigt, auch wenn Snape das entgangen sein sollte.

Solange er ihr nicht irgendwie entgegenkam, würde sie auch keinen Schritt in seine Richtung machen, so einfach war das. Sich zusammen nehmend wischte sie die Wuttränen aus ihrem Gesicht und nahm sich den Brief ihrer Eltern vor.

Die Grangers hielten es nicht für gut, was das Ministerium da für ihre Tochter vorgesehen hatte, doch machten sie klar, dass Hermine es sich selbst zuzuschreiben hätte.

Damals als Voldemort wieder zurückgekehrt war, hatten sie ihr die Wahl gelassen, ob sie sich für die Magische oder die Menschenwelt entscheidet und Hermine hatte ihre Entscheidung nie bereut... bis heute.

Das Verhältnis zwischen ihr und ihren Eltern war jedoch keines Falls ein schlechtes. Sie liebte sie und wusste egal was passieren würde, ein offenes Ohr würde sie bei ihnen immer finden. Trotzdem waren sie der Ansicht, da Hermine nun erwachsen sei und ihr eigenes Leben in der Hand hatte, solle sie auch die Konsequenzen alleine tragen, die ihre Entscheidungen mit sich brachten. Mr und Mrs Granger wünschten ihr viel Glück in der Verbindung mit Professor Snape und boten ihr an, sie zu besuchen, sollte sie einmal verzweifelt sein und nicht weiter wissen.

Hermine schnaubte. Verzweifelt... War sie das nicht schon längst? Nicht weiter wissen... Wann war sie sich im letzten halben Jahr schon bei einer Entscheidung sicher?

Abgekämpft lag sie auf dem Rücken und starrte gen Decke. Konnte sie jetzt überhaupt noch richtige Entscheidungen treffen? Würde sie je wieder auf ein glückliches und ruhiges Leben hoffen können? Wenn sie sich jeden Tag so behauten musste, wie gerade eben, dann würde sie das irgendwann kaputt machen.

_Auch wenn jetzt nicht sooo viel passiert ist... ich freu mich immer auf ein Lebenszeichen von euch, das wisst ihr ;) LG Liesl Snake_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey Leser und Schwarzleser ;) _

_Eure Kommentare heizen wirklich an... aber wie gesagt ich komme seltener zum schreiben ... halt mich aber ran, damit ich euch nicht enttäusche!_

_So... heute mischt Ron noch mal richtig auf... aber mehr verrat ich nicht... :)_

_I wish fun ;)_

**14. Kapitel**

Bereits am Abend gedachte Hermine kurz das Angebot ihrer Eltern, sie könne in Notlagen zu ihnen kommen, anzunehmen. Und dort auch zu bleiben.

Seit dem Frühstück hatte sie sich, mit Büchern aus der Black'schen Hausbibliothek eingedeckt, in ihrem Zimmer verschanzt und beabsichtigte auch die restliche Zeit ihrer freien Tage dort zu verbringen. Da sie den ganzen Tag über keine Geräusche mehr im Haus vernommen hatte, war sie der Ansicht gewesen, Snape hätte sich ebenfalls zurückgezogen und harrte dort aus, bis sie wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden. Bestenfalls war er aus dem Haus gegangen und versuchte sich irgendwo die Zeit zu vertreiben, dachte sie sich und verschwendete keinen weiteren Gedanken daran.

Bis gegen acht Uhr plötzlich donnernd die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer aufflog!

Zu Tode erschrocken zuckte Hermine zusammen und stieß einen gellenden Schrei aus. Ihr Herz pochte heftigst gegen ihre Rippen, während sie das Buch, in dem sie gerade gelesen hatte, weit von sich schleuderte und dieses direkt auf die Person zuflog, die die junge Hexe so in Panik versetzt hatte.

Geschickt wich Snape dem unfreiwilligen Wurfgeschoss aus und blickte dann wieder finster in ihre Richtung.

„Du solltest deine Bücher besser lesen, statt sie als Feuerwaffe gegen mich zu verwenden!", gab er spottend zu bedenken und beobachtete genüsslich, wie eine völlig aufgelöste Hermine immer noch versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

„Schon mal was von Anklopfen gehört?", fuhr sie ihn wütend an, sprang vom Bett, stapfte an ihm vorbei und hob ihr zweckentfremdetes Buch auf.

Mit wild sprühenden Augen baute sie sich vor seiner dunklen Person auf. Auch wenn sie ihm gerade mal bis zu den Schlüsselbeinen reichte, versuchte sie den Umstand, dass er größer und stärker war, einfach mal zu ignorieren. Was dieser Mensch sich hier herausnahm, war ungeheuerlich. Aber sie würde sich das nicht bieten lassen.

„Es gibt da etwas, das nennt man 'Privatsphäre', Professor! Vielleicht haben sie ja schon mal etwas davon gehört. Jedenfalls ist das der Grund weshalb man vorher anklopft, wenn man den Raum eines anderen betreten möchte."

„Genau so wie du an meinem Büro angeklopft hast, ehe du es gestürmt und mir mein Eigentum entwendet hast?", fragte er höhnisch und blickte arrogant auf sie herab.

„Was?... Das gehört jetzt nicht hier her! Außerdem habe ich meine Strafe dafür schon erhalten. Und ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass es eine noch Schlimmere geben könnte!"

Hermine konnte beobachten wie sein Blick sich noch weiter verfinsterte. Aber sie blieb standhaft und reckte schnippisch ihr Kinn vor.

„Noch dazu wusste ich, dass niemand in ihrem Büro war. Strengen Sie ihr Hirn an! Wer weiß, was ich gerade hätte tun können... Oh bei Merlins ausgewaschenen Socken... Was hätten Sie getan, wenn ich mich gerade ausgezogen und nackt vor ihnen gestanden hätte?"

Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, hatte sich die brünette Hexe in Rage geredet und Dinge in den Raum gestellt, über die sie sich nie Gedanken machen wollte, geschweige denn sie laut auszusprechen. Hermine verfluchte ihr großes Mundwerk, als sie sah, wie Snape provozierend eine seiner Brauen empor zog und sie mit einem komischen Blick bedachte.

Bevor sie ihn bitten konnte, den letzten Satz zu vergessen, zog er sie mit einem Ruck hart an seine Brust und hielt ihre Schultern mit seinen unnachgiebigen Händen fest umschlossen, als sie den verzweifelten Versuch unternahm sich von ihm weg zu drücken.

Seine plötzlich so samtige Stimme machte ihr Angst. Nie in ihrem Leben wollte sie diese Tonlage bei einem ihrer Lehrer hören. Vor allem nicht bei ihm. Die wollüstige gesenkte Stimme streifte ihr Ohr, als er sich zu ihr hinab beugte.

„Denken wir einmal nach... Was hätte ich tun können? Und... was hätte ich wohl deiner Meinung nach getan... Her-mine?", säuselte er und zog ihren Namen dabei genüsslich in die Länge.

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, welche Art von Genuss das sein sollte. Wollte er es genießen sie damit zu quälen oder hegte er wirklich die Absicht diese Ehe zu vollziehen? Ihre Kehle fühlte sich plötzlich trocken an und dennoch zwang sie sich einmal zu schlucken um auf ihrer Zunge wieder Platz für eine kluge Antwort zu schaffen.

Doch so viel Zeit war ihr nicht vergönnt. Das zweite Mal an diesem elenden Tag zwang ihr Mann sie in einen widerwilligen und sehr einseitigen Kuss.

Zärtlichkeit oder Einfühlsamkeit waren Dinge, die Snape nie gelernt oder praktiziert hatte. Er hatte keine Erfahrungen damit, hielt sich aber auch nicht damit auf das zu ändern. Denn er wusste was er wollte und er hatte gelernt wie man sich das holte, was einem zustand. Und Hermine war nun die Seine... Sie musste sich ihm fügen, ob sie wollte oder nicht.

Und ihre Respektlosigkeit konnte er nicht durchgehen lassen. Er würde zum Gespött der Zaubererwelt werden, wenn es hieß, er hätte seine Frau nicht im Griff. Ein Mann der es schaffte den dunkelsten Zauberer aller Zeiten zu täuschen, aber nicht mit einer 7-Klässlerin klar kommt... pah!

Severus zog sie noch enger an sich, was sie dazu brachte mit verschlossenem Mund zu protestieren. Mit einem innerlichen, überlegenen Lachen nahm er ihren Widerstand zur Kenntnis. Doch er war stärker als sie. Sie hatte sich ihm unterzuordnen. Sie...

...war ein gryffindor'sches Luder!

Mit einem Ruck war sie frei.

Da machte auch der schmerzliche Aufprall an der Ecke des Türrahmens nichts. Direkt von sich geschleudert hatte er sie. In einem Anflug von Übermut hatte sie ihre Zähne fest zusammen gebissen, als er seine Zunge tief in ihre Mundhöhle zwängte. Noch immer konnte sie den eisenhaltigen Geschmack seines Blutes schmecken.

Plötzlich fühlte sie sich nicht mehr so wohl in ihrer Haut. Der mörderische Blick, der ihr entgegenschlug verhieß nichts Gutes. Im Gegenteil!

Wieder kam Snape bedrohlich näher. Die Haare unordentlich in das Gesicht hängend, hielt er sich immer noch die Hand vor den Mund. Oh je... das wird eine hässliche Schwellung geben, dachte Hermine noch halbwegs mitfühlend, schallte sich jedoch sofort selbst.

Er wollte es doch nicht anders!

Flink wie ein Wiesel stob Hermine zurück in ihr Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. In einem kindlichen Anfall von Größenwahn stemmte sie sich gegen die Tür.

Doch von der anderen Seite folgte kein Versuch die Tür zu öffnen. Nur zögernd ließ Hermine die Tür wieder los. Immer noch heftig atmend, versuchte sie zu lauschen, wann sich Snapes Schritte endlich entfernten, versuchte zu verstehen, was gerade erneut passiert war.

Ein leicht türkises Glimmern unterbrach ihre wirren Gedanken. Der Türknauf glühte kurz auf und dann konnte sie hören, wie Snape sie einschloss.

Was fiel diesem Fiesling denn noch alles ein? Wollte er ihr jetzt Hausarrest geben?

Hermine verkniff es sich, ihn das durch die Tür hindurch zu fragen oder zu protestieren.

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich zum Essen einladen!", schnarrte es da etwas lispelnd durch die Tür, „Aber wenn du dich schon aufführst wie ein launisches, unzufriedenes Kind, dann wirst du ab jetzt von mir auch behandelt wie eins. Es gibt kein Abendessen und ich lasse dich nicht raus, bis wir morgen Früh abreisen!"

Die geschlagene Hexe sparte sich die Antwort, die er eh nicht erwartete. So stark wie sie sich oft nach außen hin gab, war sie ganz und gar nicht. Was hatte das bisschen Mut, das ein Gryffindor inne hatte, schon groß mit Stärke zu tun.

Als sie sich erschöpft auf ihr Bett setzte und auf die geschlossene Tür starrte, kullerte bereits wieder die erste Träne.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sofort nachdem Hermine wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füßen spürte, machte sie sich hastig von ihrem Gatten los, mit dem sie soeben Seit-an-Seit-appariert war. Es war ihr extrem unangenehm ihm so nahe zu sein.

Außerdem war sie immer noch wütend auf ihn. Genauso wie er auf sie.

Snape hatte heute morgen noch kein Wort an sie gerichtet. Nicht mal einen guten Morgen hatte er ihr gewunschen, als er ihr Zimmer wieder aufschloss. Kein „Wir reisen ab!" oder „Bist du fertig?"... Nein, er hatte sie am Arm gepackt und hinunter zur Haustür geschleift, dort hatte er sie fest an sich gedrückt und war ohne ein weiteres Wort disappariert.

Müde und abgekämpft von den letzten Tagen trottete Hermine in ihrem muffigen Hochzeitskleid hinter Snape her. Die Hexe hatte diese Nacht kein Auge zu getan und sich ihrem haltlosen Schluchzen und Weinen hingegeben. Dementsprechend rot waren jetzt auch ihre Augen.

Es musste circa sechs sein. Die Sonne war gerade dabei aufzugehen und das ganze Schloss schien noch zu schlafen. Oh wie gern würde sie jetzt in ihrem Bett im Gryffindorturm liegen und die letzten drei Tage vergessen.

Es konnte Hermine nur recht sein, dass noch keiner der Schüler wach war. In diesem Aufzug wollte sie nicht gesehen werden. Auch sollte niemand beobachten, wie sie mit Snape in dessen Quartier marschierte.

Als eben dieser die Treppe zu den Kerkern ansteuerte, blickte Hermine sehnsuchtsvoll über ihre Schulter in die Richtung, in der die große Marmor-Treppe zu den anderen Stockwerken führte... sowie auch dem Gryffindorturm, in dem Harry, Ginny und Ron selig schliefen.

Seufzend wandte sie sich um und beeilte sich hinter ihrem Mann herzukommen.

Was würden ihre Freunde heute sagen? Würden sie sie auf die letzten Tage ansprechen? Sollte sie ihnen sagen, dass Snape sie zweimal geküsst hatte und privat ein noch größeres Arschloch war, als in der Schule?

Ganz in Gedanken versunken rannte sie in einen festen Körper, der ganz plötzlich stehen geblieben war.

„Tschuldigung!", nuschelte sie leise und trat wieder einen Schritt zurück.

Außer einem mürrischen Laut erhielt sie nichts als Antwort. Nur zögernd öffnete er die Tür zu seinen privaten Räumen, indem er seinen Zauberstab zweimal dagegen tippte. Er wollte sie hier nicht haben, ging es ihr durch den Kopf, genauso wenig, wie sie hier sein wollte.

Nur nebenbei bemerkte sie, wie Snape die Tür hinter ihr schloss und sich gleich auf den Weg zu einem der Schränke machte. Während die junge Mrs Snape sich in ihrem neuen Heim umsah, hörte sie Gläser klirren. Er trank schon wieder! Jetzt... vor dem Frühstück! … sollte dieser Alkoholkonsum chronischer Natur sein, sollte sie sich ernsthaft vor ihm in Acht nehmen. Sicher war er in einem solchen Zustand unberechenbar.

„Nett hier!", meinte Hermine gar nicht mal so ironisch. Sie hatte es sich schlimmer vorgestellt, aber sie musste zugeben: Außer ein bisschen Wärme und Gemütlichkeit fehlte hier nichts. Sie zwang sich Snape anzusehen. Er fixierte sie ebenfalls.

Snape nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas und überging ihre Äußerung: „Deine Sachen müsste Minerva bereits hierher beordert haben. Sieh im Schlafzimmer nach." Er deutete auf eine Tür neben dem Kamin. „Daneben ist das Bad. Besser du duscht dich! So lasse ich dich jedenfalls nicht durch das Schloss rennen!", meinte er zynisch und fuhr mit seinem Blick abwertend an ihr rauf und runter, sodass sich Hermine am liebsten vor ihm versteckt hätte. „Der Zugang zu meinem Labor und zu meinen Büchern ist verboten! Und wenn ich das sage, meine ich das auch so!"

Er wartete und so nickte sie einfach nur verstehend. Dachte er sie würde hier herum rennen und alles zerschlagen und beschädigen, was ihm gehörte? Für wen hielt er sie eigentlich?

Die Kränkung ihres Stolzes ließ sich Hermine nicht anmerken. Ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten, ging sie ins Schlafzimmer. Dort waren doch tatsächlich ihre Sachen bereits neben seine in einen magisch vergrößerten Schrank gehängt worden. Sogar ihre Unterwäche lag säuberlich neben der seinen in einer Kommode. Sie wurde hochrot im Gesicht als sie das merkte, nahm sich schnell frische Sachen und schlug die Schublade zu. Ihr Zauberstab lag auf einem Nachtkästchen neben dem großen Ehebett.

Da sie ihren Kosmetikbeutel nicht finden konnte, musste auch der schon im Bad verstaut worden sein. Eilig nahm sie ihre Schuluniform, die sauber gebügelt an einem Hacken am vorderen Bettpfosten hing und stürmte durch eine Verbindungstür ins Badezimmer.

Sie freute sich darüber endlich aus diesem Kleid heraus zu kommen. Voller Genugtuung schmiss sie es in den bereitstehenden Wäschekorb. Ohne einen Blick in den Spiegel stellte sie sich unter die Dusche und versuchte für einen Moment zu vergessen, wo sie war.

Doch das mochte ihr nicht so recht gelingen. Alles hier roch nach IHM. Sogar die Handtücher dufteten nach seinem Aftershave.

Nachdem sie sich gewaschen hatte, ließ sie das heiße Wasser noch weiter auf sich prasseln und legte den Kopf an die kühlen Kacheln der Dusche. Verzagt ließ sie die Schultern hängen. Es hatte etwas Endgültiges hier zu sein. In seinen Räumen. In ihren Räumen, verbesserte sie sich im Stillen.

Ob Snape immer noch im Wohnzimmer saß und trank?

Hermine schüttelte gegen ihre Gedanken protestierend den Kopf. Es hatte sie nicht zu interessieren. Sie beschloss sich lieber zu beeilen. Vielleicht schaffte sie es noch vor dem Frühstück im Gryffindorturm ihre Freunde aufzuschnappen.

Je eher sie aus diesen Räumen wegkam, desto besser.

Widerwillig griff Hermine nach einem der weißen, nach Sandelholz und Kräuter riechenden Handtücher um sich trocken zu rubbeln. Ein Blick in den Spiegel zeigte ihr ein verweintes und erschöpftes Gesicht. Na toll... Alle würden heute über sie tuscheln... Da kam ihr in den Sinn, dass ihre Ehe mit Snape sicher eh schon groß im Gespräch sein würde...

Als sie schließlich nach ihrer Bürste suchte, wurde sie wieder rot. Sie hatte kleinen Schrank neben den Spiegel geöffnet und sah ihre ganzen Verhütungstränke neben diversen Kopfschmerz- und Schlaftränken stehen. Oh Merlin... Snape würde sie umbringen. Hermine machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz diese nachher verschwinden zu lassen.

Schnell schloss sie die Schranktür, zog sich an und trocknete ihre Haare mithilfe ihres Zauberstabes. Mit einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz schnappte sich die Schülerin ihre Tasche und verließ Bad und Schlafzimmer, um sich einen leeren Wohnraum gegenüber zu sehen.

Sicher war Snape bei der Schulleiterin oder saß schon beim Frühstück. Schnell und möglichst unauffällig eilte sie hinauf zum Gryffindorturm, wo sie erleichtert feststellte, dass das Passwort sich in den letzten Tagen nicht geändert hatte.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer. Sie setzte sich in einen Sessel, um zu warten, bis ihre Freunde wach wurden, wobei sie eher fast im weichen Polster einschlief.

„Was suchst du hier?", schreckte Hermine eine knurrende Stimme auf.

„Ron! Hast du mich erschreckt. Ich warte auf euch... Ist Harry noch nicht wach?"

Der Rotschopf zuckte mit den Achseln. Hätte er nicht so finster und distanziert drein gesehen, wäre Hermine ihm schon lang um den Hals gefallen, um sich bei ihm auszuweinen. Aber sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut an seine letzten Worte: „...Ich bin fertig mit dir!"

„Er liegt im Krankenflügel, falls du ihn suchst."

„Warum? Was ist passiert?", wollte Hermine besorgt wissen und erhob sich aus dem Sessel.

Lässig lehnte sich Ron an die Wand. Noch immer stand er auf der Treppe und starrte zu ihr herunter mit einem Hass in den Augen, der sie sich wirklich schlecht fühlen ließ.

„Frag ihn selbst, wenn du es wissen willst!", knurrte er unwillig etwas preis zu geben, öffnete dazu jedoch in einer eindeutigen Geste ein paar Mal seine rechte Faust.

Hermine bekam große Augen. „Ihr habt euch geprügelt? Aber...weswegen?"

„Geht dich nichts an! Und jetzt verschwinde endlich!"

„Was?", Hermine war ganz verdattert, „Ich bin eine Gryffindor und kann hier sein genauso wie alle anderen Gryffindors auch. Du kannst mich nicht einfach rausschmeißen!"

„Von mir aus!", zuckte der junge Zauberer mit den Schultern und wollte durchs Portrait verschwinden.

Hermine stellte sich ihm schnell in den Weg. Sie wollte sich endlich mit ihm aussprechen. Es konnte doch unmöglich so mit ihnen enden. Schon jetzt standen wieder Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln. Oh wie sie es hasste nicht stark genug für so etwas zu sein.

„Ron bitte warte!", bat sie und zog an seinem Ärmel.

Wütend entriss er ihr seinen Arm. „AUF WAS DENN? DARAUF, DASS DU MIR ERZÄHLST WIE TOLL DEINE FREIEN TAGE WAREN? DANKE ICH VERZICHTE!", brüllte er sie an, sodass sie ängstlich vor ihm zurück wich. Mit dem zornig geröteten Kopf, erinnerte er sie an Snape, wenn er sie anbrüllte und bedrohte. Dann drückte Ron sie gegen die Rückseite des Portraits der fetten Dame.

Hermines Herz raste. Was geschah nur mit Ron. Konnte er nicht sehen, dass sie litt. Musste er es denn noch schlimmer machen? Sein Gesicht kam den ihrem gefährlich nahe und Hermine sehnte herbei, dass er sie küsste und alles wieder so war, wie früher.

Doch das war einmal...

Ron zischte nur leise: „Ich kann schon sehen, dass du kaum geschlafen hast. Habt euch wohl gut amüsiert, was? Na... wie ist die Schlange der Oberschlange denn so? Schön hart und groß, damit er dich richtig fest durchficken kann, wie du kleine Schlampe es verdienst?"

Seine hasserfüllten Worte trafen Hermine tief in ihrem Inneren. Das war nicht mehr der Ron den sie liebte. Mit dem sie die letzten Jahre wie mit einem Bruder aufgewachsen war. Der ihr bester Freund war und ihr Liebling.

„Ron... bitte!... Hör auf so etwas zu sagen.", flehte sie ihn an und kämpfte darum nicht zusammen zu brechen.

Ihr ehemalig bester Freund schenkte ihr nur ein abwertenden und mit Ekel erfüllten Blick.

„Ich soll aufhören? Schön... aber hör du auf mich zu belästigen. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun, dass die anderen dir noch trauen, aber irgendwann werden sie schon sehen, was für ein verlogenes und heuchlerisches Miststück du bist! Hoffentlich ist die Fledermaus richtig schön fies zu dir. Du würdest es verdienen, wenn er dich im Bett foltert. Dann erkennst du vielleicht, wie ich mich gefühlt habe!... Du kannst mir gestohlen bleiben!"

Als er sie losließ, sackte Hermine tränenüberströmt auf den Boden. Noch immer war sie fassungslos über Rons heftige Art. Sie wollte sich doch mit ihm aussöhnen.

„Won Won?", hörte Hermine dann eine Mädchenstimme, die näherkam und Ron von ihr weglockte.

„Was gibt's, Liebling?"

Liebling? Aber Ron hatte SIE doch immer so genannt. Wie konnte er nur...

„Guten Morgen, mein Hase! Mit wem hast du gesprochen?"

„Niemanden, Liebling."

Zögernd wischte sich Hermine über das gerötete Gesicht. Ihre Nase lief und sie musste laut schniefen. Dann sah sie hoch und hätte sich am liebsten übergeben. Ohne lang darüber nachzudenken stolperte Hermine aus dem Portraitloch und lief... und lief... und lief.

Wohin sie rannte, wusste sie nicht. Sie merkte nicht wen sie anrempelte oder ob sie gegrüßt wurde. Auch der Ruf ihres Namens aus dem Mund der Schulleiterin brachte sie nicht zum stoppen.

Nur weg... irgendwohin, wo sie vergessen konnte, wie Ron begehrlich Lavender Brown küsste und sie sich eng an ihn schmiegte.

_O.o oje oje... das hört sich alles nicht sehr vielversprechend für unsere Lieblingshexe an... LG Liesl Snake_


	15. Chapter 15

_Und weiter geht's!_

_Zu meiner Schande muss ich eingestehen, dass dieses Kapitel schon ein paar Tage auf meinem Notebook bereit zum posten liegt :S deshalb: nicht schlagen bitte!_

_An diesen zwei Hammeln hat unsere Heldin noch zu beißen, das stimmt... so.. und jetzt viel Spaß weiterhin ;)_

**15. Kapitel**

Nachdem er die Schulleiterin über ihre Ankunft informiert und im Lehrerzimmer den Stoff eingesehen hatte, denn seine Schüler während seiner Abwesenheit durchgenommen hatten, war er durch das Schulhaus gewandert. Er brauchte einen freien Kopf. Heute würde sein neuer Alltag beginnen mit einer naiven, eingebildeten Hexe in seinen Räumen. Am besten einfach so weitermachen, wie bisher, nahm er sich vor, das fehlte noch, dass er sein Leben komplett umkrempeln würde, wegen seiner Frau.

Severus hatte nicht vor zum Frühstück zu erscheinen. Der Tagesprophet hat einen großen Artikel verfasst, in dem alle durch den neuen Erlass geschlossene Ehen aufgeführt waren. Und er und Hermine waren natürlich das Thema Nummer eins. Zwei Kriegshelden, wie sie beide, waren natürlich Mittelpunkt und Sensation.

Wie oft in der Geschichte gab es das schon, dass ein Hogwartslehrer einen seiner Schützlinge ehelichte. Wütend dachte er über diesen, Rita Kimmkorns, Artikel nach, den er soeben im Büro von Minerva McGonagall unter die Nase gehalten bekommen hatte.

Diese Frau machte, egal wo sie sich gerade befand, nur Ärger.

In einer Randbemerkung stand etwas von einer früheren heimlichen Beziehung zwischen ihm und Hermine und Rita spekulierte, ob dieser Erlass nun dafür genutzt wurde es offiziell machen zu können.

Eine geheime Liebschaft sollte er mit einer kaum Volljährigen gehabt haben? Er?... Das er nicht lachte. Was wollte er mit einem Kind, wenn er in der Nokturngasse eine oder mehrere Frauen haben konnte? Er war nicht so arm sich das nicht leisten zu können? Und wahrlich... er sollte mal wieder einen dieser Ausflüge unternehmen.

Als der Professor ganz in Gedanken um eine Ecke im fünften Stock bog, rannte ihm eine extrem aufgelöste Schülerin direkt in die Arme. Sofort wollte er sie anbrüllen und Punkte für unerlaubtes Rennen in den Gängen abziehen, aber da erkannte er, wer genau sich so gegen seinen Griff wehrte.

„Was bei Salazar Slytherin hat das zu bedeuten?", fluchte er, als ihn einer der verzweifelten Tritte seiner frisch Angetrauten am Schienbein erwischte.

„Lassen Sie mich!", presste sie hervor, während sie kaum Luft bekam, um gleichzeitig weinen und schreien zu können.

Seinen Griff verstärkend drängte er sie in das leere Büro von Professor Vektor, vor dem er das um sich schlagende Bündel eingefangen hatte. Als Hermine nicht freiwillig auf dem Stuhl, in den er sie drückte, sitzen bleiben wollte, beschwor er Seile herauf, die sie festbanden.

„Du sagst mir jetzt auf der Stelle, was dich so durch die Schule scheucht, Hermine!", verlangte er in strengem Tonfall zu wissen, ihre Schultern noch immer in seinem Schraubstock-ähnlichen Griff gefangen.

„Nein... gehen Sie weg! Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe!...", schrie sie und fügte leiser und verzweifelter hinzu: „Sie haben alles kaputt gemacht! Einfach alles!"

Mit gemischten Gefühlen betrachtete er die immer noch heftig weinende Hexe vor ihm, die stetig den Kopf schüttelte, sodass sich ihre wirren Locken aus ihrem Zopf befreiten und wild umher sprangen. Er wollte sie schütteln und sie so wieder zur Vernunft bringen. Wieder einmal sah er es bestätigt, dass er ein Kind vor sich hatte und keine Frau. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?

Es erschloss sich ihm nicht, wie er Hermine beruhigen konnte. Wieder zückte der Zauberer seinen Zauberstab und wollte einen Patronus zur Schulleiterin schicken, als diese auch schon heftig atmend vor der Tür vorbei eilte.

„Minerva!", rief er sie zu sich und steckte seinen Stab wieder in den Ärmel zurück.

Angesprochene blickte verwirrt in das dunkle Büro, ehe sie ihren Kollegen und die aufgelöste Hermine erkannte.

„Ah... da ist sie ja! Ich bin ihr schon über zwei Stockwerke gefolgt, doch sie wollte einfach nicht stehen bleiben!", brachte die alte Hexe keuchend hervor.

Sie hielt sich die Seite, als sie den Zauberstab schwang, um den Raum zu erleuchten. Dann kam sie auf die beiden zu.

„Hermine! Was hat Sie denn gebissen, dass Sie so kopflos durch Hogwarts stürmen und alles und jeden einfach umrennen? Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für..."

Erst jetzt bemerkte die Löwenmutter das eines ihrer Babys einem Nervenzusammenbruch erlag.

„Also.. was... was ist denn los, Kindchen? So aufgewühlt hab ich ja noch niemanden gesehen! Severus, los, nimm ihr die Seile ab!"

Nur langsam konnte sich die junge Hexe erholen. Doch Antworten auf die Fragen, was mit ihr sei, gab sie nicht, als sie wieder genug Luft bekam, um normal und ohne Schluckauf atmen zu können.

„Ich... es tut mir Leid!", meinte Hermine schließlich leise, „Es kommt nie wieder vor! Versprochen!"

„Nichts da, Hermine! Ich verlange eine Erklärung!", blieb Snape unnachgiebig.

Hermine vermied es ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Sie wirkte zwar äußerlich wieder ruhig, doch innerlich war sie endgültig gebrochen. Das Ron so zu ihr war, ihr nicht vergeben konnte und ihr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben hatte, was er von ihr hielt, ließ sie endgültig daran zweifeln, dass je wieder irgendetwas gut wurde.

„Bitte Professor, darf ich meine Tasche holen, ich würde gern noch etwas frühstücken, bevor ich zum Unterricht gehe.", wandte sich die junge Hexe an ihre Hauslehrerin, ohne Snape weiter zu beachten.

Ihre Professorin guckte sehr besorgt drein, ehe sie antwortete: „Ich glaube, meine Liebe, es wäre besser Sie würden sich etwas ausruhen und die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage ein bisschen sacken lassen. Ich bin sicher Sie holen den Stoff schnell nach.", lächelte sie Hermine fürsorglich zu, „Finden Sie alleine zu Professor Snapes Räumen?"

„Ich... Aber Professor McGonagall... mir geht es ehrlich besser.", versuchte Hermine die Schulleiterin zu überzeugen sie nicht krank zu schreiben.

Lieber würde sie sich beschäftigen und ablenken, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, als unten in diesen tristen Räumen 'rum zu hocken.

„Keine Widerrede! Severus, vielleicht zeigst du ihr noch mal den Weg, wenn..."

„NEIN! … äh... das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich weiß, wo ich hin muss!", fiel die junge Hexe der alten ins Wort.

Das wenigste was sie wollte, war von ihrem Mann ausgequetscht zu werden. Noch einen Streit würde sie jetzt nicht verkraften. Schnell verabschiedete sie sich und verließ das Zimmer. Aber nicht Richtung Kerker. Sie musste ganz dringend nach Harry sehen. Wollte wissen, was passiert war, als sie nicht da war. Und Hermine brauchte jemanden, der auch ihr zuhören würde.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus war schweigend, aber mit verärgertem Blick dagestanden und hatte sich nicht eingemischt, als McGonagall versuchte mit Hermine zu reden. Dennoch war er sauer darüber, dass die freche Gryffindor ihm nicht den Grund nannte, weshalb sie so aufgelöst war.

War es seinetwegen? Immerhin war er die letzten Tage nicht gerade nett gewesen. War er zu weit gegangen? „Ach was!", erstickte seine innere Stimme seine Gedanken im Keim, „Hör auf dir über sie Sorgen zu machen. Du hast nichts getan, was du nicht durftest!"

„Severus?", versuchte die Schulleiterin seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

„Ja, Minerva?"

„Hast du...ich meine... Warst du grob zu ihr? War Hermine wegen dir so aufgebracht?"

War ja klar, dass gleich in ihm nach dem Sündenbock gesucht wurde. Es war nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen. Dennoch kränkte Snape Minervas Misstrauen gegen ihn.

„Was hältst du von mir? Glaubst du ich lebe jetzt plötzlich den Todesser in mir aus?", fuhr er sie an.

„Nein, Severus! Ich versuchte nur den Grund für Miss Grangers Verhalten herauszufinden!", antwortete McGonagall ruhig.

„Sie heißt nicht mehr Granger! Sie ist jetzt eine Snape... das wirft nicht gerade das beste Licht auf sie, Minerva. Ich bin hier nicht der beliebteste Lehrer und meine Frau wird sich damit arrangieren müssen, dass andere Schüler hinter ihrem Rücken deshalb über sie reden."

Minerva nickte einsehend. „Ich verstehe... vielleicht hast du recht und die unschönen Gespräche der anderen haben sie einfach unerwartet getroffen. In einigen Wochen wird sich das wieder gelegt haben."

Snape stimmte ihr zu, auch wenn er sich dabei nicht ganz sicher war, und schickte sich an mit wehendem Umhang den Raum zu verlassen, als ihn seine Vorgesetzte noch einmal zurück rief: „Severus... sie ist jetzt zwar deine Frau, aber deshalb noch lange kein Fußabstreifer. Ich weiß, dass du dich auch erst mit dieser Situation zurecht finden musst, aber sollte es Hermine dennoch wegen dir schlechter gehen, werde ich das heraus finden!"

„Was ich mit meiner Frau mache, ist ganz allein meine und ihre Sache Minerva. Du bist nur meine Vorgesetzte... nicht meine Schwiegermutter!"

„Das mag ja zutreffen, Severus. Aber ich trage dennoch eine gewisse Verantwortung für meine Schüler. Ich will euch nichts böses... aber ich habe ein Auge auf euch beide.", gab sie dem immer wütender werdenden Tränkeprofessor zu verstehen.

Glücklicherweise erklang in diesem Moment die Schulglocke, sonst hätte Snape ihr mal so richtig seine Meinung gesagt... Oder zumindest eine Abwandlung davon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

„Hermine!", erstaunt setzte sich Harry in seinem Krankenbett auf.

„Harry!"

Ohne auf die Protestlaute von Madam Pomfrey zu achten, warf sie sich Harry in die Arme. Zwar zischte der junge Zauberer auf, da ihm seine angeknacksten Rippen immer noch etwas schmerzten, aber er legte beruhigend seine Arme um die plötzlich laut schluchzende Hexe.

„Mrs Snape! Ich darf doch sehr bitten! Sollten Sie nicht im Unterricht sein?", protestierte die wuselige Medimagierin.

„Madam Pomfrey?... Könnten Sie uns vielleicht kurz allein lassen?", fragte Harry höflich, doch die alte Hexe schnaubte, als wäre sie gerade wüst rausgeschmissen worden, und verschwand in ihrem Büro.

„Nanana!", schmunzelte Harry und klopfte Hermine sanft auf die Schulter, „Ich leb' ja noch! So fest ist Rons Rechte auch nicht!"

Sofort ruckte Hermines Kopf nach oben und sie blickte sorgenvoll in die grünen Augen ihres Freundes.

„Was ist passiert, Harry! So heftig habt ihr doch noch nie gestritten!", verlangte sie zu wissen.

Harrys Blick verfinsterte sich kurz, ehe er einen resignierten Seufzer hören ließ.

„Wir hatten Montag Quidditch-Training. Ron war nicht auf der Höhe und hat sich einiges von mir anhören müssen. Irgendwann ist ihm der Kragen geplatzt, hat mich beschimpft und alles, was ihm momentan nicht passt und... und dich. Dann ist er ziemlich beleidigend geworden. Das ganze Stadion konnte mit anhör'n, als was er dich alles betitelte und irgendwann sind meine Sicherungen durchgebrannt und ich hab ihm eine geknallt! Na... und das wollte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen... Ginny sagte, ich hätte richtig gehandelt. Auch wenn ich dafür ein paar angebrochene Rippen und ein blaues Auge davon bekommen habe."

„Oh Harry... ich wollte nicht, dass so etwas passiert!", war Hermine bestürzt, „Dass unsre ganze Freundschaft irgendwann auseinander geht, war nie meine Absicht! Warum nur war ich nicht da, um das zu verhindern. Stattdessen bin ich mit Snape im Grimmauld Place eingesperrt gewesen und ..."

„Du kannst doch nichts dafür, dass Ron so ein Idiot ist.", unterbrach Harry ihren Redewall beschwichtigend und rutschte in eine angenehmere Sitzposition, „Wie war es eigentlich?"

„Was meinst du?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Na... mit IHM! Snape! Habt ihr...?"

„NEIN! Merlin, Nein! ... Das könnt ich nicht... das... das wäre so... Nein !", stellte sie hastig richtig und vergrub ihr heiß gewordenes Gesicht in den Händen.

Allein bei dem Gedanken, würde die junge Hexe am liebsten im Erdboden versinken.

Das Harry ihr wirklich zugetraut hatte, dass sie zu so etwas fähig wäre und gleich mit Snape ins Bett stieg, kränkte Hermine. Das Ron so dachte, war schon schlimm genug, aber wenn Harry jetzt auch noch der Ansicht war, dann musste auch die ganze Schule schon so von ihr denken.

„Ich meinte ja nur, da ihr ja jetzt verheiratet seid. Und Snape ist ein Mann, der so eine Gelegenheit sicher nicht verstreichen lässt.", versuchte Harry seine Schlussfolgerung zu erklären.

„Nein Harry! Da war nichts!", schwor sie fest, ergänzte aber mit schlechtem Gewissen, „Fast nichts!"

„Und? Was wäre das?", hackte der junge Zauberer nach und Hermine konnte ihm ansehen, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob er es wirklich hören wollte.

Aber sie wollte sich irgendjemanden anvertrauen. Außerdem konnte sie Harry nichts vorlügen.

„Er hat mich geküsst... Mehrmals! Und er lest meine Post. Er nimmt sich Privilegien heraus, die einfach nicht nachvollziehbar sind in einer normalen Be... Ehe", beinahe hätte sie das schlimme Wort gesagt, dass sie sich geschworen hatte, nie mit Severus Snape in Verbindung zu bringen, „Ich weiß nicht ob ich das lange durchhalten kann."

„Da bist du dir nach drei Tagen schon sicher? Oh man... Das Snape nicht der Netteste ist, war uns allen ja schon immer klar, aber das er wirklich so ein Ekel ist..."

„Er will über mein ganzes Leben bestimmen. Gestern hat er mich in mein Zimmer eingesperrt und mich wie ein kleines Kind behandelt und heute Morgen hat er mich ohne große Worte in seine Hogwartsräume gebracht und ist wieder verschwunden. Das einzige, was ich wirklich wusste, war, dass ich nicht allein oder mit ihm in diesen Räumen bleiben wollte. Ich bin dann rauf in den Turm, um euch zu suchen und..."

Hermine stockte. Sollte sie Harry von ihrem Zusammentreffen mit Ron erzählen. Nervös biss sie sich in die Unterlippe und starrte zu Boden, während sie ihre Arme um sich schlang. Das Bild von ihm und Lavender waren einfach unerträglich für sie. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie weitere Tränen hinunterschlucken.

„Hermine?"

Auf Harrys Gesicht zeigte sich ehrliche Besorgnis, was Hermines Herz wieder etwas wärmte.

„Seit wann sind Ron und Lavender zusammen Harry?"

„Also... ich hab sie schon am Samstag zusammen in Hogsmeade gesehen.", gestand der Schwarzhaarige bedrückt, „Ich weiß ich hätte es dir sagen sollen, aber das hätte dich nur noch weiter runter gezogen."

Gequält schloss Hermine die Augen. Ron war ja schon ziemlich schnell über sie hinweg gekommen. Vielleicht sollte sie das als Zeichen nehmen endlich von ihm los zu kommen. Sie war jetzt mit einem anderen Mann zusammen, da hatte Ron keinen Platz mehr.

„Schon gut, Harry! Ich weiß, du meinst es nur gut.", sagte sie und betrachtete mit gemischten Gefühlen den schlichten Silberring an ihrer rechten Hand.

Harry legte seine Hand auf die ihre und drückte kräftig zu, was Hermine wieder aufseufzen und mit den Tränen ringen ließ.

„Komm her!", flüsterte ihr Freund ihr zu und zog sie zu sich.

Vorsichtig, um ihm nicht weh zu tun, legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinen strubbeligen Haaren, ehe sie wieder zu weinen begann. Dabei hielt Harry sie fest im Arm und schaukelte sie leicht hin und her.

„Keine Angst, Hermine! Wir haben Voldemort überstanden, dann schaffen wir das hier auch. Wir sind eine Familie und müssen doch zusammenhalten. Ein Wort von dir und ich trete ihm mal kräftig in den Arsch.", versuchte er mühsam sie wieder aufzumuntern.

„Wen meinst du jetzt?", schaffte es Hermine zwischen zwei aufkommenden Schluckaufanfällen zu antworten.

Dann brachen beide in Lachen aus. Hermine fühlte sich sofort leichter. Es tat gut mit Harry zu sprechen und zusammen mit ihm und Ginny würde das wirklich vielleicht nur halb so schwer.

_Wieder ein kleines Review für mich? Auch wenn nicht viel passiert ist ... LG :*_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hui... _

_erst mal... hi, an **Wynssa** und wer sonst noch eingestiegen ist :D ich freu mich, dass euch die Story gefällt und wünsche weiterhin noch viel Vergnügen ;)_

_dann... danke **Lara** für den Tipp... hab mich jetzt auch bei .de angemeldet... was ich auch super find, da es da auch einige Storys gibt, die es hier nicht zu lesen gibt ;)_

_und dann noch danke für all eure aufmunternden Reviews... und da WEITERSCHREIBEN WEITERSCHREIBEN WEITERSCHREIBEN etc. nicht so schwer zu verstehen ist, geht's jetzt weiter_

**16. Kapitel**

Es war schön gewesen Harry mal wieder ganz für sich zu haben. Sie waren eben doch zwei einsame Seelen hier gewesen, die sich zusammengerauft hatten und nun wie Bruder und Schwester zusammenhielten.

Kurz vor Mittag wurde Hermine dann von Poppy aus dem Krankenflügel geworfen. Seufzend machte sie sich auf zum Gryffindorturm, um ihre Schultasche zu holen, die sie nach ihrem stürmischen Abgang vorhin neben einem der Sessel liegen gelassen hatte. Sie hatte Glück, da es noch nicht zur Mittagspause geläutet hatte und somit der ganze Raum, bis auf drei Sechstklässler, die womöglich eine Freistunde hatten, leer war.

Die junge Hexe konnte dennoch die neugierigen Blicke spüren, mit denen sie bedacht wurde, während sie sich ihre Tasche schnappte, nur um schnell wieder zu verschwinden. Draußen im Korridor lehnte sie sich erst Mal gegen eine Wand und atmete tief durch.

Würde dieses seltsame Verhalten ihr gegenüber irgendwann aufhören, fragte sie sich.

Ihr war sehr wohl klar, dass es die Runde gemacht hatte, dass sie und Snape verheiratet waren. Gewiss würde es noch einige Zeit brauchen, bis sich alle darüber das Maul zerrissen und schließlich als Schnee von gestern abgetan hatten, aber es zerrte doch schwer an ihren Nerven.

Energisch straffte Hermine die Schultern. War es ihr nicht schon vor ihrem Leben in Hogwarts egal gewesen, was andere von ihr hielten? Das Einzige, das wirklich zählte, war, dass ihre wahren Freunde zu ihr standen und das war doch definitiv der Fall. Kein Grund am Boden zerstört und erniedrigt durch die Gänge zu streunen. Ihr Leben ging weiter. Wie, war noch unklar, aber sie schwor sich hier und jetzt, nicht als Schatten ihrer Selbst umher zu wandeln, nur weil sie mit einem Schatten verheiratet war.

Tränen wurden nun endgültig genug vergossen. Sie war eine Gryffindor, verflixt noch mal. Und sie würde der Schlange, die in den Kerkerräumen mit ihr zusammen hauste schon zeigen, was es hieß, sich mit einer Löwin einzulassen.

Als die Schulglocke erklang, war Hermine bereits auf dem Weg, hinunter zur Großen Halle. Sie hatte heute nicht Gefrühstückt und an gestern Abend wollte sie gar nicht noch mal denken. Rasch füllten sich die Korridore und Treppen mit hungrigen Schülern, die alle in eine Richtung strömten.

In der Eingangshalle hörte sie Ginny hinter sich ihren Namen rufen. Hermine blieb stehen und wartete darauf, dass die rothaarige Hexe aufschloss.

„Hey, Hermine! Wo warst du heute im Unterricht? Professor Vektor meinte, du seist immer noch frei gestellt... Aber du siehst aus, als hättest du die letzten Tage gut überstanden.", meinte Ginny mit amüsiert funkelnden Augen.

„Haha!", entgegnete Hermine sarkastisch, konnte sich aber ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Ginny konnte einfach jeden aufheitern. Egal wann und in welcher Situation. Ihre Lebensfreude steckte manchmal einfach an.

„McGonagall meinte, ich sollte mich ausruhen."

„Warum das denn? Wie ich sehe, hat Snape doch noch alles an dir dran gelassen... Hast du Fieber?"

„Quatsch... Hör mal Ginny ich möchte gerade nicht darüber reden. Wenn du etwas wissen willst, frag bitte Harry. Ich war gerade bei ihm."

„Oh... ich könnte Ron immer noch zusammenschlagen, wenn ich daran denke, was er mit Harry vor der versammelten Mannschaft getan hat. Na, Merlin sei dank, dass McGonagall ihn aus dem Quidditch-Team geschmissen hat.", schlug Ginnys gute Laune sofort um.

„Wirklich?", war Hermine nicht sehr begeistert von dem Themenwahl ihrer Freundin.

„Ja! Aber nicht das du jetzt denkst ich hätte ihn schon von Anfang an nicht im Team haben wollen. Er ist wirklich gut auf dem Feld. Aber das mit eurer Trennung hat ihn schon ganz schön aus der Bahn gerissen. Er ist nicht mehr der Selbe und das macht mir Angst."

„Mir geht es nicht anders, Ginny! Du weißt, wie gern ich ihn habe... immer noch.", gestand die braunhaarige Gryffindor wehmütig.

Die beiden Hexen hatten den Gryffindortisch erreicht. Als Hermine das Objekt ihres Gespräches mit seiner neuen Flamme an ihrem Stammplatz sitzen und turteln sah, drängte sie Ginny schnell weiter. Zusammen setzten sie sich ans Ende der Tafel, nahe dem erhobenen Lehrertisch.

Mit knirschenden Zähnen, da das nicht ihre bevorzugte Platzwahl war, tat sich Hermine fleißig Fleisch und Beilagen auf.

„Na du hast ja Appetit!", staunte Ginny nicht schlecht.

„Frag besser nicht.", nuschelte Hermine und nahm den ersten Bissen in den Mund.

Da Ginny schnell begriff, dass ihre Freundin nicht bereit war ihr von den letzten Tagen zu erzählen, lenkte sie das Gespräch schließlich dem Unterrichtsstoff zu, den Hermine während ihrer Abwesenheit verpasst hatte. Hermine hätte es gern gehabt, wenn sie etwas anspruchsvolleres wiederholen müsste. Dann hätte sie zumindest eine Ausrede, um möglichst viel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbringen zu müssen. Könnte den Kerkern (und ihren Bewohnern) einige Zeit fern bleiben, aber so...

Gerade als Hermine beschlossen hatte dem Unterricht, trotz Beurlaubung, doch zu besuchen und die Mädchen aufstehen und in ihre Klasse gehen wollten, trat eine verärgert drein blickende Gestalt zu ihnen.

„Können Sie nicht einmal die Anordnungen der Schulleiterin befolgen? Was machen Sie hier? Sie sind beurlaubt!", verlangte Severus Snape ungeduldig zu wissen.

Mit großer Erleichterung nahm sie die Tatsache auf, dass er außerhalb ihrer Zweckgemeinschaft auf das mehr oder weniger vertraute 'Du' verzichtete.

„Mir geht es schon wieder besser, Sir! Ich sehe daher keine Notwendigkeit weiter dem Unterricht fern zu bleiben.", brachte Hermine ihre Entschuldigung hervor.

„Ich wünsche, dass Sie augenblicklich in unsere Räume gehen und sich dort ausruhen! Schließlich werde ich es nicht verantworten, dass Sie noch einen Zusammenbruch erleiden, so wie heute Morgen."

Hermine konnte den Fragenden Blick von Ginny in ihrem Nacken kribbeln fühlen. Aber sie hatte keine Lust das jetzt nochmal durchzukauen.

Sie war aufgebracht und geschockt gewesen von Rons Verhalten, aber das musste sie Snape ja nicht unter die Nase reiben. Ohne es überhaupt bewusst wahrzunehmen, wagte sie einen Blick zu dem Rothaarigen und seinem neuen Anhängsel. Erst als seine braunen Augen plötzlich zu ihr aufsahen und sie ihr verächtlich und voller Abscheu entgegen starrten, kam sie wieder zur Besinnung.

Snape war dieser Blickaustausch nicht entgangen.

„Darüber... muss eindeutig noch ein Wörtchen gesprochen werden!", zischte er ihr zu.

Gekonnt überging sie seinen Kommentar und die Drohung in dessen Unterton: „Es wird keine weiteren Vorfälle dieser Art geben.", versicherte sie ihm auf ihren Zusammenbruch eingehend, „Wenn Sie uns nun entschuldigen, Sir... Wir kommen sonst zu spät zum Unterricht!"

„Äh... Hermine...", hörte die Hexe hinter ihr sagen, wollte sich aber einen gelungenen Abgang nicht entgehen lassen, packte Ginny am Handgelenk und zog sie mit sich, an ihrem Professor vorbei.

Doch die jüngste Weasley brachte Hermine irgendwann zum stoppen und erinnerte sie leise: „Wir haben jetzt Zaubertränke."

Oh... das hatte die junge Hexe total vergessen.

„Das... wusste ich.", versicherte sie wenig überzeugend.

Als Snape die zwei Schritte, die sie sich von ihm entfernt hatten, wieder überbrückte, verabschiedete sich Hermine von ihrem wohl verdienten, gelungenen Abgang.

„Wenn Sie das schon wussten, dann werden Sie vermutlich auch wissen, dass ich Sie, solange Sie vom Unterricht frei gestellt sind, nicht in meinem Klassenraum dulde!"

„Aber...", wollte Hermine ungläubig protestieren, ihr viel jedoch kein passendes Gegenargument ein.

Ihr und auch Snape war es klar, dass es schon lange nicht mehr um Hermines Gesundheitszustand ging. Hier ging es allein darum diese Diskussion zu gewinnen, wie es immer bei jeden ihrer Gespräche darum ging die Oberhand zu behalten. Doch die Hexe wollte sich partout nicht eingestehen, dass Snape hier am längeren Hebel saß. Wie sie dieses überhebliche Grinsen hasste. Hoffentlich verschluckte er sich irgendwann an seinem Hochmut.

„Professor Snape, aber wenn es Hermine doch schon wieder besser geht?", kam ihr Ginny nicht wirklich mit großer Überzeugungskunst zur Hilfe, aber Hermine wusste um die Geste dahinter.

„Nichts da! Also Miss...", Snape räusperte sich, hätte er ihr doch gerade fast zu einem kleinen Triumph verholfen. Das kurze spitzbübische Blitzen in ihren rebellischen Augen, ließ ihn süffisant grinsen. „_Mrs_ Snape... wenn ich bitten darf!", säuselte er triumphierend.

Am liebsten wäre Hermine an die Decke gegangen, hätte mit dem Fuß aufgestampft und/oder wäre Snape an die Gurgel gesprungen. Da jedoch die ganze Halle noch mit Schülern und Lehrern gefüllt war, musste sie sich mit einem unterdrückten Aufschrei genügen.

Belustigt beobachtete Severus seine junge Frau, wie sie einer wütenden Furie gleich die Hände in die Luft warf. Die rot gefleckten Wangen glühten gefährlich, genauso wie das Feuer in ihren Augen wild aufloderte. Wütend irgendwelche Verwünschungen vor sich hinmurmelnd machte sie kehrt und verschwand aus der Halle.

Dann wandte er sich an Ginevra Weasley: „Wollen wir?", fragte er immer noch in sich hinein grinsend und streckte einladend seine Hand Richtung Ausgang.

So langsam begann er Gefallen an dem Ganzen zu finden.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermine verfluchte ihre Unfähigkeit sich auf ihre Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren. Immer wieder ertappte sie sich, wie sie sich neugierig in ihrem neuen Heim umsah, wie sie die aufwändigen Verzierungen am Kaminsims musterte oder einfach nur an das ungeheure Verhalten von Snape dachte. Unwillig schüttelte sie den Kopf und versuchte sich wieder auf ihren Runenaufsatz zu konzentrieren.

Aufgewühlt knabberte sie an ihrer Lippe herum, bis sie irgendwann Blut schmeckte und laut fluchend ihre Schreibfeder auf den Tisch knallte. Am liebsten wäre sie aufgesprungen und hätte hier alles kurz und klein geschlagen, nur um ihren angestauten Frust der letzten Wochen los zu werden. Doch irgendwas hinderte sie daran, sodass sie nur wütend immer wieder auf eines der Kissen auf dem Sofa einschlug und frustrierte Laute von sich gab.

Als sie merkte, dass ihre Wut allmählich wieder in Verzweiflung umschlug, stoppte sie ihren Ausbruch. Kurz stand sie unentschlossen da, ehe sie beschloss einen kleinen Spaziergang zu unternehmen, um wieder klar denken zu können.

Mit heftigem Türenschlagen, dass in den hohen, steinernen Kerkergängen laut widerhallte eilte Hermine hinauf zu den weiten Ländereien rund um Hogwarts. Es war noch immer kalt und Schnee knirschte unter ihren Füßen. Beim See angekommen, verfiel sie in einen langsameren Trott und schlang die Arme um sich.

Sie fröstelte und schallte sich für ihre Dummheit ihren Umhang unten auf der Couch liegen gelassen zu haben. Der eisige Wind ließ sich nicht von ihrem dünnen Pullover und der feinen Bluse abhalten und kroch unaufhaltsam darunter. Schon packte Hermine ein kräftiger Schüttelfrost. Ihr Zähne klapperten und doch konzentrierte sich die junge Hexe nur auf den starr daliegenden See. Das Weiß beruhigte ihre Sinne und die kalte aber frische Luft fegte wohltuend durch ihre Lungen, lies sie ruhiger werden.

Sie hörte plötzlich plumpe Schritte hinter sich im Schnee und blieb stehen, um sich nach ihrem Verfolger umzudrehen.

Hagrid eilte gefolgt von Fang direkt auf sie zu.

„Hermine? Was tust 'n du hier drauß'n? Und dann auch noch ohne Umhang... Hast du kein' Unterricht?"

„McGonagall hat mich für heute frei gestellt.", erklärte Hermine einfach, aber Zähneklappernd.

„Na dann komm... bevor du dir noch 'n Tod holst!", riet Hagrid besorgt und legte seinen langen Maulwurfsfellmantel um ihre Schultern.

Gemeinsam, die Winterstille mit herzlichem Smaltalk gefüllt, machten sie sich auf zu Hagrids warmer Hütte. Gierig schlang Hermine eine heiße Tasse Kakao hinunter und wärmte sich an dem prasselnden Feuer im Kamin, während Hagrid ihr von einigen neuen Begebenheiten erzählte.

Sie fragte sich, ob der gutmütige Halbriese überhaupt von ihrer Heirat mitbekommen hatte. Nun... sollte er es wissen, erwähnte er es mit keinem Wort. Und dass er sie behandelte wie sonst freute sie deshalb umso mehr. Vielleicht sollte sie öfter hier runter kommen, da man hier einfach abschalten und die restliche Welt links liegen lassen konnte.

Irgendwann war plötzlich ein helles niesen zu hören, dass aus einem Haufen Decken in der Ecke neben dem Kamin zu kommen schien.

„Was... ist das, Hagrid?", fragte Hermine ihren großen Freund, nicht sicher ob sie sich wieder einmal Sorgen machen sollte oder nicht.

„Ach... das ist Schnupf. Er ist ganz harmlos!", winkte Hagrid nebensächlich ab und kaute dann laut auf seinem Felsenkeks weiter.

Hermine wusste, wenn Hagrid sagte es wäre harmlos, dann war es das ganz und gar nicht. Was hatte der Halbriese denn nun schon wieder angeschleppt? Zögernd rutschte sie von ihrem Stuhl und näherte sich dem Lumpenhaufen auf dem Boden. Als Hermine die oberste Decke wegziehen wollte, bewegte sich Schnupf und musste erneut heftig niesen.

Neugierig zog sie den Stoff von dem kleinen Tier und nur einen Augenblick später stieß sie einen entzückten Laut aus, was den kleinen grauen Hund, der eingerollt in seinem Lager geschlafen hatte, heftig mit dem Schwanz wedeln ließ. Seine großen, kugelrunden Augen blickten sie aus dem schräg gelegten Kopf prüfend an, ehe er ein wackeliges und aufforderndes Bellen von sich gab.

„Oh, Hagrid! Der ist ja niedlich... Und ich dachte, du hast wieder eines deiner Monster hier versteckt!", gluckste Hermine und fing an den Welpen zu streicheln, der sich genüsslich an ihre Hand schmiegte.

„Ach weißt du... Ich dachte mir so, da Fang ja jetzt schon etwas älter ist, sollt' ich mir halt mal 'nen neuen Hund anschaffen. Jetzt kann der Kleine ja noch was von meinem alten Fang lernen. Aber ich glaub Schnupf hat einen chronischen Schnupfen, ich hoffe Madam Pomfrey kann mir da mal was gegen geben.", grinste Hagrid.

Nachdem Hermine versprochen hatte, sobald sie konnte wieder zu kommen, machte sie sich schnell auf um ins Schloss zu kommen. Sie konnte das allgemeine Raunen vieler Stimmen aus der großen Halle hören und war erstaunt, wie schnell der Nachmittag vorbei gegangen war. Gut gelaunt setzte sich Hermine neben Ginny und Colin an den Gryffindortisch zum Abendessen.

Später dann, ohne auch nur einen Blick zum Lehrertisch geworfen zu haben, machten sich Ginny und Hermine auf, um Harry noch einen Besuch abzustatten.

_Also Leute... ich hoffe Schnupf ist genauso süß rüber gekommen, wie ich ihn mir vorstelle ;) ansonsten wünsch ich euch noch frohe Ostern... wir lesen uns nächste Woche wieder ;) lg Liesl Snake_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi ihr!  
_

_ich hoffe ihr habt die Feiertage gut hinter euch gebracht :) _

_ich hab jedenfalls die Zeit genutzt und hier weiter geschrieben und mir gefällt dieses Chap ziemlich gut... aber ich will euch nicht die Chance nehmen es nach herzenslust zu kritisieren... *hust* aber erwartet dann nicht mehr, dass das nächste bald kommt ;) ... nee schmarrn... seid ehrlich_

_eines kann ich euch jedenfalls versichern: Hermine und Severus werden noch häufig aneinander geraten!  
_

_:D also dann viel Spaß_

**Kapitel 17**

Es war kurz vor Sperrstunde, als Madam Pomfrey die zwei Hexen wieder aus dem Krankenflügel beförderte. Wehmütig trennte Hermine sich am Treppenabsatz von Ginny, die sie noch einmal drückte, ehe sie sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm machte.

Hermine stand noch einige lange Sekunden da und sah ihrer Freundin hinterher. Was würde sie nicht alles dafür tun ihr folgen zu können und wieder im Gryffindorturm zu schlafen. Der ganze Abend war so schön gewesen und jetzt musste sie wieder hinunter in die düsteren Kerker.

Ergeben machte sich die Hexe an den Abstieg. Vor ihren neuen Räumen angekommen sah sie Krummbein auf dem Boden vor der Tür sitzen.

„Hallo, mein Hübscher! Na... hast du her gefunden?", begrüßte sie ihn und streichelte einmal über seinen wuscheligen Kopf.

Während er weiter um ihre Beine schnurrte, tippte Hermine mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Holztür, welche auf die Berührung reagierte und sofort aufsprang. Im Kamin brannte ein Feuer, das das ganze Zimmer in ein etwas freundlicheres Licht tauchte. Erst auf dem zweiten Blick entdeckte sie die schattenhafte Person, die mit verschränkten Armen in dem großen Ohrensessel saß.

„Wo kommst du um diese Uhrzeit her?", wollte Snape mit eindeutig verärgerter Stimme wissen.

„Ich war bei Harry... im Krankenflügel!", erklärte sie in ruhigem Ton und verschränkte ebenfalls ihre Arme vor der Brust, „Sagen Sie nicht, dass Sie mir verbieten wollen meine Freunde zu treffen."

„Auch wenn ich nichts von deinen sogenannten „Freunden" halte, ist es mir egal mit wem du dich triffst! Aber es ist kurz vor Sperrstunde!"

„Eben! Kurz vor...!", erwiderte Hermine trotzig.

„Ab sofort wirst du spätestens um neun hier sein, hast du verstanden?", überging ihr Ehemann sie.

Doch Hermine wollte sich nicht schon wieder seinen Willen aufdrücken lassen.

„Was wenn nicht?"

„Du willst es also darauf ankommen lassen?", warf er eine Gegenfrage zurück und hob herausfordernd eine Augenbraue.

Hermine antwortete nicht. Es war zu schon zu spät abends, um sich schlaue Konter auszudenken. Außerdem waren die letzten Tage wirklich nervenaufreibend und anstrengend gewesen. Die junge Hexe sehnte sich nur noch nach einem bequemen Bett... dass sie ja ab sofort mit Snape teilen würde. Allein bei dem Gedanken zog sich Hermines Magen wieder zusammen. Besser dann doch das Sofa...

„Ich würde jetzt gern schlafen gehen, wenn das erlaubt ist, oder soll ich vorher noch einen Antrag auf Bettruhe ausfüllen und mir ihre schriftliche Erlaubnis geben lassen?"

Snape erhob sich betont gleichmütig aus seinem Sessel. Seine Miene war unergründlich, aber er schien sich nicht auf Hermines Sticheleien einzulassen.

„Zu aller Erst räumst du noch den Saustall auf, den du hier heute Nachmittag veranstaltet hast! Das nächste Mal, meine Liebe, geschieht das sofort!", verlangte er und deutete auf die ausgebreiteten Bücher und Pergamente auf Couch und Tisch, die sie heute in ihrem Eifer liegen gelassen hatte.

„Ich..."

Nein... sie würde sich jetzt nicht dafür entschuldigen!

Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar räumte sie ihre Schulsachen zusammen und verstaute sie in ihrer Tasche.

„Zufrieden?", schnauzte sie Snape genervt an, als sie fertig war.

Doch als sie, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ins Schlafzimmer und aus seiner Gegenwart verschwinden wollte, hielt er sie am Arm zurück. Er drehte sie um und dann kam er ihr wieder so nah, wie schon am Grimmauld Place kurz bevor er sie geküsst hatte. Vorsichtshalber drehte Hermine gleich ihren Kopf weg, sodass er schließlich nur den Übergang vom Kiefer zum Ohr mit seinen Lippen erwischte.

Sie konnte sein unstimmiges Knurren hören, dann flüsterte er leise: „Du machst dir das Leben selbst schwer Hermine. Wenn du nur ein bisschen kooperieren würdest..."

„Ich lasse mich nicht gerne einengen, Professor!", stellte Hermine klar und versuchte die Gänsehaut zu ignorieren, die sein Atem auf ihrem Nacken verursachte. „Und Sie und das Ministerium machen genau das! Also rechnen Sie nicht mit einem Entgegenkommen meinerseits!"

„Das werden wir schon sehen!", prophezeite er ihr mit zweifelnder Stimme.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, während sie Snape mit hasserfüllten Blicken bedachte, bis er sich endlich abwandte und in der Tür Richtung Kerker verschwand.

Erleichtert atmete Hermine auf. Diese Aufeinandertreffen mit ihm wühlten sie immer dermaßen auf. Seine Drohungen und sein permanentes Eingreifen in ihr Leben waren einfach zu viel für sie. Sie traf auf den abschätzenden, besorgten Blick von ihrem roten Kater, der alles vom Kamin aus beobachtet hatte.

Als die große Standuhr plötzlich Elf Uhr schlug, begab sich Hermine, aus tristen Gedanken gerissen, schließlich ins Bad, um sich für die Nacht vorzubereiten. Da sie - gerade jetzt, man konnte ja nie wissen - nicht vorhatte ihre Verhütung schleifen zu lassen, öffnete sie ihren Schrank, weil ihre wöchentliche Ration fällig wurde, nur um entsetzt festzustellen, dass keiner ihrer kleinen rosa Phiolen mehr da waren.

Unruhe und Unglauben machte sich in ihr breit, als sie fassungslos aufkeuchte. Hatte Snape sie etwa entsorgt? Wie konnte er nur... Hermine machte sich ein entsetzlicher Gedanke im Kopf breit: Was, wenn er wirklich vor hatte diese Ehe zu vollziehen?...sie zu schwängern, um den Absichten des Ministeriums zu entsprechen? Konnte sie ihm trauen?

Während Hermine flink auch all ihre Klamotten und ihren Koffer im Schlafzimmer nach ihren Tränken durchsuchte, puschte sie eine schreckliche Vorahnung nach der anderen innerlich so auf, dass sie irgendwann total verstört auf das Bett sank, vor dem sie sich eigentlich fern halten wollte.

Aber sie wollte doch nicht... Nicht mit ihm! Würde er sie dazu zwingen? Gegen ihren Willen? Sie wollte noch nicht schwanger werden. Konnte einfach noch nicht... Sie war doch noch viel zu jung dazu... wollte doch noch so viel erreichen in ihrem Leben.

Hey... immer langsam mit den jungen Hippogreifen, stoppte Hermine ihre paranoiden Gedanken, hätte er mit ihr schlafen wollen, hätte er im Hauptquartier schon genügend Gelegenheiten gehabt. Mit Schrecken dachte sie daran zurück, wie sie sich in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht an ihn ran geschmissen hatte, wie sie sich ihm angeboten hatte. Aber... er war es doch, der sie abwieß... ziemlich klar sogar. Sollte sich seine Einstellung so plötzlich geändert haben? Hermine nahm sich vor morgen zu Poppy zu gehen, um sich neue Tränke zu holen.

Die Gryffindor zuckte, ganz in Gedanken, auf, als die Tür langsam aufschwang. Aber es war - Merlin sei Dank - nur Krummbein der leichtfüßig zu ihr aufs große Bett sprang und bettelnd seinen Kopf gegen ihre Hand stieß. Ergeben streichelte sie ihren treuen Freund.

„Wenn ich dich nicht hätte!", seufzte sie und löschte das Licht, ehe sie unbehaglich aber erschöpft unter die dunklen Lacken des Bettes kroch.

Der rote Kater rollte sich neben ihr zusammen und schnurrte sie in den Schlaf.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Unstetig tigerte er durch die dunklen Korridore, immer genau darauf achtend, ob er nicht das ein oder andere verräterische Geräusch ausmachen konnte. Es schien als verschmolz er mit der Dunkelheit. Es war sein Element und hier war er ganz allein. Ja... hier erlaubte er es sich sogar ein bisschen poetisch zu werden.

Er konnte nur lachen über McGonagalls Vorschlag, er solle jetzt, da er verheiratet war, nicht mehr so oft nachts patrouillieren. Die alte Hexe hatte ja keine Ahnung, was für ein Opfer das für ihn wäre. Es war ja nicht so, dass irgendjemand in seinen Räumen sehnsüchtig auf ihn warten würde. Das hatte er gerade wieder bewiesen bekommen.

Mit viel schwarzem Humor konnte er über die Tatsache Lachen, dass Fudge den Krieg überlebt hatte. Hätte er den dunklen Lord doch nur überreden können einen Anschlag auf ihn auszuüben, dann wäre er jetzt nicht verheiratet und könnte sein Leben weiterleben wie bisher... allein und ohne Einschränkungen.

Wahrlich... es würde schwer werden mit dieser Göre auszukommen, schwerer als gedacht.

Zornig dachte er an den Nachmittag zurück, wie er nach dem Unterricht in seine Gemächer gekommen war, und nichts als Unordnung vorfand. Da brachte diese eigensinnige Hexe nicht nur sein Leben, sondern auch seine Wohnung durcheinander. Er hätte sich wohl besser eine andere Frau zum heiraten gesucht. Eine, die er schnell eingeschüchtert gehabt hätte, sodass sie ihm nicht auf die Nerven ging.

Doch schlimmer, als die Unordnung waren ihre Sachen, die überall in seiner Wohnung untergebracht waren. Bunte T-shirts und farbige Unterwäsche neben seiner schwarzen Kleidung. Ihre abgenutzten Schulbücher neben seinen alten und wertvollen Werken über Zaubertränke und schwarzer Magie. Er sah ja ein, dass das unumgänglich war, aber es war so ungewohnt für ihn, sein Quartier mit jemanden zu teilen, den er nicht ausstehen konnte und überall wo er hinkam an diesen jemanden erinnert zu werden.

Als er beispielsweise vorhin den Schrank im Bad öffnete, um einen Kopfschmerztrank zu entnehmen, platzte ihm plötzlich der Kragen, wegen den grellen Farben, die ihm ins Gesicht sprangen. Von seinem aufkeimenden Zorn geleitet, räumte er mit einer Armbewegung das ganze Regal leer.

Erst als er sich zum abreagieren unter eine eiskalte Dusche gestellt hatte, entfernte er die Flüssigkeit und die Scherben auf dem Boden mit einem Zauberstabwink, ohne sich groß darum zu kümmern, welche Tränke er da gerade zerstört hatte.

Nachdem seine allseits beliebte Angetraute dann später am Abend gut gelaunt die Halle betreten und ihn bis zu ihrem Verschwinden keines Blickes gewürdigt hatte, musste er sich verärgert eingestehen, dass er sie doch wirklich beobachtet hatte. Und obwohl er sich ab da geschworen hatte ihr nicht mehr nahe zu kommen, brach er seinen Eid schon wenige Stunden später, als ihr spätes Erscheinen in ihm ein Fass zum überlaufen gebracht hatte.

Ihre abweisende Art passte ihm dennoch nicht. SIE hatte sich doch damals schlussendlich dafür entschieden ihn zu heiraten. Da konnte sie ihn doch nicht zum Vorwurf machen, wie er sich verhielt.

Oh... er konnte für nichts mehr garantieren, sollte sie ihn weiter so reizen!

Ein Geräusch ließ Severus plötzlich aufhorchen. Er war in der Nähe der Eingangshalle und das Haupttor war gerade eindeutig geöffnet worden. Er beeilte sich den Übeltäter auf frischer Tat zu ertappen, umso mehr wunderte er sich, als er auf halben Weg zu den Toren vor Hogwarts den platinblonden Slytherinprinzen stoppte.

„Wo gedenken Sie zu dieser Stunde noch hinzugehen?", erschreckte er Draco Malfoy von hinten.

Sofort blieb dieser stehen und drehte sich langsam zu seinem Hauslehrer um.

„Ich will nach Hogsmeade!", sagte Malfoy einfach, kniff jedoch abschätzend die Augen zusammen.

Doch Severus ließ sich nicht für dumm verkaufen. Warum sollte er auch. Draco war nun, da der dunkle Lord gefallen war, ein Schüler, wie jeder andere auch. Keine Extrawürste mehr und keine Sonderbehandlungen.

„Wenn wir immer das bekommen würden, was wir wollten, Mr Malfoy, wäre diese Welt doch nur halb so lustig, wie sie jetzt ist.", schnarrte Snape und blieb eine Armlänge von seinem Schützling stehen.

„Ich erkenne nichts Amüsantes an dieser Situation, Sir!"

„Dann werde ich es Ihnen mal nahe bringen: 20 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin, wegen unerlaubten Entfernen vom Schulgelände nach der Sperrstunde! Sehr amüsant in meinen Augen."

Severus hasste es seinem Haus Punkte abzuziehen, auch wenn er einem Schüler aus einem anderen Haus mehr Punkte genommen hätte. Dennoch war er über jeden seiner Slytherins wütend, der sich nicht an seine Anweisungen hielt, sich beim Regelbrechen nicht erwischen zu lassen und das wusste Draco, das Machte die Sache noch schlimmer.

„Wer sagt, dass ich mich unerlaubt entferne?", tauchte plötzlich ein gewinnendes Grinsen auf Malfoys gewitzten Gesicht auf.

Abwartend zog Snape seine Augenbraue in die Höhe, bis Draco ein Schreiben aus seinem Umhang zog, welches das Siegel des Ministeriums trug.

„Meine Frau wohnt, solange ich hier noch zur Schule gehe, unten in Hogsmeade und ich habe die Erlaubnis - wann immer es mir beliebt - zu ihr zu gehen und... meinen ehelichen Pflichten nachzukommen.", prahlte er mit einem zweideutigen Grinsen, „Tut mir Leid, Prof... Aber nicht jeder hat das Glück... oder das Pech?... seine Frau jede Nacht neben sich im Bett zu wissen. Falls Sie wissen, was ich meine!", erlaubte sich der blonde Zauberer anzudeuten und steckte seinen Zettel wieder ein.

„Sollten sie sich gerade die Dreistigkeit herausgenommen haben mich zu beleidigen, dann...", knurrte Snape nun und kam seinem Schüler bedrohlich nahe, nachdem er sich den Schund angehört hatte, den Malfoy ihm verzapfte.

„Nein, keines Wegs, Professor!", wurde er unterbrochen vom Versuch des Jüngeren ihn wenig glaubhaft zu beschwichtigen, „Wenn man den alten Storys von dem Wiesel Glauben schenken kann, müssten Sie sich ja eine echte Granate ins Bett geholt haben."

Von plötzlicher Wut gepackt, grapschte Snape nach Malfoys Umhang und zog ihn gefährlich nah an sein Gesicht, sodass sich ihre Nasen beinahe berührten.

„Verschwinden Sie, Malfoy! Bevor ich mich vergesse.", zischte er dann warnend und stieß seinen Schüler grob von sich.

Dieser eilte so schnell er konnte Richtung Dorf, während ihm Severus wild atmend hinterher sah. War seine Gemütsverfassung heute Morgen schon im Keller, so sank sie jetzt in höllische Tiefen. Mit energischen Schritten und wehendem Umhang kehrte er zurück zum Schloss.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mit ausgetrocknetem Mund wälzte Hermine sich im Bett hin und her. Vergeblich versuchte sie zu ignorieren, dass sie kaum Luft bekam. Ihre ganze Nase war zu und die junge Hexe verfluchte ihre Leichtsinnigkeit von heute Nachmittag.

Ergeben, da sie jetzt nicht länger auf ein Taschentuch verzichten konnte, schlug sie die Augen auf. Ein Blick auf ihren Wecker ließ sie aufstöhnen. Es war drei Uhr. Na toll... aber das hatte sie nun davon ohne Umhang auf den eiskalten Ländereien rum zu stromern. Widerwillig wälzte sie sich aus dem warmen Bett und tapste ins Bad.

Als Severus seine Räume betrat, verbreitete die Glut im Kamin nur schwaches Licht, doch anstatt die Kerzen an der Wand zu entzünden, schüttete er sich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey aus seinem privaten Vorrat ein.

Er ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, Hermine diese Nacht das Bett zu überlassen und auf das Sofa zu wechseln, redete er sich doch ein, dass er gerade einfach keine nähere Gesellschaft ertragen konnte.

„Merlin, bist du verweichlicht.", höhnte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, „Dir spinnen doch bloß Malfoy's Worte im Kopf rum. Er hat Sex, während deine Frau sich hier ins Fäustchen lacht, weil du nicht Manns genug bist, um sie endlich an ihre Pflichten zu erinnern. Sie ist deine Frau man... geh jetzt da rein und leg dich neben sie. Deine Frau, dein Bett, dein Recht!"

Kopfschüttelnd stimmte er dieser Stimme zu. Er führte sich auf, wie ein kleiner Junge, der sich vor dem Intimwerden mit einem Mädchen scheute. Wozu war er denn jetzt verheiratet? Irgendwo mussten da doch Vorteile sein. Draco Malfoy hatte sie allem Anschein nach schon für sich entdeckt... Nun.. auch er würde sich jetzt für seine Rechte einsetzten!

Ohne weiter zu zögern, betrat Severus das dunkle Schlafzimmer. Im Badezimmer brannte Licht und beschien das einseitig zerwühlte Bett. Sie war noch wach?

„Du solltest lieber schlafen gehen! Du hast morgen Unterricht!", rief er Hermine zu und begann sich umzuziehen.

„Das könnte ich Ihnen auch sagen!", kam die verschnupfte Antwort aus dem Bad.

Es folge ein Nießanfall, der ihn fragend eine Augenbraue heben ließ.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, alles bestens!", entgegnete Hermine sarkastisch.

Severus band sich gerade seine Schlafanzughose zu, als sie den Raum wieder betrat. Sie hatte dem privaten Vorrat des Tränkemeisters einen schlichten Schnupfenstopper entwendet und war froh, dass die Wirkung endlich eingesetzt hatte und sie wieder durch ihre Nase atmen konnte.

„Was ist DAS denn?", fragte er schockiert und als Hermine ihn verwirrt ansah, zeigte er ungeniert auf ihren Schlafanzug.

Peinlich berührt sah die junge Hexe an sich herunter. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, war sie vorhin einfach ein altes Chudley Cannon T-shirt und Schlabberhosen von Ron geschlüpft. Da sie das öfter getan hatte, als sie noch mit Ron zusammen war, hatte er ihr die Sachen einfach mal geschenkt und seitdem trug sie so etwas fast ausschließlich, neben ihrem Lieblingspyjama, zum Schlafen. Jedenfalls hatte sie keinen nachhaltigen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass es ihrem Mann nicht in den Kragen passen würde, wenn sie die abgetragenen Klamotten trug.

„Ich... Das sind meine Schlafsachen!", meinte Hermine dann kleinlaut.

„Ach! Und wem gehören die Sachen wirklich?"

Hermine hatte wirklich keine Lust ihm DAS unter die Nase zu reiben, aber der strenge Blick, den er ihr zusandte, verhieß eine Menge Ärger. Andererseits würde es, auch wenn sie es sagte, Ärger geben. Außerdem wusste Snape sehr wohl, wie sie zu Ron stand... leider... immer noch...

„Ron...", meinte Hermine schließlich leise und doch etwas verlegen.

Sofort merkte sie, dass sie die falsche Wahl getroffen hatte. Snapes Augen sprühten Funken und die Furche zwischen seinen Augenbrauen vertiefte sich.

„SOFORT... AUSZIEHEN!", erhob er seine Stimme sauer und kam bedrohlich auf sie zu, da sie nicht sofort Folge leistete.

„Aber..."

Die Hexe wich ängstlich zurück, bis sie das Bett in ihren Kniekehlen spürte, den Halt verlor und auf die weiche Matratze plumpste. Raubtiergleich beugte sich Snape über sie, stützte seine Hände links und rechts von ihr ab. Ihr überkam das seltsame Gefühl schon einmal in einer ähnliches Situation gewesen zu sein. Nervös schluckte sie.

„Hermine... falls es dir entgangen sein sollte: Du bist jetzt MEINE Frau!", fauchte er gefährlich, „Und wenn du schon nicht deine Sachen tragen willst, dann trag KEINE oder die MEINEN! Das hier...", sagte er verächtlich und zupfte an Rons ausgewaschenem T-shirt, „... ziehst du sofort aus! Oder ich zieh es dir aus... Was ist dir lieber?"

Bei seinem letzten Satz konnte Severus ein anzügliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sollte sie ruhig endlich kapieren, dass er nicht davor zurück schreckte alles erdenkliche zu tun, um sie endlich zur Vernunft zu bringen.

Der Gesichtsausdruck ihres Gegenübers schürte wieder den Kampfgeist in ihr. Wütend verengte sie die Augen.

„Wie soll ich mich denn umziehen, wenn Sie mich hier festhalten?"

Er zögerte einen Augenblick, ließ dann aber von ihr ab und ging zu seiner Seite des Bettes, wo Krummbein noch immer friedlich eingerollt schlief und sich nicht stören ließ. Grob schubste er den Kater vom Bett, der daraufhin mit einem lauten Fauchen ins Wohnzimmer türmte.

„Ich warte!", sagte Snape und machte es sich derweil im Bett bequem, während er Hermine abwartend beobachtete.

Hinterher hätte die Gryffindor nicht mehr sagen können, was sie zu dieser, für sie völlig unnormalen Handlung trieb. Sie wusste nur, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich am nächsten Morgen dafür am liebsten verhexen würde. Aber die verdutzte Miene ihres Mannes war es eindeutig wert, sich direkt vor seinen Augen langsam auszuziehen.

Es war Hermine zwar unangenehm nur in Unterwäsche vor Snape zu stehen, doch sie zwang sich dazu ihre Blöße nicht mit den Armen zu verdecken und diese stattdessen provozierend in die Seiten zu stemmen. Ohne zu zittern bewegte sie sich auf ihn zu und hielt im schließlich ihre Hand entgegen.

Wenn er spielen wollte, konnte sie das auch. Sie nahm ihn beim Wort und verlangte sein Pyjamahemd, als er mal wieder fragend seine Braue hob. Die Braue blieb oben, während er sich langsam Knopf für Knopf sein Hemd aufknöpfte und eine kräftige Brust zum Vorschein kam. Hermine schluckte kurz trocken, zwang sich aber selbstsicher stehen zu bleiben. Sie würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen von diesem Kerl. Auch nicht wenn er, so wie jetzt, seinen Blick unverhohlen interessiert über ihre Kurven gleiten ließ.

Mit einem wissenden Grinsen hielt er ihr kurze Zeit später sein abgelegtes Hemd hin, dass sie ebenfalls ohne zu zögern an sich nahm und dann, doch schneller als geplant, um sich schlang und zu knöpfte. Es roch nach ihm, war das Erste, das der braunhaarigen Hexe durch den Kopf schoss.

Froh darüber, dass sie in diesem Spiel auch einige Punkte machen konnte, umrundete sie das Bett und zögerte nur eine Sekunde bevor sie zu ihrem Ehemann in selbiges stieg. Hermine war penibel darauf bedacht ihn unter der Decke nicht zu berühren, was leichter gesagt war als getan, da das Bett, seit der große, nun halbnackte Mann mit darin lag, plötzlich kleiner geworden zu sein schien.

Hermine lauschte immer darauf bedacht, ruhig zu atmen und nichts von ihrem nervös klopfenden Herzen preis zu geben, bis sie sein leises Schnarchen neben sich ausmachen konnte, erst dann erlaubte sie es sich ebenfalls wieder einzuschlafen.

_heute gab es ein etwas längeres Kapitel ;) ich hab nämlich morgen Geburtstag und wenn nächste Woche die Schule wieder anfängt, hab ich wieder nicht so viel Zeit zu schreiben... deshalb freu ich mich umso mehr auf viele Reviews von euch ;) _

_lg Liesl_


	18. Chapter 18

_Okee... erst mal: Danke für die lieben Glückwünsche *-* ihr seid toll :)  
_

_dann: Danke für die schönen Reviews *-* _

_und dann noch: Sorry, dass es so lange mit dem Kapitel gedauert hat... die Schule hat wieder angefangen... ich bin im Schulaufgaben-Stress und ich hatte nen totalen Hänger und musste dreimal neu ansetzten, bis ich endlich was brauchbares hatte :D _

_also... heute eröffnen sich Hermine noch ein paar neue Probleme (als ob die alten nicht schon schlimm genug wären) :D aber uns machts ja Spaß das zu lesen: also... viel Vergnügen _

**18. Kapitel**

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war die andere Seite des Bettes leer. Schläfrig streckte sie ihre vom Schlafen steifen Glieder, ehe sie sich aufrappelte, um sich im Bad frisch zu machen. War Snape etwa schon weg? War sie vielleicht spät dran? Nein... sicherlich hätte er sie dann aufgeweckt. Oder?

Gähnend trat sie vor den Spiegel. Der Hexe lag die lange Nacht immer noch in den Knochen, deshalb brauchte sie diesmal etwas länger, um richtig wach zu werden. Das war vielleicht auch der Grund weshalb sie fürchterlich erschrak, als sie den splitternackten Mann im Spiegel sah, der mit geschlossenen Augen unter dem prasselnden Wasserstrahl der Dusche stand und nicht bemerkte, dass Hermine den Raum betreten hatte. Die durchsichtige Schiebetür der Dusche hielt nichts verborgen und dieser Umstand ließ sie umgehend rot anlaufen.

Bevor sie sich zurück halten konnte, keuchte sie mit klopfenden Herzen ein hysterisches „Merlin!" und bedeckte sich sofort beschämt die Augen mit beiden Händen. Wie konnte sie nur so taub sein und nicht hören, dass jemand unter der Dusche stand.

Im nächsten Moment, wusste sie nicht wohin. Sollte sie da bleiben und sich entschuldigen? Sollte sie so tun, als wäre nichts... als würde es ihr nichts ausmachen ihren Mann nackt zu sehen? Oder sollte sie doch lieber verschwinden, bevor Snape richtig wütend wurde, weil sie seine Privatsphäre verletzte.

Der jedenfalls hatte seine junge Frau mittlerweile bemerkt. Reflexartig drehte er die Brause ab und zog das Handtuch vom oberen Rand der Dusche, damit er sich bedecken konnte. Er sah, wie sie kurz durch ihre vors Gesicht geschlagenen Finger spähte, nur um diese gleich wieder zu schließen und noch mehr zu erröten, als sie seine verwundert hochgezogene Augenbraue erblickte.

„Ich... oh Merlin... es... oh fuck!"

Mit diesen Worten türmte Hermine ohne noch einen Blick zu riskieren aus der Tür und knallte sie zu. Im Schlafzimmer lehnte sie sich dagegen und versuchte ihren Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen. Oh... Mädchen, warum musst du immer in solche Fettnäpfchen treten.

„Ent... Entschuldigung!", rief sie schließlich total verunsichert durch die geschlossene Badezimmertür und vergrub erneut das Gesicht in den Händen.

Die Verlegenheit hielt sie weiterhin gefasst, auch als sie beschloss nicht weiter darauf zu warten, bis sie sich waschen konnte. So kramte Hermine, die ihr neues Pyjamaoberteil bereits aus und ihren Schulrock angezogen hatte, gerade im Schrank, um eine frische Bluse zu suchen, als Severus ins Schlafzimmer trat, mit feuchten Haaren und dem Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen.

Hermine wollte sich gerade umdrehen und ihren Fund überstreifen, doch schon wurde sie mit starken Händen gegen die geschlossene Schranktür gedrückt. Wiedermal konnte sie wenig dagegen unternehmen, dass ihr plötzlich feuchte Strähnen die Wangen kitzelten und Snapes forsche Lippen die Atemluft raubten.

„Guten Morgen!", raunte er ihr zu und verschloss ihren Mund erneut.

Vielleicht zögerte sie zu lang, da sie den Überfall erst mal schlucken musste, denn schon drängte sich ihr Mann noch näher an sie und vertiefte seinen Kuss. Hermine konnte plötzlich seine Fingerspitzen an ihrer nackten Taille fühlen und entspannte sich irgendwie automatisch, als er eine kitzelnde Gänsehaut hinterließ. Ihr Geist schrie vor Empörung doch ihr Körper machte, was er wollte.

Was war denn jetzt kaputt?

Sie konnte nicht sagen was sie dazu trieb diesen Kuss plötzlich zu erwidern. Zögernd zwar, aber sie erwiderte eindeutig das Spiel seiner Zunge. Dann schoss es ihr wie ein Blitz durch den Kopf. Sie brauchte dringend Bestätigung... Irgendeine Art von körperlicher Zuneigung nach den letzten Tagen.

Zumindest befand sie das als gute Ausrede, die ihr Verhalten entschuldigten sollte, gegenüber ihr und wem auch immer sonst.

Auf einmal, ohne irgendwelche vorangehenden Überlegungen, festigte sich in Hermines brilliantem Gehirn ein Plan... ein Racheplan: Was Ron konnte, konnte sie schon lange. Wenn er meinte sich gleich wieder das nächst beste, verfügbare Flittchen zu angeln, dann konnte sie das auch... zumindest so ähnlich. Schließlich musste sie sich niemanden mehr suchen, um Ron eifersüchtig zu machen. Blieb nur noch die Frage, ob es Ron wirklich kalt lassen würde, wenn sie eine erfüllte Ehe mit Snape vortäuschte.

Und außerdem... würde sie das mit Snape in der Öffentlichkeit wirklich durchziehen. Traute sie sich das überhaupt?

Nun... wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt, zuckte Hermine in Gedanken mit den Achseln und zwang sich dazu ihre Arme um Snapes Nacken zu legen und ihren noch unreifen Plan zu beginnen. Ihre Bedenken drängte sie weit hinten in ihren Kopf. Einmal musste sie auf ihre Moral verzichten, dafür hatte ihr Ron einfach viel zu weh getan.

Sofort löste sich der verdutzte Zauberer von ihren nun scheinbar willigen Lippen und starrte Hermine durchdringend an.

„Hast du irgendetwas, Severus?", fragte sie ihn unverblümt, als würde sie seinen Rückzug nicht verstehen.

„Ich weiß nicht... sag du es mir.", antwortete er misstrauisch, weil sie auf einmal seinen Namen benutzte.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Womöglich war ihr Handeln doch etwas voreilig gewesen.

„Nun... ich glaube, ich fange einfach an mich damit abzufinden, dass wir verheiratet sind und das nun mal nicht ändern können. Ich finde... wir... sollten das beste draus machen!", gab sie etwas wackelig eine Erklärung ab.

„Und woher dieser plötzlich Sinneswandel?", blieb Snape weiter skeptisch.

Er hatte sie immer noch nicht losgelassen und das gab ihr den Mut weiter zu sprechen.

„Ist das nicht egal? Ich dachte du wolltest, dass ich unsere Situation akzeptiere..."

Sofort dröhnte es in ihrem Kopf: _Was treibst du da? Spinnst du? Lass den Scheiß!_

„Hermine...", er schüttelte ihre Arme von seinen Schultern und umfasste die ihren mit festem Druck, „Ich merke, wenn mir etwas vorgespielt wird, wie du vielleicht vergessen hast, hatte ich selbst darin die größte Übung. Nur weil du mir plötzlich bei einem Kuss entgegenkommst, heißt das nicht, dass du dich mit unserer Ehe abgefunden hast. Im Gegenteil... Es spricht einiges dagegen: Du sprichst im Schlaf und die Art, wie du Weasleys Namen dabei rufst, zeigt mir deutlich, dass du mich anlügst. Als du gerade im Bad vor mir geflüchtet bist..."

„Das... ich hab mich nur erschrocken!"

„Rede dir das nur ein... Du bist eindeutig noch nicht so weit, wie du behauptest! Und lass dir eins gesagt sein: Lüg mich nie wieder an... Irgendwann werde ich immer hinter deinen Schwindel kommen und dann wünschst du dir, dass du mir gleich die Wahrheit gesagt hättest.", meinte Severus scharf und blickte ihr abschätzend in die Augen.

Das lief jetzt aber nicht so, wie Hermine es sich erhofft hatte. Dieser Zauberer würde ihr noch ihren ganzen Plan kaputt machen. Ohne ihn ging es aber nicht...

„Severus... Ich... ich kann nicht sagen, dass mich die Sache mit Ron nicht beschäftigen würde, aber ich stehe zu meinem Wort, dass ich unsere Ehe akzeptiere... Lass uns doch einfach versuchen gut miteinander auszukommen...", versuchte Hermine ruhig einzulenken und hielt seinem prüfenden schwarzen Augen stand.

„Ich bleibe dabei... und du bist viel zu gryffindor um mit so einer Slytherinmethode einen ehemaligen Liebhaber weich zu klopfen. Du gehörst jetzt mir, meine Liebe!"

Also... das war doch... Hermine fragte sich ernsthaft, ob Snape in ihren Gedanken spazieren ging, wie in einem öffentlichen Park. Woher konnte er das wissen? War sie ein offenes Buch für ihn?

„Das hat überhaupt nichts mit Ron zu tun!", empörte sich Hermine gekränkt, „Und es ist verletzend, dass du mir so etwas zutraust...", setzte sie noch einen drauf und machte den Schmollmund, dem Ron nie widerstehen konnte, „Ich bin diese Machtspielchen zwischen uns einfach leid!"

„Na schön, Miss Neunmalklug! Dann beweise mir, dass du endgültig mit deiner vergangenen Liaison mit Weasley abgeschlossen hast!", verlangte er und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner nackten Brust.

„Ich...jetzt?", war Hermine plötzlich perplex und drückte ihre zerknitterte Bluse an sich.

_Ich hab doch gesagt: Lass den Scheiß!_

„Ich warte!", blieb Snape eisern und musterte sie mit einem verbitterten Ausdruck.

Hermine rettete sich an den einzigen Strohhalm, der ihr übrig blieb, wusste sie doch, was Snape gerade, zwischen den Zeilen gelesen, von ihr verlangte.

„Aber der Unterricht fängt gleich an. Wir haben eh schon viel zu viel Zeit verloren!"

Er zog geduldig eine Braue hoch.

„Ich bin Professor dieser Schule und kann dich nachträglich gern entschuldigen... und habe in der Ersten eine Freistunde. Was hast du jetzt?"

„Verwandlung...", meinte Hermine zögernd und dachte heftigst nach, wie sie darum herum kam mit Snape zu schlafen und ihn trotzdem nicht in seiner richtigen Annahme zu bestätigen.

„Gut... ich werde Minerva Bescheid geben!", eröffnete Severus ihr und verließ das Schlafzimmer, um der Schulleiterin über Flohnetzwerk eine Nachricht zu übermitteln.

Hermine derweil bekam Herzrasen und gleichzeitig wurde ihr eiskalt. Musste sie wirklich so weit gehen, nur damit sie Snape um den Finger wickeln konnte? Sie hatte ihn eindeutig unterschätzt, was eigentlich töricht war nach den Tagen am Grimmauld Place. Aber wenn sie jetzt doch noch ihre kurze Scharade auffliegen lassen würde, käme er sich wieder darin bestätigt vor, dass er eindeutig etwas besseres war, als sie. Er würde sie beschimpfen als naiv, kindisch und auf jeden Fall würde er sie als feige hinstellen.

Aber sie war nicht feige. Sie hatte schon oft bewiesen, dass das nicht der Fall war und doch... irgendwo gab es Grenzen, die zu überschreiten mehr als Mut erforderten. Mit Snape zu schlafen war eindeutig die oberste aller Grenzen.

Doch bevor sie zu einem endgültigen Ergebnis gelangte, hörte sie jemanden an die Kerkertür klopfen. Professor Flitwicks hohe Stimme war von draußen zu hören und sie konnte durch die offene Schlafzimmertür sehen, wie Snape ihr einen eindeutigen Blick zuwarf, der ihr klar und deutlich signalisierte, dass aufgeschoben nicht gleich aufgehoben bedeutete. Dann zauberte er sich mit einem nonverbalen Spruch seine übliche dunkle Kleidung samt Umhang an und öffnete die Tür.

Hermine, die immer noch in BH dastand, die Bluse in der Hand, fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen, so groß, dass sie Flitwick am liebsten die Füße geküsst hätte. Stattdessen aber zog sie sich hastig ins Bad zurück, um sich für den Unterricht fertig zu machen.

Keine vier Minuten später stolperte sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich Snape mit dem Professor für Zauberkunst über einen Ravenclaw unterhielt, der sich gestern allem Anschein nach Nachsitzen bei Snape eingehandelt hatte.

Knapp grüßte sie den kleinen Zauberer, doch als sie ihre Tasche aufhob, um noch in der Großen Halle frühstücken zu gehen, stoppte sie ein vernehmliches Räuspern. Tief ihre Anspannung wegatmend kehrte sie zu Snape zurück und gab ihm ohne lange darüber nachzudenken einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die schmalen Lippen. Dann verschwand sie aber endgültig.

„Na... die liebe Miss Granger hat sich ja augenscheinlich gut bei dir eingelebt.", schmunzelte Flitwick.

Snape hob nur zweifelnd eine Augenbraue, die klar und deutlich zum Ausdruck brachte, dass dem anderen Zauberer das nichts anginge, und lenkte das Gespräch wieder auf wichtigere Themen.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

„Tut mir Leid, meine Liebe... Aber ich bin nicht befugt, Ihnen solche Tränke auszuhändigen... nicht mehr!"

„Aber Madam Pomfrey! Sie müssen mir doch irgendwie helfen können."

Schon seit langen Minuten sah Hermine der älteren Hexe dabei zu, wie sie geschäftig in dem kleinen Büro rumwuselte und Krankenakten und Tränke sortierte.

„Ich fürchte nicht.", meinte die Medihexe seufzend.

Man konnte der Frau deutlich ansehen, dass auch ihr es nicht leicht fiel Hermine zurückzuweisen. Aber sie hatte strikte Anweisungen vom Ministerium bekommen, die sie einzuhalten hatte.

„Ohne die Zustimmung von Professor Snape, darf ich Ihnen kein Mittel zur Verhütung geben oder verschreiben."

„Dann... geben Sie mir das Rezept! Ich bin gut in Tränke brauen und kann das sicher mit Links herstellen.", flehte Hermine, die nicht ihren Kopf riskieren und mit Snape über dieses Thema reden wollte, vor allem nicht ihn darum bitten sein Einverständnis abzugeben.

„Auch keine Rezepte... Kind, verstehen Sie mich doch. Ginge es nach mir, würde ich Ihnen alles geben, was Sie in dieser Richtung brauchen. Aber dank unseren Ministeriums sind mir die Hände gebunden. Leider... Wenn Sie also etwas zur Verhütung haben wollen, müssen Sie mit ihrem Mann wieder kommen oder Sie vergessen das Ganze.", stellte Poppy Pomfrey Hermine vor vollendete Tatsachen.

„Sie kennen den Professor doch...", appellierte Hermine dennoch fleißig weiter an das schlechte Gewissen der Älteren, „Ich... ich kann einfach nicht über DAS mit ihm sprechen"

Madam Pomfrey kam mitleidend auf sie zu und legte ihre Hände auf Hermines Schulter.

„Tut mir Leid... ehrlich!"

Niedergeschlagen ließ Hermine den Kopf sinken. Na toll... Jetzt gab es so gut wie keine Sicherheiten mehr in ihrem Leben, das übrigens dieses verfluchte Ministerium mit seinem ach-so-tollen-Minister vor ein paar Monaten total zerstört hatte. Sie hätte gehen sollen, solange sie noch die Möglichkeit dazu hatte. Mit Ron weglaufen oder einfach in die Muggelwelt zurückkehren... aber jetzt war das nicht mehr möglich. Jetzt war alles anders.

Überhaupt schien jetzt nichts mehr möglich, ohne nicht vorher ihren werten Gatten um Erlaubnis gefragt zu haben. Diese Mittelalter-Ansichten waren einfach zum Kotzen... Sollte sie jemals die Stelle im Ministerium bekommen, dann würde sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, um da mal etwas gehörig zu ändern – Vorausgesetzt sie brauchte dazu nicht die Zustimmung von Snape.

„Ach... ist schon gut... Sie können ja nichts dafür!", gab die Gryffindor nun endgültig auf und schickte sich an zu gehen.

Mit der Unterlippe zwischen den Zähnen dachte Poppy Pomfrey angeregt nach, wie sie trotzdem helfen konnte. In der letzten Woche waren schon die anderen drei Pärchen da gewesen und konnten sich, durch die Zustimmung von beiden Ehepartnern Verhütungstränke abholen. Es war mehr als logisch, dass es einiges an Mut abverlangte Severus Snape in einer solchen privaten Angelegenheit zu belästigen... gerade als seine Frau.

Bevor also Hermine aus der Tür verschwand, richtete sie das Wort nochmal an sie: „Sollten Sie je ein offenes Ohr brauchen, bin ich für Sie da."

Sie sah, wie Hermine kurz innehielt und dann erst die Tür hinter sich schloss. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde sie nicht auf das Angebot zurückgreifen. Die alte Hexe konnte ein Lied davon singen, wie stolz manche Gryffindors doch waren. Oft kamen sie erst zu ihr, wenn eine Krankheit schon zu weit fortgeschritten war, oder sich eine Wunde bereits entzündet hatte. Sie betete darum, dass diese junge Hexe nicht an diesem Starrsinn litt und in dieser Ehe zu Grunde gehen drohte.

_und? Meinungen, Kritik, Lob, Anmerkungen, Verbesserungswünsche... nee... die nicht... is ja meine Story ;) aber ich nehm auch Kekse... falls wer welche hat ;)_

_glg Liesl Snake_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hi Leute!_

_ja mich gibt's auch noch! Tut mir schrecklich leid, dass es soooo lange gedauert hat mit dem neuen Kapitel... aber momentan läufts nicht so..._

_Danke für alle lieben Reviews... und natürlich auch an allen, die immer noch fleißig lesen hier :D_

_also... keine weitere Folter... es geht weiter_

**19. Kapitel**

Leise schloss Hermine die Tür hinter sich und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek.

Na toll... das war ja eine schöne Bescherung. Sie bekam keine Verhütungstränke, wenn sie nicht vorher mit Snape darüber geredet hatte... Warum zum Teufel konnte sie keinen Schritt mehr ohne seine Kontrolle machen? Es war zum Aus-der-Haut-fahren. Aber... warum ein einfaches Leben, wenn es auch kompliziert ging.

Es widerstrebte der Schülerin sichtlich den Mann, mit dem sie eigentlich nie vorhatte ein Bett zu teilen, um seine Zustimmung für Schwangerschaftsverhütung zu bitten, noch dazu wo dieser der einzige war, der überhaupt je wieder das Recht haben würde mit ihr zu schlafen.

Oh mist... Schon allein wenn sie versuchen würde mit ihm zu reden, würde er gleich annehmen, dass sie ihm fremd ginge. Nicht dass Hermine ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen einem Seitensprung hätte... Er konnte ihretwegen ruhig auch jeden Tag eine andere haben... Aber es würde von seiner Seite aus sicher eine Menge Ärger geben. Schließlich verlangte er von ihr ihm zu gehorchen.

Fast so, wie ein Hauself, dachte Hermine bitter, fehlt nur noch, dass ich ihm jetzt noch hinterher räumen muss oder für ihn kochen. Ein heiteres Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Ihm würde schnell der Appetit vergehen, wenn sie den Kochlöffel schwang... Darin war sie nämlich eine absolute Niete. Ron und Harry konnten davon ein Lied singen...

Total abgekämpft kam sie später am Abend in den Kerkern an. Sie war so in ihre Hausaufgaben versunken gewesen, dass sie doch glatt das Abendessen vergaß. Doch Hermine war irgendwie eh nicht hungrig...

Sie wollte gerade um eine Ecke biegen, als sie direkt in Draco Malfoy und seine siamesischen Hohlköpfe hinein rannte. Einige Augenblicke später fand sie sich auf dem kalten Steinfußboden wieder. Ihr Steiß schmerzte, da sie mit voller Wucht auf ihren Po geflogen war. Ihre wie gewöhnlich übervolle Tasche hatte sich am Arm von Malfoy verhakt und war gerissen. Alle Aufsätze, die sie gerade angefertigt hatte, rollten sogleich neben Federn und Büchern, die überall verteilt auf dem Boden lagen, umher.

Merlin sei Dank war ihr Tintenfass nicht zersprungen.

Ja, sie war manchmal durchaus fähig Positives an nicht erfreulichen Situationen zu entdecken.

„Granger... Hast du keine Augen im Kopf?", fing Draco gleich an sie zu schikanieren, womit er, wie auf Kommando, zustimmendes Gekicher von seinen Kumpanen erntete, „Was treibt eigentlich eine Löwin, wie dich, um diese Uhrzeit hier runter, hm? Vielleicht sollte ich Professor Snape holen, um... ach … ich vergaß!", spielte der Blonde den Vergesslichen.

Spottend verneigte sich Malfoy tief vor der auf dem Boden kauernden Hermine, die in windeseile ihre Sachen zusammen packte. Crabbe und Goyle wieherten derweilen laut auf.

„Verzeihen Sie meinen ungehobelten Umgangston, Werteste... Aber ich bin es einfach nicht gewohnt, dass mir die Ehre zuteil wird von der Frau unserer Oberschlange angerempelt zu werden. Hätte man mich vorgewarnt, hätte ich mir vorher noch einen etwas bequemeren Umhang übergezogen"

Die mittlerweile rot angelaufene Hexe, konzentrierte sich darauf das dumme Gerede des Slytherins zu ignorieren. Schnell schnappte sie sich ihre letzten Pergamentrollen, klemmte sie unter den Arm und rappelte sich auf.

„Na, Schlangenbraut... Wie gefällt es dir so im Kerker? Ach... sag nichts! Kommst wahrscheinlich nicht mal aus dem Schlafzimmer raus, was? Zu was nützlicherem wärst du ja eh nicht zu gebrauchen!"

Ein Schlag ins Gesicht hätte nicht direkter sein können. Hermine biss sich von innen auf die Wange und unterdrückte den seelischen Schmerz, den sie gerade erlitt. Warum nur wurde sie von allem immer zum Betthäschen degradiert?

„Bist du jetzt fertig?", fragte sie Malfoy betont nüchtern und sah ihm direkt in die Augen, während sie ihre ganze Willenskraft darauf setzte ihren Rücken durchzudrücken und desinteressiert auszusehen.

Als der Slytherin sich kurz umsah und dann plötzlich einen Schritt auf sie zu machte, stand er direkt vor ihr und sie musste wirklich stark aufpassen, dass sie nach außen nicht ihre momentane Schwäche zeigte. Am liebsten wäre sie weggerannt, aber diese Zeiten lagen schon lang hinter ihr.

„Noch lange nicht.", prophezeite er ihr flüsternd und ließ dann seinen Blick abwertend an ihr herunter gleiten, „Merlin... habe ich ein Glück, dass ich doch noch eine hübsche Frau gefunden habe... Ich glaube nicht, dass ich deinen Anblick lange ertragen hätte!"

„So weit wäre es nie gekommen, Malfoy!", zischte Hermine und lief dann ohne sich umzudrehen an ihm vorbei, immer tiefer in die unterirdischen Kerker des Schlosses zu ihrem neuen zu Hause.

Sobald sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, durchströmte Hermine ein neues, unbekanntes Gefühl der Sicherheit. Mit gedämpft aufkeimender Wut ließ sie sich in den großen Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen. Krummbein, der hinter ihr durch die Tür geschlüpft war, sprang sofort auf ihren Schoß und rollte sich schnurrend darauf zusammen, wartend eine kräftige und lange Streicheleinheit zu bekommen.

Doch Hermine war nicht danach. Ihre Finger spielten nur fade mit dem roten Fell des Katers, während in ihrem Kopf wieder einmal alles durcheinander lief. Sie hatte doch noch nie groß Wert auf das gegeben, was Draco Malfoy sagte oder tat. Warum also verletzten seine Worte sie so?

Vielleicht waren es nicht direkt die Worte die er benutzte. Vielleicht war es einfach nur, weil Malfoy sie in etwa genauso behandelte wie Ron. Nie hatte sie sich träumen lassen, dass die beiden je etwas gemeinsam haben würden. Doch mittlerweile war sie in den Augen der Beiden, wobei sie nur Rons Verhalten verletzte, eine unscheinbare, rücksichtslose und hinterhältige Hure. Und mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit dachte der Rest der Schlosses ähnlich über sie... eingeschlossen der finsteren Fledermaus, die mit ihr zusammenlebte.

Ob Ginny und Harry sie auch so sahen?

Kraftlos sackte Hermines Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne. Ihre Hand hielt inne ihren Kater zu kraulen, der das als Liebesentzug auffasste und mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick von ihrem Schoß sprang und sich vor dem Kamin zusammen rollte.

Irgendwie fühlte sich Hermine allein gelassen. Sie konnte doch nichts dafür, dass das Ministerium sie für seine Zwecke ins Auge gefasst hatte. Also... warum wurde sie so gestraft?

Seufzend zückte die Hexe ihren Zauberstab und entflammte den Kamin. Sofort legte sich ein beruhigendes Licht über sie und unwillkürlich erinnerte sie sich daran, wie sie zusammen mit ihren Freunden immer im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen gesessen hatte. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis sie sich dort wieder würde blicken lassen können? Würde sie das überhaupt jemals wieder können?

Langsam rollte die erste Träne über ihre Wange und Hermine schloss die Augen, während sie sich träumend an eine Zeit vor dem Erlass des Ministeriums hingab. Vor ihrem Versuch sich die Fruchtbarkeit zu nehmen, die ihr übrigens gerade wieder zum Verhängnis wurde, und vor dem Tag, an dem sie von Snape erwischt worden war und sie womöglich den schlimmsten Fehler ihres Lebens gemacht hatte. Nämlich ihre Bildung vor ihre Liebe gestellt hatte.

Es schlug gerade zehn Uhr, als die Wohnungstür aufging und sich wieder schloss. Hermine, die kurz eingenickt war, schreckte auf und sah ihren Mann schräg gegenüber auf dem Sofa sitzen. Sie blickten sich eine Zeit lang gegenseitig in die Augen, bis die Gryffindor unbehaglich den Kopf wegdrehte.

„Hallo!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

Hallo? Sehr nett... wirklich.

„Bekomme ich keinen Kuss?", fragte er gerade heraus und streckte sich ausspannend auf dem Sofa.

Zögerlich ruckte ihr Kopf in seine Richtung, so als würde sie abschätzen, ob er einen Spaß gemacht hatte. Er sah den leisen Kampf in ihren Augen. Nein... freiwillig würde er nie zu seinem Willen kommen. Wie so oft fragte er sich, warum bei Merlin er nicht einfach damals seine Klappe gehalten und sie zur Schulleiterin geschleppt hatte. Ein großes Problem weniger...

„Hermine!", rief er ihren Namen, als sie sich kopfschüttelnd von ihm abwandte und ihre Knie anzog, während sie weiter ins Feuer starrte.

Geduld gehörte noch nie zu seinen anerkannten Stärken und auf der Nase lies er sich von ihr auch nicht mehr rum tanzen. Er hatte heute einen langen Tag inklusive Nachsitzen hinter sich. Aber es war wohl zu viel verlangt abends nach Hause zu kommen und eine entspannte Atmosphäre und eine willige Frau vorzufinden.

Auch wenn er es nicht gerne tat, aber er dachte ab und zu daran, dass es doch so seine Vorteile gehabt hätte, wären die Todesser an die Macht gekommen. Einiges an Ärger mit den jungen Leuten von heute oder mit widerspenstigen Weibern hätte man sich kurzerhand erspart mit einer gut bedachten, kleinen Folter.

Sofort schüttelte er den Gedanken davon. Er konnte sich auch so durchsetzten, ohne diese menschenverachtenden Methoden. Was war nur falsch an ihm, dass er das eben ernsthaft in Betracht gezogen hatte...

Severus konnte sich noch gut an ihr... Gespräch... heute Morgen erinnern. Sofort hatte er gespürt, dass sie ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Ob es wirklich ein Rachefeldzug gegen Weasley war, oder sie sich nur damit abfinden wollte, das nichts mehr an ihrer Ehe zu rütteln war, wusste er nicht mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit zu sagen. Aber alles sprach dagegen, dass sie schon endgültig mit ihrer alten Liebe abgeschlossen hatte.

Der Zauberer war gespannt wie weit sie dafür gehen würde, um ihm das glauben zu machen. Doch so wie sie sich jetzt schon wieder benahm, zweifelte er stark daran, dass sie sich überhaupt noch an ihre Lügenmärchen erinnern konnte.

„Hermine, komm her.", versuchte er es noch mal, nun schon mit mehr Schärfe in der Stimme.

Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, stand aber dann ergeben auf und kam zu ihm. Er wollte schon anfangen sie zu schelten, dass sie künftig schon beim ersten Mal zu kommen hatte, doch da setzte sie sich plötzlich rittlings auf seinen Schoß, drückte seine Hände beiseite, um sie unten zu halten, und küsste ihn.

Ein ähnlich kurzer Kuss wie heute Morgen bevor sie zum Unterricht aufgebrochen war. Nur war diesmal nicht diese Wut spürbar. Hätte sie ihn jetzt gefragt, ob er ihr glaubte, dass sie ihn als Mann akzeptierte, hätte er ihr womöglich zugestimmt. Sie drückte ihre Lippen kurz, dafür aber bedächtig und kräftig gegen seinen Mund und ließ es nicht zu, dass er diese Begegnung intensivierte. Es lag ein gewisser Grad Akzeptanz in ihrem zaghaften Entgegenkommen. Zumindest dachte er das... doch das, was dann kam, verwirrte ihn sichtlich.

Beinahe sofort zog sie sich wieder vor ihm zurück, stand auf und blieb vor ihm mit verschränkten Armen stehen. Severus versuchte irgendetwas in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen, aber außer traurige Resignation und leicht geröteten Wangen konnte er nichts ausmachen.

„Zufrieden? Oder wollen Sie, dass ich mich nochmal nackt auf Sie setzte und vorher noch ein bisschen strippe?", fragte sie säuerlich.

Wieder machte eine seiner Brauen beinahe Bekanntschaft mit seinem Haaransatz. Hatte er sich gerade verhört?

„Ich dachte, wir wären endlich beim DU, Hermine", verschränkte er nun ebenfalls in abwehrender Haltung die Arme vor der Brust.

Was war nur plötzlich in diese Hexe gefahren?

„Bitte!", seufzte Hermine, „Wenn DU es wünscht! Gibt es noch etwas, was ich für dich tun kann? Möchtest du Kaffee? Deine Hausschuhe? Den Abendpropheten? Einen Blowjob?"

„JETZT IST'S ABER GENUG!", polterte Severus los, als ihm ihre Aufmüpfigkeit zu viel wurde.

Wütend sprang er auf und packte die erschrockene, junge Frau an den Schultern. Am liebsten hätte er sie geschüttelt, sodass ihre wilden Locken nur so umher sprangen. Aber er unterdrückte seinen Groll soweit es ging, sah ihr dabei nur eindringlich in die Augen, während er schließlich lautstark eine Erklärung verlangte.

„Was ist in dich gefahren Mädchen? Erst dieser Mist heute Morgen und jetzt DAS! Wenn du mir nicht sofort einen guten Grund für dein Benehmen nennst, dann hat das Konsequenzen!"

„Konsequenzen... Konsequenzen! Ich kann es nicht mehr hören... Ich hab nicht ihm Krieg gekämpft, um mich hier unterdrücken zu lassen, dass du's weißt!", fauchte sie und funkelte ihn verärgert und kein bisschen ängstlich unter ihren Pony hinweg an.

„Wenn du dich nicht ständig quer stellen würdest, wäre das nicht der Fall! Eine Hand wäscht die andere, mein Engel... umso mehr du dich gegen mich wehrst, umso unerträglicher mach ich diese Ehe für dich. Ich werde dich zu nichts Verwerflichem zwingen, wenn du unsere Beziehung akzeptierst..."

„Beziehung! Dass ich nicht lache...", unterbrach die verzweifelte Hexe seine Ansprache.

„Hermine...", knurrte Severus warnend.

„Wenn du das hier eine Beziehung nennst, dann warst du noch nie in einer. Ich war in einer Beziehung... sie war perfekt! Sie war alles was ich wollte, was ich brauchte! … Und jetzt wo ich es mir überlege... alles was ich hatte."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mit diesen Worten riss sich Hermine von seinen Händen los, die unterdrückten Tränen fingen wieder an ihr die Sicht zu rauben, aber sie konnte sie nicht mehr zurückhalten. Irgendwie wartete sie darauf, dass er etwas tat oder sagte. Sie rechnete sogar damit, dass er sie bestrafte, für das, was sie ihm vorgeworfen, oder besser gesagt: entgegen geschrien hatte.

Seine Miene verfinsterte sich und er trat langsam auf sie zu. Automatisch wich Hermine zurück. Sie wusste, dass ihr Temperament ihr irgendwann den Kopf kosten würde, aber sie wollte sich nicht von Snape unterkriegen lassen.

Hermine stieß mit dem Rücken gegen den Kaminsims und war gezwungen ihre Flucht nach hinten zu unterbrechen. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl beobachtete sie den großen, einschüchternden Zauberer vor ihr genau, versuchte einzuschätzen, was er vorhatte und befürchtete fast schon das Schlimmste.

Sie war eindeutig zu weit gegangen.

Er blieb so dicht vor ihr stehen, dass sie seine Körperwärme deutlich spüren konnte. Beinahe berührten sich ihre Nasen, als er sich zu ihr hinunter beugte und versuchte sie mit seinen scharfen Blicken zu erdolchen.

„Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du dich mir gegenüber nicht im Ton vergreifen sollst! Ist es nicht so?", zischte er.

Hermine antwortete nicht, sondern biss sich lediglich auf die Lippe, bevor es ihr nochmal passierte und sie ihn wissen ließ, wohin er sich seine Regeln stecken könnte.

„Ist es nicht so?", fuhr er sie an.

„Da haben wir's... das hier ist keine Beziehung. Wo bleibt die Gleichberechtigung?", knurrte Hermine und stellte sich wieder aufrechter hin.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, als hätte sie etwas total verwerfliches gesagt.

„Muggelgeboren!", murmelte er, ehe er sich wieder auf sie konzentrierte.

Fast umgehend fand sich Hermine eingeschlossen zwischen einem harten Brustkorb und dem kalten Stein in ihrem Rücken wieder. Es war ihr noch immer nicht geheuer ihn so nahe zu spüren und so beschleunigte sich ihr Herzschlag drastisch, während sie hektisch atmete. Sie fühlte seinen heißen Atem an ihrem Ohr, während er ihr etwas zuflüsterte.

„Zaubererehen sind anders gestrickt, als jene in der Muggelwelt mein Engel... und durch den vorgeschriebenen Ehevertrag habe ich das Recht dich so zu behandeln, wie ich es für richtig halte. Zumindest solange ich nicht zu weit gehe... Und was ist an ein bisschen mehr Respekt verwerflich?", fragte er mit einer seidenen Stimme, die ihr noch fremd war.

Hermine keuchte auf, als sie plötzlich seine Lippen an ihrer Halsbeuge fühlte. Die feinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken stellten sich auf und als er anfing an ihrer Haut zu saugen, stemmte sie sich gegen ihren Mann. Sie wollte ihn weg drücken, hatte aber keine Chance gegen seinen kräftigen Körper, der sie weiterhin unnachgiebig gegen den Kamin drückte.

„Also... sei jetzt ein braves Mädchen, sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen dich noch vor deinem Schulabschluss von der Schule zu nehmen und das ist es doch, was du eigentlich vermeiden wolltest, nicht?", raunte er süßlich.

Diese Erpressung bekam Hermine ganz und gar nicht. Langsam wurde ihr übel.

Jetzt ließ der Mann seine Hände, die bis eben noch an der Wand links und rechts neben ihrem Kopf gelegen hatten, sanft über ihre Seiten gleiten, ehe er sie an den Hüften packte und sie an unbarmherzig an sich zog.

Am liebsten hätte Hermine gewimmert. Aber was würde das bringen? Sie würde nur weiter seinen Zorn schüren und sie traute ihm wirklich zu, ihr das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Wollte sie diese Hölle wirklich herauf beschwören?

Warum zum Teufel war das so kompliziert?

Ergeben nickte Hermine und gab es auf sich gegen ihn zu wehren.

„Na siehst du... und jetzt... da du dich endlich damit abgefunden hast... knüpfen wir doch da an, wo wir heute morgen aufgehört haben.

Ehe die junge Hexe sich versah, zerrte Severus sie ins Schlafzimmer und warf sie aufs Bett.

...

_so kurz davor... und ich hör schon wieder auf... na sowas _

_glg Liesl Snake_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey Leute!_

_Danke für eure Geduld... und um eine Frage gleich zu beantworten: Diese Story wird nicht abgebrochen... ich schreib sie zu Ende! Ich hasse unvollendete Geschichten ebenso wie ihr... Ich hab bloß momentan wirklich nicht so viel Zeit zum Schreiben und dann hatte ich noch nen Hänger und wusste nicht recht, ob ich mit dem Verlauf des Kapitels hier so richtig weiter komme... aber in zwei Wochen wenn meine Abiprüfungen rum sind, dann versrpech ich wieder regelmäßiger zu schreiben!  
_

_:) so.. ich weiß nicht ob allen der Verlauf der Geschichte so richtig zusagt, und ich war mir selbst nicht so richtig sicher mit dem ein oder anderen... _

_ach... ich wünsch euch trotzdem viel Vergnügen ;)_

**20. Kapitel**

Für Hermine schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Mit ungläubig aufgerissenen Augen sah sie es mit an, wie Severus geschmeidig jeden einzelnen Knopf seines Gehrocks öffnete. Schließlich, als er geendet hatte, warf er ihn zur Seite und begann nun auch mit seinem hochgeschlossenen Hemd.

Hermine, ganz konfus, hatte sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt und versuchte den Augenblick zu erfassen und zu beurteilen. Das ging plötzlich alles so schnell. Seine dunklen Augen, die seltsam glänzten, fixierten und irritierten sie. Bedächtig kam er näher und schürte die Panik, die langsam in der Hexe aufkeimte.

Instinktiv robbte sie auf dem Bett zurück, bis sie schließlich fast auf der anderen Seite herunter gefallen wäre, da sie ihren Blick nicht von dem seinen abzuwenden wagte. Wenn sie fort sah, würde er auf sie zuspringen und wer weiß was mit ihr anstellen, hämmerte es in ihrem Hirn, bis eine fiese Stimme, die fast nach Ron klang, sie erinnerte, dass er sicher auch so über sie herfallen würde.

In was hatte sie sich da nur rein geritten?

Du hast wirklich bescheuerte Ideen Hermine... du musstest dich ihm heute morgen auch so ungeniert anbieten, schallte sie sich selber und beobachtete mit Schrecken, dass ihr nun halbnackter Ehemann zu ihr aufs Bett stieg. Die Muskeln unter seinem offenen Hemd waren angespannt und sein Gesichtsausdruck auf Jagd eingestellt.

Hermine zwang sich zu schlucken. Dieser Zauberer war ihr deutlich überlegen, sowohl körperlich als auch intellektuell. Er hatte sie gleich durchschaut, als sie ihm weiß machen wollte, sie wäre über Ron hinweg und sie konnte spüren, dass er auch jetzt noch nicht überzeugt war.

Wollte er sie nur testen? Oder bestrafen, da sie ihn weiterhin anlog?

Hermines Herz hämmerte wild, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, und sie überlegte fieberhaft, was sie sagen oder tun könnte, um ihn davon abzuhalten diese Ehe endgültig zu vollziehen.

„Komm zu mir!", schreckte seine gedämpfte Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Überrumpelt schüttelte Hermine heftig den Kopf und rutschte vom Bett. So stand sie zitternd vor ihm, als seine Miene sich verfinsterte und seine Stimme erneut, aber diesmal verärgert, ertönte.

„Hermine!", stieß er mit drohendem Unterton aus, warf sein weißes Hemd nun endgültig zur Seite und streckte ihr seine Hand auffordernd entgegen.

Aber die Gryffindor, nun ganz vom Mut verlassen, wich als Antwort zurück und suchte immer noch nach einem guten Fluchtweg.

„KOM HER, HAB ICH GESAGT!", donnerte Severus und ließ sie zusammenzucken.

Als er plötzlich Anstalten machte sie zu holen, brannten in Hermine einige Sicherungen durch und sie spurtete los, zum Badezimmer.

ZUM BADEZIMMER?

Da sitzt du in der Falle, Mädchen, schrie sie eine Stimme in ihrem Ohr an. Doch es war zu spät, um sich umzuentscheiden.

Snape war blitzschnell bei ihr, zog sie grob an sich und fing ihre Arme ein, um diese an ihren Körper zu pressen. Hermine zwang sich nicht in Tränen auszubrechen, konnte aber wenig gegen den festen Griff ihres Mannes, dessen harte Brust sie nun unnachgiebig an ihrem Rücken spürte, ausrichten.

„Was denn, mein Engel? Hab ich da heute Morgen etwas missverstanden?", spottete er wohl wissend.

Hermine wimmerte, spürte sie doch plötzlich seine rechte Hand über ihren Bauch immer höher wandern, bis sie schließlich an ihrer Brust halt machte und diese durch die Bluse hindurch zu kneten begann.

„Komm jetzt ins Bett, Frau! Ich fordere mein Recht auf dich ein!"

Er drängte sich noch näher an sie heran, sollte das überhaupt möglich sein, und Hermine keuchte entsetzt auf, als sie seine harte Erregung deutlich an ihren Po drücken fühlte. Er forderte sein Recht ein? Wenn sie es ihm verweigerte, dann könnte er mit ihr verfahren, wie er wollte und es könnte ihm nichts mehr, selbst das grausamste, dass er ihr antat, als moralische Überschreitung angekreidet werden.

Seine Hand hatte von ihrer Brust abgelassen und nestelte nun an den Knöpfen ihrer Bluse. Hermine wand sich unter ihm und versuchte los zu kommen... vergeblich. Irgendwann gab sie auf, schloss verzweifelt ihre feuchten Augen.

„Bitte... Bitte nicht!", flehte sie und hoffte er würde sie von sich aus in Ruhe lassen.

„Sag, was ich hören will, Hermine!", verlangte der Zauberer nahe an ihrem Ohr und fuhr unablässig damit fort ihre Bluse zu öffnen.

„Bitte!", versuchte sie es weiter, da sie nicht verstand, was er genau hören wollte.

„Sag mir die Wahrheit...", knurrte er und drehte sie in seinen Armen um.

„Ich... ich..."

Hermine stockte. Die Unberechenbarkeit in seinen Augen erschreckte sie. Sie machte ihr Angst... ER machte ihr Angst... und sie war mit ihm allein und würde für immer an ihn gebunden sein. Was nur hatte sie getan, um diese Strafe zu verdienen... um IHN zu verdienen.

„Ich... habe..."

„Nein! ... Schweig! Ich seh' dir an, dass es dir nie überhaupt nur in den Sinn gekommen ist unsere Verbindung zu akzeptieren oder zu respektieren. Du willst nur diesen Weasley...", spuckte er ihr verächtlich ins Gesicht, sodass Hermine zusammenzuckte. Er schob sie von sich, streckte seinen Arm aus und deutete zur Tür. „Nur zu... geh hin zu deinem kleinen Freund. Er wird dir nur nicht helfen können, denn er weiß um die Bedeutung einer Zaubererehe, aber vielleicht kann er dich aufklären, dass du nun mit allem was du hast und bist mir gehörst."

Hermine wollte den Mund öffnen, um ihm etwas zu entgegnen, doch dass er ihr die Wahrheit so entwaffnend vor Augen hielt, lies sie verstummen und bestätigend den Kopf sinken.

„Wusst' ich's doch!", sagte Snape verbittert und rückte mit undeutbarer Miene von ihr ab, „Du hast mich belogen und du weißt, dass das eine Bestrafung mit sich zieht.", hängte er betont nüchtern an und zog Hermine am Arm mit zum Bett.

Sofort schrillten wieder ihre Alarmglocken und sie stemmte sich halbherzig gegen ihn und versuchte seine Hand von ihrem Oberarm zu streifen.

Bitte nicht... Bitte nicht ins Bett... Sie hatte wieder mit Hausarrest gerechnet oder Unterrichtsverbot oder...

Unnachgiebig zog Severus seine junge Frau mit sich, setzte sich dann jedoch auf die Bettkante und gab Hermine einen Schubs, sodass sie quer über seinem Schoß zum liegen kam. Sofort strampelte sie protestierend und versuchte sich aufzurichten.

„Lassen Sie mich wieder runter... Bitte... Severus... lass mich gehen.", bat sie, doch er hörte ihr nicht zu.

Das war so demütigend, befand die junge Hexe und lief – vor Wut oder vor Scham wusste sie nicht – im Gesicht rot an. Ihre wirren Locken baumelten in ihr Gesicht und verhinderten so, dass sie zu Snape aufschaun konnte, der sie mit einiger Kraft auf seinen Beinen hielt.

Hermine stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus, als er ruckzuck ihren Rock hochschob und ihr Höschen die Beine hinabzog. Nun eindeutig von Scham und Unglauben gepeinigt, streckte Hermine ihre Hände aus und begann den Versuch ihre Sachen wieder an ihre vorgesehenen Stellen zu rücken um ihre Blöße zu verdecken. Snape jedoch griff mit einer Hand nach ihren Handgelenken und hielt sie harsch auf ihrem Rücken verschränkt.

Der erste Schlag mit der flachen Hand auf ihren weißen Hintern, brachte einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei mit sich. Und auch die weiteren Schläge wurden von dem Wimmern und Flehen der Hexe begleitet.

Nach einer schieren Ewigkeit, wie es der gepeinigten Gryffindor vorkam, lag sie schließlich reglos über den Beinen des Zauberers. Sie atmete schwer und fühlte ihren Hintern pochen. Er musste knallrot leuchten, so wie er schmerzte. Sie hörte auch Snape tief ein- und ausatmen. Seine Hand lag auf ihrem Po und Hermine kniff bereits die Augen zusammen in Erwartung eines weiteren Schlages.

Sie hatte nicht mitgezählt... es war zu schwer für sie gewesen zu verstehen, was gerade mit ihr geschah. Sie war in der Hölle gelandet.. Eindeutig! Und mit Satan persönlich vermählt. Hermines wirre Haarsträhnen klebten bereits durch die Vielzahl der salzigen Tränen, die sich aus ihren Augen gedrängt hatten, an ihren Wangen und der Stirn.

„Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, solange du dich wie ein kleines Kind aufführst, wirst du auch wie eins behandelt! Ich hoffe du hast jetzt begriffen, dass man mit mir nicht spielt!", hörte sie Snape eindringlich sagen.

Ohne zu zögern nickte Hermine mit dem Kopf, sodass er es nicht übersehen konnte.

Fast fürsorglich zog er ihren Slip wieder nach oben und legte ihren Rock darüber. Als er einmal abschließend über ihr Hinterteil strich, zog Hermine zischend Luft durch ihre Zähne ein. Dann nahm er seine Hände weg und sie rutschte, ohne weiter zu warten, ungelenk von seinem Schoß.

Hermine wagte es nicht in seine Augen zu sehen. Zu schlimm lag ihr die Züchtigung, die seiner Meinung nach notwendig gewesen war, in den Knochen... und in ihrem Po. Wie ein kleines Kind hatte er sie behandelt und sie übers Knie gelegt.

Severus stand auf und Hermine wich automatisch einen Schritt zurück. Aber er ging nur ohne ein weiteres Wort Richtung Badezimmer und verschloss die Tür hinter sich.

Erleichtert atmete Hermine auf und schloss kurz die Augen. Es würde sehr schwer werden hier Fuß zu fassen. Heute hatte sie lernen müssen, dass ein Severus Snape nicht nur leere Versprechungen abgab, sondern seine Drohungen auch wahr machte.

Etwa fünf Minuten stand sie nur zitternd im Zimmer. Die Hände links und rechts um sich geschlungen starrte sie die Badezimmertür an... und irgendwie auch wieder nicht. Ihr Geist überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie ihren Mann nun einzuschätzen hatte, auf was sie sich gefasst machen musste und was er wohl zukünftig weiter von ihr verlangen würde. Nebenbei versuchte sie das Brennen ihrer Rückseite zu ignorieren, bis sie sich entschloss, dass heute eindeutig genug passiert war, worüber man eine ganze Woche nachgrübeln konnte, und sie lieber Schlafen gehen sollte. Sie hatte an diesem Wochenende einiges zu erledigen.

Anfangen wollte sie gleich morgen früh in der Bibliothek. Irgendwo zwischen all den Büchern musste doch ein kleiner Zauber oder Trank für Verhütung sein.

Allein nach der Aktion gerade eben würde sie nicht mit Snape über eine Erlaubnis für Madam Pomfrey sprechen können. Sicher würde er das falsch verstehen.

Sie beeilte sich ihren Pyjama anzuziehen. Diesmal ihren eigenen, da sie sich damit irgendwie sicherer fühlte. Bevor sie die Hose hochzog betrachtete sie sich umständlich, mangels einem Spiegels, ihre Kehrseite. Auf ihrem Po konnte sie deutlich die roten Fingerabdrücke von ihrem Mann entdecken. Sicher würde sie Tagelang nicht sitzen können... Gut das Wochenende war.

Sie schlüpfte unter die große Bettdecke und drehte sich auf die Seite, um ihre geschundenen Hinterbacken zu schonen. Hermine löschte das Licht und lauschte noch lange dem prasselnden Wasser, das durch die Tür von der Dusche zu hören war, ehe sie langsam einschlief.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Er nahm sich extra lange Zeit, um seine angestaute Wut langsam abebben zu lassen. Die Dusche drehte er auf eiskalt, ehe er sich darunter stellte. Irgendwie half es ihm seinen Kopf frei zu bekommen. Zu vergessen, was gerade geschehen war.. oder beinahe geschehen war.

Hatte er gerade wirklich auf sein Recht, den Beischlaf von ihr einzufordern, bestanden? War er wirklich so verzweifelt, dass er es in Kauf genommen hätte seine eigene Frau zu vergewaltigen, nur um sie endlich gefügig zu machen?

Und danach... musste er jetzt schon zu solch drastischen Mitteln greifen? Hoffentlich brachte sie ihn nie wieder eine solche Lage.

Verzweifelt versuchte er das Denken abzuschalten und nach mehreren Anlaufen, in denen er alle möglichen giftigen Zaubertranksubstanzen nach dem Alphabet aufgezählt hatte, gelang es ihm schließlich.

Mit einem Handtuch umschlungen trat er wieder ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich seine Pyjamahose an. Als er das schwarze Hemd dazu auf dem Stuhl neben der Kommode liegen sah, konnte er sich gerade noch einen schnaubenden Laut verkneifen.

Sie trug also wieder ihre eigenen Sachen?... nun... ist es ihr wirklich zu verdenken?

Der Zauberer fluchte leise und musste sich grummelnd eingestehen, dass er diese Hexe wohl so schnell nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf bekommen würde, denn sofort kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, wie er Hermine gerade übers Knie gelegt hatte.

Ein erneuter Versuch seinen Geist zu leeren misslang.

Ebenso wütend, wie er gerade eben ins Bad gestürmt war, nur diesmal auf sich selbst, stieg er zu seiner Frau ins Bett.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Im Halbschlaf spürte Hermine, wie sich auf der anderen Bettseite die Matratze senkte. Sie bemerkte, wie sie langsam wieder wacher wurde und sich eine innere Unbehaglichkeit immer weiter steigerte. Sie betete im Stillen darum, dass Snape sich einfach umdrehen und schlafen würde.

Konzentriert atmete Hermine weiterhin tief und langsam, tat als wäre sie schon lange fest eingeschlafen und öffnete nicht einmal die Augen.

Als der große Zauberer sich dann aber doch nicht wegdrehte – im Gegenteil – sondern sich ihr mit raschelnden Lacken von hinten näherte, hoffte die Hexe ihr plötzlich wilder Herzschlag würde sie nicht verraten.

Hermine blieb letztenendes fast der Atem stehen, als ihr Mann völlig ungeniert an sie heranrutschte und sie mit beiden Armen fest umfing. Im Bemühen sich nicht zu versteifen, ließ sie es geschehen, dass er sie an seinen warmen, festen Körper zog.

Also wenn er jetzt noch nicht gemerkt hatte, dass sie nicht schlief, dann war es ihm gleichgültig, ob sie es mitbekam oder nicht. Er jedenfalls musste mittlerweile ihren erhöhten Puls gespürt haben, lag seine große Hand doch knapp unter ihrer Brust auf der Aorta.

Wieder versuchte Hermine sich zu beruhigen.

Alles okay... alles gut... alles hat seine Richtigkeit... Er ist dein Ehemann und es ist nichts schlimmes daran, dass man im Ehebett ein bisschen kuschelt... ABER BEI MERLINS MAGISCHEN NASENHAAREN... DU LIEGST GERADE LÖFFELCHEN MIT SNAPE!

Beinahe wäre ihr ein Wimmern entwichen, doch sie hielt gerade noch rechtzeitig die Luft an, als besagtes Löffelchen seine große Nase in ihren wirren Locken vergrub und einmal tief ihren Duft einatmete.

„Schlaf jetzt!", murmelte er wirsch in ihr Haar, „und sei nicht so verkrampft..."

Er hatte es also doch bemerkt...Verunsichert atmete Hermine tief durch und schaffte es sich tatsächlich sich langsam zu entspannen, als sie die Tatsache ausblendete, wer sie da so fest im Arm hielt. Sie zwang sich ihre Gedanken schweifen zu lassen und der warme, gleichmäßige Atem in ihrem Nacken tat den Rest, um sie endgültig ins Reich der Träume zu schicken.

Die leise grummelnden Worte von Severus bekam sie nicht mehr mit.

„Ach Weib... wenn du doch nur immer so folgsam währst, wie jetzt..."

...

_Also? ... War das ein bisschen übertrieben? oder was findet ihr?_

_LG Liesl Snake_


	21. Chapter 21

_Ich weiß ich weiß... ich hab mir einen Haufen Zeit gelassen! Aber jetzt geht es weiter! :D_

_ich hoffe, dass überhaupt noch ein paar von euch da sind und weiterlesen... ;)_

_nun... jetzt zum Kapitel :) ich hab es nach langem überlegen endlich hochgeladen... ich wusste einfach nicht ob ich damit vorran komme... aber jetzt wird das schon wieder!_

_jetzt wünsch ich euch viel Vergnügen beim weiterlesen ;)_

**21. Kapitel**

Hermine erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit gemischten Gefühlen.

Sofort wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie alleine im Bett lag und sie war sehr erleichtert über diese Tatsache. Auch die offene Tür ins Bad bewies, dass sich niemand darin aufhielt. Seufzend wälzte sie sich im Bett und haderte mit sich, ob es überhaupt sinnvoll wäre aufzustehen. Kurz überlegte sie wie spät es wohl schon war, aber da sie aus dem einzigen Fenster nur in den grünlich schimmernden See blicken konnte und an der Scheibe nur ab und zu ein einzelner Fisch vorbei schwamm, konnte sie nicht sagen, ob draußen schon die Sonne schien.

Es war Wochenende und alle Schüler würden sich irgendwie vergnügen. Die einzigen Menschen, mit denen sie sich noch treffen könnte, wären Ginny und Harry. Aber den beiden konnte sie sich ja nicht ständig aufdrängen. Immerhin waren sie zusammen und wollten auch mal allein ihre Zweisamkeit genießen.

Für Hermine hatte diese Zweisamkeit seit letzter Nacht an Wert verloren.

Für ihre Freunde wäre sie nur eine Last und das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Hausaufgaben waren auch fast alle erledigt und einen Samstag mit Lernen zu beginnen, kam selbst für die eifrigste Hexe der Schule nicht in Frage.

Also: Warum überhaupt aufstehen?

Unwillig drehte sich Hermine auf den Bauch. Sie schob ihre Hände unter das Kissen und drückte ihr Gesicht träge hinein.

Wieder wären Hermine fast die Tränen gekommen. Der herbe Duft nach Mann und dem Aftershave, das auch den Geruch im Bad dominierte, brachten alle Synapsen in ihrem Gehirn in Bewegung.

Tja... an diesen Geruch wirst du dich jetzt gewöhnen müssen, zuckte eine besserwisserische Stimme in ihrem Kopf mit den Schultern. Hermine atmete noch einmal tief ein, doch es brachte einfach nicht die ersehnte Wirkung. Wenn Rons Geruch an irgendetwas haftete, dann hatte es immer ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen gezaubert, da sie sofort an ihn erinnert wurde.

Nun... bei diesem neuen Geruch, der zwar nicht abstoßend oder eklig war, aber eben doch ein anderer, erinnerte sie sich ebenfalls an den Besitzer. Und dem stand sie eindeutig immer noch mit großer Vorsicht gegenüber.

Dieser Mann war aber auch ein einziges Rätsel für sie. Gestern Nacht hatte sie wirklich kurz Angst. Angst vor ihm. Angst davor er würde sie... Hermine musste schlucken, ob ihrer eigenen Gedanken... er hätte sie wirklich vergewaltigen können... tat es aber nicht.

Nur haarscharf war sie daran vorbei geschlittert. Aber die Gryffindor war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Sie wusste sehr wohl, dass sie ihm irgendwann auf sein Drängen nachzugeben hatte, wenn sie nicht verletzt oder gebrochen werden wollte. Außerdem lag er rechtlich gesehen im Vorteil. Egal was sie für Argumente vorzubringen vermochte...

Sie war die Frau von Severus Snape und damit hatte er ein Recht auf sie!

Hermine fühlte sich, obwohl sie gerade erst wach geworden war, ziemlich erschöpft und gerädert. Wie sollte es nur weiter gehen? So jedenfalls wollte sie nicht ihr restliches Leben verbringen.

Widerwillig wandte sie den Kopf zum Wecker, um auf die Uhr zu sehen. Doch ihr Blick fing etwas anderes auf: Eine kleine Phiole mit einem rosa Trank, die auf einem Stück Pergament lag.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn fingerte Hermine das Pergament darunter hervor und setzte sich damit im Bett auf.

_Madam Pomfrey hat mich gestern von deinem Besuch im Krankenflügel in Kenntnis gesetzt. Ich habe ihr bereits mein Einverständnis für weitere Unterstützung gegeben. Alles weitere besprechen wir heute Abend!_

_SS _

Hermine schloss kurz erleichtert die Augen und atmete tief durch. Zumindest darum musste sie sich nicht mehr kümmern. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, griff sie nach der Phiole und leerte sie ihn einem Zug.

Sie würde sich bei der guten Poppy Pomfrey bedanken müssen.

Nicht gerade sehr motiviert in diesen Tag gestarten, stieg die Gryffindor aus dem Bett, um sich anzuziehen und in die Große Halle zum Frühstücken zu gehen.

Der verzauberte Himmel war mit weißen Wolken bedacht aber durch Sonnenstrahlen hell erleuchtet. An den Haustischen saßen nur noch ein Paar Morgenmuffel. Es war wohl doch schon später, als sie dachte. Am Gryffindortisch war nur noch Neville, der umständlich mit den Blättern des Tagespropheten kämpfte. Kurz wurde Hermine langsamer und überlegte, ob sie sich zu ihm setzen konnte.

Sie hatte ja die letzten Tage erfahren, wie andere Schüler sie jetzt sahen und dass die meisten nun nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollen. Ob Neville sie jetzt auch meiden wollte?

Dann straffte sie ihre Schultern, pustete eine ihrer wirren Strähnen aus den Augen und setzte sich schlussendlich doch etwas unsicher, wie Neville reagieren würde, neben ihn.

„Hi, Neville!", grüßte sie ihn freundlich aber mit gequältem Gesicht, da sie ihren wunden Hintern vergessen hatte.

„Morgen...", nuschelte der junge Zauberer in seine Zeitung, ohne aufzusehen.

„Und... gibt es etwas neues?", fragte Hermine weiter und schenkte sich starken Kaffee in eine Tasse.

„Ähm... nein, nur... noch 'n paar Hochzeiten von den Leuten, die das Ministerium..."

Als Neville seinen Fehler bemerkte, ließ er den Propheten sinken und sah Hermine an, die er durch seine Worte ziemlich aufgewühlt haben musste, da sie plötzlich aufgehört hatte in ihrem Kaffee zu rühren.

„Ich... tut mir Leid, Hermine! Ich hab vergessen, dass..."

„Schon gut, Neville...", versuchte Hermine ihn und sich selbst zu beruhigen.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Ich... hab schon mitbekommen wie Ron zu dir ist. Ich hab euch streiten gehört im Gemeinschaftsraum. Und die anderen tuscheln die ganze Zeit über dich. Aber du sollst wissen, dass ich das nicht tue."

Hermine sah von ihrem Kaffee auf und in die ehrlichen Augen von ihrem Mitschüler.

„Danke, es ist gut zu wissen, dass man noch Freunde hat.", war die Hexe erleichtert.

„Und ob du die hast!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ohne sich an das Rezept zu halten und völlig in Grübeleien versunken rührte Severus in seinem Trank, von dem er nicht bemerkte, wie er langsam eine schlammige Farbe annahm und grüner Rauch aufstieg. Erst als der beißende Geruch begann seine Nase zu reizen, schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken hoch.

Sofort wurde ihm sein Fehler bewusst und er fluchte laut, während er hastig den Kessel vom Feuer nahm und einen Starrezauber über ihn legte. Wütend über sich selbst wirbelte er zu seiner Arbeitsfläche und räumte mit einer ausholenden Armbewegung alles vom Tisch, dass es nur so klirrte.

Anschließend ließ er sich entkräftet an die Wand neben der Feuerstelle fallen und rutschte nach unten. Diese Hexe raubte ihm noch den letzten Nerv. Fahrig fuhr Hogwarts Tränkemeister mit seinen Händen übers Gesicht.

Das war an diesem Morgen schon der dritte ruinierte Trank und das alles nur, wegen seiner aktuellen Unfähigkeit sich zu konzentrieren.

Als er heute sehr früh am Morgen erwacht war, dem Morgen nach diesem katastrophalen Abend, erfüllte ihn eine tiefe Schuld. Die kleine Hand auf seiner Brust ignorierend verließ er sofort das Bett und zog sich an. Er hatte versucht seinen Kopf bei einem Spaziergang an der kalten, noch nebligen Luft, die über den Ländereien schwebte, frei zu bekommen.

Die Sonne hatte in den letzten Tagen gute Arbeit geleistet und die Unmengen an Schnee in kurzer Zeit wegschmelzen lassen. Auch heute versprach die Morgenröte einen sonnigen Tag. Mit großen ausholenden Schritten hatte er den verbotenen Wald angesteuert und war dann in dessen Dunkelheit langsam zur Ruhe gekommen.

Zurück im Schloss hatte er sich geweigert in die Kerker zu gehen. Ja... er hatte einen Bogen um seine eigene Wohnung machen wollen, nur weil ihn sein schlechtes Gewissen plagte.

Du hast eindeutig überreagiert, schimpfte eine innere Stimme mit ihm und appellierte an sein Gewissen. Severus hatte versucht diese Stimme zu ignorieren. Er hatte nur einen nötigen Schritt getan, um sich den Respekt seiner Frau zu sichern und sie würde ihn sich hoffentlich zu Herzen nehmen. Von Anfang an war ihr klar gewesen, auf was sie sich einlässt, wenn sie ihn heiratete, also hatte sie nun damit zu leben, dass er keine leeren Versprechungen machte. Verdammt würde er sein und so enden, wie Arthur Weasley oder Lupin. Hermine hatte zu lernen sich ihm zu fügen und nicht umgekehrt... Und solange sie auf ihn hörte, brauchte sie sich nicht zu beschweren.

Er hatte den Krankenflügel angesteuert, um sich bei der Schulkrankenschwester nach fehlenden Tränken zu erkundigen, so wie er es jeden Samstag zu tun pflegte. Diese kam ihm jedoch dann schon auf halben Wege entgegen.

„Oh... Professor! Guten Morgen. Schön, dass ich Sie hier antreffe. Ich wollte mit Ihnen über etwas wichtiges sprechen. Ihre Frau wird Ihnen noch nichts gesagt haben, oder?"

Severus war ziemlich verwirrt von dieser Aussage, begleitete die alte Hexe jedoch ruhig zum Krankenflügel, wo sie ungestört reden konnten. Er war gespannt gewesen, was er zu hören bekam über seine junge Frau.

Zurück im Kerker war er jedoch noch verwirrter. Hermine wollte verhüten? Wozu? Sie wollte doch nicht mit ihm... Hatte er da etwas missverstanden? Ihm wollten aber keine versteckten Hinweise an Hermines Verhalten einfallen, die darauf hindeuten würden. Oder hatte sie am Ende doch noch etwas mit diesem Weasley laufen... War sie deswegen nicht zu ihm gekommen und hatte gefragt?

Diese und mehrere Fragen beschäftigten ihn nun schon den ganzen Tag, seit er der schlafenden Hexe den Trank, den er von Madam Pomfrey bekommen hatte, aufs Nachtkästchen gestellt hatte und in sein Labor verschwunden war.

Stunden später hörte er dann nur, wie sich die Wohnungstür öffnete und wieder schloss. Ging sie jetzt gleich zu diesem rothaarigen Halbstarken? Steckte in dieser Gryffindor doch eine hinterhältige Schlange... Nein... DAS wäre nicht Hermine Granger... bzw. Snape.

Er hatte mitbekommen, wie Weasley auf ihre Verlobung reagierte. Wusste, was für einen Trank sie mit den gestohlenen Zutaten brauen wollte, um diesem Gesetz zu umgehen. Wusste, wie betrogen sich dieser Zauberer jetzt fühlen musste und war sich fast sicher, dass ein betrogener Gryffindorstolz so schnell nicht heilen würde.

Endgültig den Gedanken an Hermine verdrängend rappelte sich Severus vom Boden auf und klopfte den Staub von seinem Gewand. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ den ruinierten Trank und die Unordnung verschwinden. Dann rief er einen Elfen und orderte Tee, bevor er sich wieder an die Arbeit machte, denn der Krankenflügel wartete auf seine Tränke.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

„Ähm... Ich treff' mich gleich mit Luna.", unterbrach Neville Hermines mageres Frühstück und hielt Ausschau nach besagter Hexe, „Wenn du Lust hast, kannst du ja mitkommen. Wir wollten auf den Ländereien Spazieren gehen."

Hermine spürte sofort, wenn sie unerwünscht war. Sicher wollten sich Luna und Neville einen schönen Tag zu zweit machen. Bestimmt wollte der Gryffindor sie nur nicht so allein sitzen lassen und hatte aus reiner Freundschaftlichkeit nachgefragt, ob sie mitkommen wollte. Nun war es an ihr aus höflich abzulehnen, um den beiden einen schönen Tag allein zu gönnen.

Hermine lächelte Neville freundlich an und stand auf, während sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein Danke, Neville. Ich will euch euren Ausflug nicht kaputt machen, aber nett, dass du gefragt hast. Wir sehen uns!"

Hermine ignorierte so gut sie konnte die Blicke die sie in ihrem Rücken spürte, als sie durchs Schulhaus ging. Sie straffte die Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Vielleicht bekam sie nach einer guten Prise altem Pergament Lust zum Lernen und konnte alles um sich herum für einen kurzen Moment vergessen.

Während Hermine so durch die Gänge Hogwarts wandelte, verfluchte sie den Frühling, der dieses Jahr einen quälenden Sinn für Humor hatte. Überall, wo sie auf Mitschüler traf, sah sie sie in irgendwelchen Nischen Speichel austauschen.

Frühlingsgefühle flatterten durch Hogwarts und vergriffen sich an jeder Seele im Schloss. Außer an ihr. Alle schienen irgendjemanden zu haben. Nur sie fühlte sich so allein gelassen, wie nie in ihrem Leben.

Als die Gryffindor erleichtert an einem Tisch in der Bibliothek Platz nahm und sich so setzte, dass sie bequem durch eines der großen Fenster hinaus auf die Ländereien blicken konnte, bemerkte sie einige ältere Slytherinschülerinnen, die an einer Tischgruppe neben ihr saßen.

Immer wieder warfen sie verstohlene Blicke auf Hermine. Die fühlte sich zunehmend unwohler in ihrer Haut und konzentrierte sich auf den See, den sie von hier oben gut beobachten konnte. Doch so sehr die braunhaarige Hexe sich bemühte, immer wieder drangen Gesprächsfetzen an ihre Ohren und sie wünschte sich, sie hätte sie nicht gehört.

„Schlangenbraut" war eines der Wörter, die sie wohl noch länger begleiten würden. Hatte dieser Albtraum denn nie ein Ende?

Hermine wusste nicht was es war, aber als die hohen Stimmen der Mädchen zu einem einstimmigen, hellen Lachen verschmolzen, explodierte etwas in ihrem Inneren. Plötzlich stand sie auf den Beinen, der Stuhl war hinter ihr lautstark zu Boden gekippt, und stürzte an den gackernden Hühnern vorbei.

Doch sie machte noch einmal kehrt und baute sich mit zornigem Blick vor den herausfordernden Mienen der Slytherins auf.

Von dem Gerumpel aufgeschreckt, kam Madam Pince mit einem großen Stapel Büchern um ein Regal gebogen direkt auf die Gruppe zu und hatte ihren üblichen missbilligenden Ausdruck aufgesetzt, doch Hermine ließ sich nicht mehr einschüchtern und sprudelte wütend los.

„Ihr seid doch auch nur froh, wenn ihr irgendwas zu tratschen habt, was? Solange es wen anderes trifft kann man ja ruhig über denjenigen herziehen. Mich wundert es, dass ihr keine Angst davor habt, dass ich Professor Snape auf euch hetzen könnte... aber soweit denkt ihr nicht. Hauptsache ihr habt euren Spaß und könnt euch das Maul über andere zerreißen. Aber wenn ihr mir irgendetwas zu sagen habt, dann sagts mir gefälligst ins Gesicht und benutzt meinen richtigen Namen! Ich hab nämlich immer noch einen, auch wenn ich zu euch Ratten in die Kerker gezogen bin!"

Bevor ihre Mitschüler ihre Worte begriffen, war Hermine schon aus der Bibliothek gestürmt.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachte Hermine in den Kerkern. Snape war nicht anwesend, als sie ihre Wohnung betrat und sie war froh darüber niemanden sehen zu müssen. Diese kühlen Räume hier schienen momentan der einzige, mögliche Zufluchtsort für sie zu sein. Hier wurde sie nicht nieder gestarrt oder mit diversen Namen bedacht. Hier war Ruhe und das brauchte Hermine so dringend, wie nichts anderes.

Es hatte wahnsinnig gut getan mal das los zu werden, was sie über alle anderen Schüler dachte. Irgendwie war ihr Kopf jetzt freier und ihr Geist fühlte sich leichter an.

Erschöpft hatte sie sich auf das Sofa sinken lassen und war irgendwann eingeschlafen.

...

_so... wenn ihr Lust habt, lasst mir doch eure Meinung hören/lesen ;) GLG_


End file.
